Isolations Ice
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: As she was about to stab her arm, her wrist is caught. She gasps, opens her eyes and they widen at the sight of red ones with spinning wheels “What are you doing? Let go” SasuHina
1. Never Enough

**

* * *

**

Isolations Ice

_The Essential Sadness _

_Is To Go Through Life Without Loving_

_But It Would Be Almost Equally Sad_

_To Leave This World _

_Without Telling Those You loved _

_That You Loved Them. –._

"_I turned around and Sasuke was there, Love had found me" _

Don't remember where I found what is written above, but other to the Sasuke reference that quote is it not mine.

**Rated: **M [Lime and Future Lemon, or Lemons]

General/ Romance – I think Kind of some Melodrama

Don't Own Naruto!

**Chapter:**I

**Isolations Ice**

**Never Enough **

Uchiha Sasuke had re-changed his life in three different ways. First, at eight to thirteen years old he became an avenger; second, he joined Orochimaru and then later started his team Snake. Now, third, he is separated from that team and all on his own. It was about time he moved on with his past and sees the future. Still, that's just it, he can't see his future, he can't see beyond the darkness of uncertainty.

What new twist will life throw at him? Where is he going to be today, if not, tomorrow, should he go back to Konoha. Nah, that will be suicide, does it matter now where he goes or is ...is not like he has a purpose to live anymore. He never had one.

The killing of his brother was pure want and a sick Obsession he couldn't let go off, it was just one of the things that he HAD to do. It HAD to be done, and he couldn't rest till it was finish and he satisfied. He just never expected it to still feel so cold in the end, the loneliness, the isolation. They weren't unfamiliar and he welcomed them like old friends.

So here he is, traveling on his own. Different style of clothes a bag full of clothes, food and water. Only the essential and he's aiming endlessly to the possibilities on where he will go next. Or what else is going to go wrong in his life. Sure, he's made mistakes, BIG one at that was joining Orochimaru. Then again we are all humans and in one point in your life you're going to do something so STUPID, so HUGE that you'll regret it every time a choice that changes your life so dramatically.

He wishes he never went to Orochimaru, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He had to. To control the curse mark that Orochimaru placed on him, he had to get Orochimaru to train him. That didn't mean that he was going to be loyal and give up his body, he had better things to do. So he decapitated that snake.

Solder boy later got his revenge, so all of Akatsuki is dead Particularly Itachi. The leader was the easiest to kill, but so did Team Snake died that day, leaving him alone. Okay, we got the

Point, Sasuke is traveling solo with no real destination.

* * *

Hyuga Hinata was walking down the streets of Konoha and she had her head bowed down and tears running down her ivory cheeks. It wasn't what she expected, she always believed that in one point in her life Naruto would notice her, but no. He never did, should she have told him. Nah, then she would have to face Rejection.

She felt disappointed and a heavy sense of disbelief, but that's all. She expected some pain, but all she felt was alone. She always did, she felt like a huge part of her was missing, it was out there, yes, still so unreachable.

The Isolation was getting to her. It felt so empty. She stopped abruptly as she took in some deep breaths and then balled her fist to dry her eyes at the long sleeve of her sweater. She relaxed and even thought more tears wanted to fall, she stopped them. She put on her smile and took two more deep breaths before approaching her friends.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" said Naruto happily, his arm around the pink haired Konoichi. It hurt, but not cause it was Naruto and Sakura, it's because she wanted that too. She wished she had someone too hold her, but no one looked at her twice. All she could do was long for it.

"He-hey" she said meekly like always and went on to sit next to her cousin Neji who was with his girlfriend/ fiancée Tenten. It never bothered Hinata before, but she is Female and in one point in her life she would need the tender loving care of a lover. This point was now.

"So what's up with you Hinata?" asked Ino as she leaned into Shikamaru.

"Nothing much, well, Nothing at all" she responded as she started to eat what her cousin had ordered for her.

"Oh" was all Ino said as she and the others started to talk among themselves while they ignored Hinata.

* * *

_I ate slowly, looking out to space. I feel so alone, my cousin and my friends are beside me and I feel like I don't belong. I have no one. The isolation is too much, I can't take it anymore. _

_No matter what I do. It's never enough. _

_I wish something interesting happened to me for once......._

* * *

Okay! First chapter. It's more like and Intro!

But hope you liked it so far!

Please Review! I wanna know what you thought!!


	2. Test Mission

**Chapter:**II

**Isolations Ice**

**Test Mission**

_-Some days later-_

Hinata was frowning hard with a glare as she was dragged along with all her friends to go shopping, but they didn't notice it, they didn't care! But she was the one that had to help Tenten pick out her wedding dress, while Ino helped Sakura. Ino was already married, so it was like a

big 'eh' to her when Sakura and Tenten announced that they also were getting married. For Hinata though, this was just another day.

They pushed into a crowded bride store....how many girls are getting married this year? Hinata was let go of her hand as she followed Tenten around. It wasn't like she had much of a choice, getting in and out of this place was hard enough already, she would just help Tenten.

"Okay, we meet here after we're done. About an hour" Sakura estimated and they nodded as she and Ino paired up to look at the section of colored wedding dresses and Tenten stuck to the old fashioned pure white.

"Yeah, that sounds like enough" said Tenten and then they split.

* * *

"So, Hinata what do you think" Hinata looked up and her eyes widen. Tenten looked so beautiful and amazing, Neji was going to probably pass out from a nosebleed at the alter if he ever saw Tenten looking like that. Her expression was brightened as she walked over to Tenten and touched the silk material at the skirt of the dress. "So?" asked Tenten again, spinning around this time.

"It's so beautiful" Hinata said with a big smile. Tenten returned it "Neji's going to have a stroke" she said with a light giggle and Tenten couldn't help but laugh at that comment. She really did look stunning in it; it was sleeveless and went beautiful around her curves before it feathered out to a long skirt to the ground. The veil in her loose hair made it was to the ground too. Its long tail would have to be carried.

"So think I should take this one?" asked Tenten as she checked herself out in the full length mirror there and Hinata shook her head at the uncertainty in Tenten's voice.

"This one is perfect. Unless there is another one you wanted to try?" Hinata started out seriously and ended up teasing.

"Okay, there is! But do you think I could get Neji to buy both! They are just so beautiful and we only get married once"

"In one dress" Hinata and Tenten laughed. "Sure he would, he'd do anything for you. Besides he is a Hyuga, he's loaded" said Hinata as she sat back down. Tenten nodded in agreement, but she hated when people paid for her things. Neji had told her he would pay all; it wasn't going to be fair if she bought two dresses.

"Okay, I'll try the other and you tell me your opinion on that one too" Tenten said giddily as she stepped down and went back to the dressing rooms to change on the other dress. In the background you could see Ino and Sakura fighting another girl over a pink wedding dress.

* * *

"THAT'S THE ONE!!" yelled Ino as stared with adoration at the pink wedding dress that Sakura was wearing (And they had won back). Sakura spun as she looked at herself in the full length mirror, it exposed her back and it was off the shoulders and then V shaped at the front. It was perfect, especially for her bright colored wedding. Everything was going to be bright orange and bright pink.

EVERYTHING

"You really think so?" Sakura asked. She loved the way it brought out her perfect body and all. It made her look amazing, like a princess and her green eyes really shimmered brightly, like the dress enhanced their color.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ino. "That is the dress, Naruto is so going to drool over this" Ino began to laugh evilly, she could just picture it now. Sakura walking out, giving all the males there nose bleeds and Naruto drooling at the altar and then all eyes on him as they hear a loud dripping noise. Hilarious. She remembered when she got married, Shikamaru couldn't keep his eyes off her and there was a look of disbelief in his face. Only at the honeymoon and even now, he can't keep his hands to himself.

"I hope so, I want him to look as pathetic as Shikamaru looked when he saw you" Ino crossed her arms with a glare. "What?" asked Sakura innocently seeing Ino's death glare.

"You don't get to make fun of my man!" she yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes as she muttered a whatever.

* * *

Hinata was looking into the full length mirror and looked up when she heard Tenten coming out again "Okay, this one what do you think?" Hinata raised a brow. It was nice, but the other one suited her better. This one had sleeves with decorations that were kind of see through and was flat at the bottom.

Really skinny no veil

"Uh, ano. Tenten-chan, I think the other dress was better" Tenten spun around looking at herself in the mirror. She had to agree, the dress looked good, just not good on her. Well, you could never get everything in life.

"Your right, okay I'll take the other one" she told the lady that had come to see if they were done, there was still a waiting line "Hinata can you pay it while I get changed?"

"Sure" with that Hinata went to pay the money; she never knew a dress was more expensive thing that anything else, tuxedos were less expensive than wedding dresses. If she were ever to marry it would be simple and so long as it was her and her true love, she didn't need an expensive wedding dress. Any would do.

She then walked over to Sakura and Ino who had also finished paying. "So what did you get?" she asked and Sakura and Ino squealed.

"Wait till you see it Hinata! Your going to love it!" said Ino happily as she shoved the dress in the bag to Sakura. Sakura got it and then looked at the bag Hinata was holding.

"What did Tenten get?"

"Tenten will show you what she got when you show her your dress" said Tenten who came in grinning and Sakura laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah well let's go!"

* * *

_Tsunade's office _

"Tsunade-sama" the deep gruff voice of Hyuga Hiashi sounded through out the room. "I am sure that I want this for MY daughter she is MY daughter. I want to test her" I guess this father believed he had his reasons.

"You're not at all worried that a mission like this could kill her?" Hiashi shrugged indifferently. Hinata died, he had Hanabi to take over. Neji wanted to say something but he stayed silent, he is the girl guardian, why shouldn't he have a say. But no matter what, he kept his mouth shut as he watched his uncle negotiate Hinata's life.

"No. I'm not. I'm sure she can handle it" Tsunade nodded. Hiashi was requesting a fake mission for Hinata and she was to send some criminals to ambush her. Was he trying to kill the girl? All

he said that it was going to be a test to test her abilities so he can step down and let her continue on with his work.

Well, this is his daughter. She can't do anything to change his mind. "Okay, fine, if you are certain off this" she said looking his seriously in the eye. Oh, yes. Hinata had improved over the years, but this...hehe, this was just so plain ridiculous. Maybe she should also arrange for a funeral. Hinata for one wasn't capable of even beating Sakura so.... sigh whatever.

"Must I keep repeating my self?" asked Hiashi annoyed. "I already said that I am certain." Tsunade nodded and signaled one of the ANBU to go get Hinata and get her to report to her

office. This mission was to take place as soon as possible. By today, it was the afternoon; she will leave before it got much darker.

A solo mission

* * *

The girls were all laughing at Sakura's apartment when there was a knock at the door. Sakura stood up and went to answer it. Shikamaru and Naruto were there.

"Hey Naruto-kun" she greeted as she pecked him on the lips. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he stepped in "you made Ramen didn't you, because I am so starving right now!" he said happily as he followed his nose to Sakura's kitchen. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed since Shikamaru said it all "troublesome" she then closed the door and went on with talking to her friends and Shikamaru went on to sit next to Ino on the floor.

"So anyway, it's got to be the perfect nail polish" said Ino as she sorted them out in the different varieties. "This light pink one will look nice on you Sakura!" she said happily. "And this light brown one on you, it's almost to bring out the color to you nails, like highlight them" said Ino as Tenten took it and opened it to place some on her index nail. She liked it so far.

Hinata on the other hand was looking at them weird. Who the hell was going to care about their nails? They are getting married! Not going to a modeling show or something. Then again, she would probably understand this better if she too was getting married. Then again she's never really liked make-up.

Naruto just then came in slurping a LARGE bowl of ramen noodles and sat next to Sakura as he watched her paint her nails. Everyone was startled when there was a puff of smoke and an ANBU came out.

"Hinata-sama, Tsunade-sama wants to see you. Now" Hinata nodded and followed the ANBU as they puffed out of there. Everyone else blinked. Hinata didn't even ask any questions why and just left without sating a word.

"Wonder what she wants with Hinata" was Sakura's absently responded as she everything continued like nothing had happened.

* * *

Hinata was there in a few seconds and she saw that Neji and her father were there too; the atmosphere was so serious that it made her feel nervous. "Hinata, come sit" Hinata did as she was told.

"What is it?" she asked a bit afraid.

"I'm sending you on a solo mission, you leave in five minutes so grab all you need and then get on with it" Hinata was handed a scroll and then sent away, she felt so dumbfounded and uneasy as everything suddenly happened so fast. Her father and Neji had just left after she sat down. She felt like she was missing something.

Nonetheless she got packed and headed out on cue.

* * *

Yay second Chapter.

Soon there will be some SasuHina, yeah!

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!Hope you liked this.

Please Review.


	3. He What?

**Chapter: **III

**Isolations Ice**

**He What? **

_-Day of Destiny- _

Hyuga Neji shifted uneasily as he watched the bad guy criminals go on ahead. Hinata was to kill them; those two were marked for killing after all. It had become a game of chase and kill. Though Neji never knew that in the main branch they had to do this! It was just so absurd! This was made when Hanabi was born, one of them will be the official heir, and if Hinata passed. Then Hanabi would have to deal with a test of her own.

If Hanabi passed, then both sisters would have to face off until one killed the other. Neji didn't want it to come to that, but he also didn't want to lose Hinata nor Hanabi to these criminals. Still, like he didn't have the choice about the cursed mark in his forehead that made him like a caged bird, he had no say in this to save Hinata.

It all depended on Hinata now. Neji glared as Hiashi grunted and went on ahead to go back inside. The damn bastard didn't care for Hinata. He won't deny it, he too had wished her dead in the past, but Hinata was...well his cousin. It was not her fault his father decided to die nor that she was born in the inside branch.

More than that, he couldn't stand here much longer. So he did what he was itching to do, run and find Hinata and save her. He would have to tell her. It won't be a nice thing to hear, he just hopes that she won't take it the years that he had known her, he had believed her shy and meekly sweet. But as soon as she got comfortable around him she showed who she truly is. It amazed him when he found out about her course language and she has attitude. Other than that she's just acted shy, he means, yeah the girl is shy, but she can also be much more. Alone, in her own hidden passions she's an amazing person you could not help but love.

He has a feeling that she is up-set and missing something in the world, he once had lost hope like that as well. Still, there was so much about Hinata that he didn't understand. Neji sighed and shook his head clear of Hinata and jumped on ahead and out the gates of Konoha. He had to go help her; this was going to be trouble.

* * *

-_With Hinata-_

Hinata jumped from tree to tree until she heard some rustling and thuds behind her and she knew that someone was following her. She sensed then two chakras behind her, they were weaker compare to hers but the aura around them was deadly. Hinata landed on the ground and then try to see what would happen.

Just then two criminals came down and had weapons pointed at her and they started chuckling baring their yellow teeth. Why did this all seem like a set up? I mean the mission she was given was to go and '_deliver something'_ to '_someone_' but that was just it, who the hell lived in the middle of the forest? And with such lame names and lame thing to deliver, some water bottle that she held in her hand.

"She's a pretty one, never thought I'd have this last chance" the first criminal said in a slurred voice as he seems to spit saliva. Thing was that the man was thoroughly thirsty along with his partner. Hinata was disgusted, but more disgusted at the others salacious voice as he deliberately licked his lips.

"I say we have a little fun with her, you know make her wet and dirty all over to mess up her good girl image" there was no way she was going to let them close to her. She was stronger now, way stronger than that of Ino and Sakura could even put together. She just never got the chance to show her skills.

She took a deep breath and then threw Kunais swiftly at the two criminals who while they were busy dodging she disappeared. She needed to think of a way to get out of here, away from these men and avoid any kind of battle.

"Where'd the little girl go" that made Hinata mad. She was tired of everyone thinking so lowly of her. Yeah, she looked meek and all, but she could hold her own. She then came and stabbed the man in the back and just as the other was coming behind her and about to stab her she spun around and slashed his throat.

She then hopped up as the criminal clutched his throat and was gasping for hair that he no longer could get in to his lungs. His vision blurred as he felt the blood spill out of him and his life was over. The other criminal was glaring daggers at her though as he had just watched his partner die so easily.

"Yo! Bitch. You just killed my partner, ma" he hissed out and sprung to her with speed, Hinata rolled her eyes. These guys were so easy, she held out a sharp long Kunai knife and as soon as he was in reaching distance to her. Well let's just say that he ran straight into the knife, piercing his stomach, she twisted it and the criminal fell to the side with a groan as he took in his last breath.

Hinata wiped her brow and put her Kunais and all back were they belonged when she felt another presence behind her....wait....she knew this one. She spun around to see the wide eyed boy there "Neji-niisan?" she asked then smiled. "What are you doing here?" she really never wanted to show this side to her to no one, they didn't want them to think any differently of her. It was such a simple thing of herself to hide because no one really knew her in the end.

"Uh...umm. Well" Neji was at a lost for words.

"What? did a cat eat your tongue, speak up will you?" she said as she ran her fingers through her hair and then tied it up in a short looking ponytail. Her hair had grown long, but later on it became a hassle to keep, she liked her short hair better. And she thought that it made her look cuter to have her bangs long and then short in the back. It seemed to fit her own personal profile, even when no one else was looking, she didn't do anything for no one else but herself.

"Hinata, there is something I need to tell you" Neji took in a deep breath and Hinata cocked her head to the side. What was so hard to say, especially for Neji? Neji on the other hand was trying to forget what he just had seen Hinata do with such ease and move on to the next, cause now that, he didn't want to witness what would happen.

"What is it Neji-niisan?" she asked as she stopped all she was doing and just stared at him with patients.

"Okay, this whole mission thing didn't you find It strange?" he asked stalling having to tell her the whole cold harsh truth. She had passed, but she also deserved to know what will happen. Cause next will be her little Sister and it would be worse. God this was so much like that Disney film **Snow White**.

"Yeah, all the way weird, what's your angle?"

He sighed "Well, this was set up by your father. He requested those criminals to be sent after you and ....kill you" He gulped. "If you made it back alive, and you will, well it will be Hanabi's turn to face a test similar if not worst than yours and then if…."

"He what"

"He was the one who—"

"Yes! I got that much. But dad...." Hinata looked hurt at the though, she knew her father was hostile, but never had she thought that he would be the one to put her life or even be willing to place her younger sisters life in danger.

"Hinata I'm sorry." Neji whispered.

"Is not your fault Neji-niisan" Hinata swirled around and begun to walk the direction away farther away from Konoha. Neji's eyes widen but then decided to simply call out.

"Where are you going?" Hinata stopped but she didn't turn. She won't look back.

"Tell my father that I'm not coming home. Heck, that place was never my home. Make Hanabi heir, I'm tired of being his puppet that has to become strong. I'll make my own choices from now on" she said and then ran as fast as she could and disappeared before Neji could follow her. Already all her life had slipped through her fingers following daddy's orders, and she had had enough.

"You will have to return sometime..." Neji said to himself. "Where would you go anyway, you have to return soon" He wasn't supposed to be here, so he will go back to Konoha and act indifferent. Hiashi will think that Hinata failed and give heir title to Hanabi. That will solve so many problems. Just were does Hinata think she's headed? And when will she come to her senses and return home.

Oh well, he'll leave that for her to chose and think for a while. He looked back to were once Hinata stood and then went on to Konoha.

* * *

_-Some time later- _

Hinata couldn't stop herself from running even if she wanted to her body didn't it wanted to get away. Forget all about her sadness and loneliness. It was all getting to her, she was tired. God! Why is everything so cruel to her? All she has ever wanted was acceptance from someone, and she didn't even get that from her own father.

Not her sister.

Not anyone.

That was just it. No matter what she did it was _never enough_, no matter how good she was in the eyes of her father she would be a failure. Everyone ranked her bellow everyone else when she could already beat her own friends and even most of the boys there. Naruto was on a league of his own, but she too was strong.

Her life so far had been short. She's nineteen and she's already done living. Just then the weather seemed to fit her mood completely as it started darkened and it started to rain. It got so muddy that she slipped and then a kunai slid from her pocket, the sharp end of it catching her pearl like eyes.

Her favorite Kunai

She picked it up and eyed it thoroughly to its sharp point, handle, heel and all. The images in her head, she knew weren't from a sane person, but she is sane, just not thinking straight at the moment. It was not like she wanted to think straight now though. She let her index finger get cut by the blades tip.

Sharp.

Pain

Numbness

Cold

How easy will it be to end her meaningless risk free life? Everyone considers her the perfect lady, but on the inside she was screaming, screaming to get out. The balls, the classy party and the classy demeanor and the professional talking with women wearing tight dresses below and then a huge dress like wedding dresses but different textures. How kept she has always been, so protected from everything that she's tired!

Making business with other people is a cold work, being around these shallow people. Money is not everything; money is something she could care less from. Power and status were meaningless when they couldn't even complete you. Leaving in luxury is not necessary as long as she has a roof over her head and food in her stomach. Now it doesn't matter.

She pointed the blade at her wrist and slowly pulled it up over her head as she looked at her pale wrist. Well this was the end. No one will ever care that she died, much less created suicide. She took a deep breath it was now or never, all she could think about was stabbing her hand.

As she was about to stab her arm, her wrist is caught. She gasps opens her eyes and they widen at the sight of crimson red ones with spinning wheels

"What are you doing!? Let go"

* * *

Whoo, (shudders) yeah, so please review and tell me what you thought? YES SASUKE!!

Oh! And THaNK YOU SO Much FOR WHO REVIEWED! I didn't think anyone would like this story.


	4. This Straight Thug

**Chapter: **IV

**Isolations Ice**

**This Straight Thug**

_As she was about to stab her arm, her wrist is caught. She gasps opens her eyes and they widen at the sight of crimson red ones with spinning wheels_

"_What are you doing!? Let go" _

_Hinata stared up, shaking as her breath caught in her throat. _

* * *

Sasuke had been going around without well, any purpose at all. It was even bad weather to be sleeping out tonight as he watched the clouds darken and gather around as they rumbled together and brought rain with them. He couldn't sleep in the cold harsh rain, so he had to find a place that he could. Then as he was looking around, that's when he saw the beautiful raven haired girl pondering over a Kunai and then directing it on her flesh.

Her pearl eyes, large and full of sadness.

He wasn't sure. Something in him made him go and stop her. He didn't even know her and here he was stopping her from ending her life. Holding her wrist right above of her head as she yelled to be let go. But he wouldn't, he only tightened his grip around her wrist.

This was just crazy.

* * *

Sasuke stared calmly at Hinata with his Sharigan activated. He didn't know it was, and he didn't know why he was even here. While Hinata was looking at him with disbelief and a sense of fear, but she was not sure if it was fear for the man or what she'd been thinking a while ago. Would she have really killed herself moments ago or where those thoughts just bouncing in her head?

"What do you want?"

Sasuke smirked, the girl was scared but she was standing up for herself. "Nothing" he responded and let her wrist fall. Suddenly everything seemed alright, it felt like everything was going to be okay. Hinata stared up at him, still feeling the imprint of his hand on her wrist. He was warm compared to the ice cold rain that was hitting her cold flesh. Sasuke stepped away just then and decided to leave her to her thoughts.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Hinata didn't know why but she wanted his company as she stood to follow him. She ... being isolation….it was so hard. It was raining and she was cold. And this straight thug had just stopped her from doing something so stupid.

Sasuke just shrugged. Hinata looked down at the ground and just followed the guy. He looked about her age or probably younger, she couldn't quiet tell it was too dark. His eyes had been crimsoned red at first, but as he said the nothing they stopped glowing and turned such a deep black.

Black

White

Such a worthless life to live, a life with such colors was not fun. Sasuke on the other hand was wondering why she was fallowing him. He had stopped her from killing herself, wasn't she mad? She had screamed at him to let her go and…… what he wanted at the moment was. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore or what he was doing now.

But for now on he's taking life as it comes and living in the moment, so what if she was following him. What better way to end this life? Getting out of the safe bubble around you and trying to find a new approach to life. She might be fun.

"Why were you going to kill yourself?" he asked all of a sudden making Hinata jump a bit. She shrugged at the suddenness of his question. But loved the deepness in his voice…..she couldn't help the warmness that spread through her chest and limbs when he spoke and for some time in a long time made her blush a little.

"Tired...I guess...life's been a bitch" She looked at him again. "Why did you stop me?" She saw him shrug.

"Don't know kind of spur of the moment…. I guess" Hinata smiled.

"So…ano…umm… where you headed?"

"Right now I don't know. You"

"As far away as I can get from my family!" She pouted.

Sasuke shook his head. He had left to avenge his family and she to avoid her family. In all she was very interesting and was actually decent to talk with. No squeals, no big sick-sweet grins or smiles. No ogling! Besides that, she seem to have an understanding on how life didn't always give you what you wanted and what it did…..well, it was unexpected.

"Can....c-can I st-stick w-with y-you?" Meekly she said, pressing both her pointer fingers together and looking nervous.

Well that came as a double surprise to Sasuke and more like a BIG shock. He stopped walking all together and Hinata bumped into him, he guessed she might not be paying attention, first, she had stutter, and she doesn't even know him and is asking to stick.....well, she'll never know him unless they properly meet.

Now they were just two strangers.

He turned around to face her and her eyes widen as she decided to take back what she had just said "Sorry, I'll ...I mean" Sasuke put a finger at her lips and she looked up at him, he was soaked and his hair so messy. He was hot and unreal! But that didn't matter much now.

"Shh… no we can stick together. What's your name?" Hinata could have slapped herself, but she was paralyzed. No duh he stopped, she doesn't even know him nor does he know her. She sighed. The warm breath hitting Sasuke's finger sent shivers to his body wanting to fell more warmth from her.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you" she said as he quickly removed his finger when she had sighed. It was done hastily though.

"Uchiha Sasuke, nice too meet you Hinata" he said for once smiling. It was dark and he was sure that she didn't see it as lightning cracked the sky and illuminated everything for that split second. Wrong, she saw it and smiled back.

"You too, so were we headed?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. But I do know that I hate being all wet from head to toe in clothing" She nodded.

"Yeah"

"Come, I think there's a cave near by" she nodded again and then they ran to it. It was a cave and it was enough to fit three people. Sasuke went in first to check it out, you know other people or even huge insects could be there, and then she came in after him. It was safe. Sasuke built a small fire out of his Jutsu and Hinata was shivering like him. The sound of their teeth clattering was the only sound there.

"Don't you have some dry clothes to change into?" Sasuke asked her and Hinata sighed.

"I think so" she said and then removed her back pack from her back, small for all the essential things in life. She dug her hand in and all her clothes there were equally soaked. She turned to face Sasuke when she heard a zipper open.

Sasuke brought out a dry baggy shirt and some baggy sweat pants. "How come his clothes aren't wet?" Hinata seemed to whisper to herself without really thinking.

"Cause I learned that when traveling you have to have a plastic coating inside your pack" Hinata blinked.

"Did I really ask that out loud?"

"Loud and clear" he chuckled.

Hinata sighed and hanged her head "Answer to your question no! I have no dry clothing." Sasuke nodded and threw her a white pair of sweat pants from his pack and a white baggy shirt.

"Wear those" she nodded as he turned around and he opened the zipper of his jeans as he was to pull off his wet jeans she spun around to give him his privacy. Nort that he seemed to care, but she was feeling conscious now about herself, was she to get Naked to!? Her underwear and bra are also wet for god sake!

"Sasuke"

"Aa." Sasuke said as he slipped on some new pair of dry boxers and then the sweat pants.

"I don't have any other under wear" she said meekly.

"Then don't wear any" Hinata blushed and Sasuke turned to face her. Her back was facing him. He shook his head.

"I don't have panties and bras with me, I'm a guy. Besides the shirt and pants will cover you" he said indifferently as he pulled of his wet shit and slipped on his dry shirt and sat down comfortable and dry as he rolled his wet clothes together and set them aside.

"O-okay" she turned to look at him. "Umm, can you turn around?" she asked. Sasuke blinked at her direction and nodded.

"Sure" he turned. Though he will not lie, he did want to see Hinata naked, she was very beautiful and he had never seen a girl with nothing on. He heard the throwing and struggles of clothes taking off and then soft ruffles as the clean were put on. Everything was done hastily and he knew she was struggling; she must really be scared to be looked at.

"Okay I'm done" she said blushing as she covered her undergarments bellow her wet shirt and capris jeans. She set them aside and then came to sit next to Sasuke. Somehow being here with Sasuke and nothing under HIS clothing that he had lend her. Made her feel exposed, naked. vulnerable, exotic. … Well, things she had never felt before.

Sasuke only nodded and then brought out his blanket. "Were going to have to sleep next to each other to keep warm and share the blanket" she nodded. That wasn't so bad; she always was used to share her bed with Hanabi.

The fire was put out and the cave became ice cold in a matter of minutes as she suddenly remembered that it was raining outside. She went over to Sasuke who was setting up in the deep end corner. He lay down, the floor was cold. But it should soon become warm with her warmth mixed with his body heat. Hinata gulped as she came next to him and then he put the blanket over them.

"I can't believe this" she whispered.

"What?"

"Huh, well, this is my first time that I actually been stuck like this" Sasuke nodded.

"I'm used to it, so will you in time"

She nodded and scooted closer to Sasuke's body warmth. He pulled her and his arm went around her waist. Hinata blushed. The contact was magic. Thug boy was turning her on right now. She liked it. She liked being here with him.

She snuggled in to him and fell asleep comfortably in no time, as did Sasuke. The light rain out side made it seem so calm and nice. The cool breeze left outside and all the warmth was left for them.

For once the Isolations Ice felt like it was melting.

* * *

-_The next day-_

Morning came like no other, the light dripping of dew from plants and the fresh smell that the rain left. It was so serene. It was a nice morning. Sasuke wanted to stay there. He was on his back and there was something warm half on top of him that made him want to stay there.

Hinata rubbed her cheek to Sasuke's chest and then her eyes opened to the cave, she smiled. It had not been a dream or fantasy, it was all real. She lifted up and stretched out and turned to Sasuke when she heard him move. Uchiha Sasuke. Huh.

No she didn't know him nor did he know her in any way.

"Morning" she said with a smile Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah, morning" he said as he started to head out the cave to look at the outside. "It's not raining anymore, we better pack and be on our way" Hinata shivered as the cold hit her as soon as he was away from her and out of her reach. She already missed his body next to her. No! That was impossible. They barely know one another.

Heck… 'Barely' doesn't even cover it.

Sasuke began to pick up his previous wet clothes and set wrap them in something else and then tuck it in hiss bag and then putting on his shoes. Hinata watched him with interest. Her whole life she's been living and playing it safe. To shy to do anything to risky like all her other friends that her parents called '_loose'_

Unlike her friends she has been over protected since birth and the only male able to near her without her dad throwing a fit was her cousin Neji. That was boring. Looking back, she has done nothing in her life but try to improve like her dad wanted her to be stronger. Well, he's not here and that doesn't matter now.

What matters now is she living her life and no one else planning it for her. Hinata decided that it would be a fine idea to start with Sasuke. She picked up her own wet clothes and placed them inside with the other. It will take time till they are dry. Besides Sasuke's clothing is VERY comfortable. Though they fit her very loosely and she had to hold up the pants or they would fall to expose her vary Naked ass.

Much as she likes Sasuke's clothes. She's not sure what to think if the pants did fall and Sasuke saw her. The thought of him looking at her made her blush a bright red and make her feel a sense of excitement.

"Hey, stop spacing out. Are you alright?" Hinata jumped and then shook her head.

"No, no. I'm fine. Let's go" she said slipping on her shoes and running out towards him. He nodded and they went on to look for breakfast. Hinata was hanging a bit back as she thought to herself while looking at Sasuke's back. She couldn't help thinking about it more and more, she had never done anything like this.

What if there were no strings attached though.

What if there was nothing to worry about.

What if they could just share each other?

Was it so wrong….

'_What would he say .....? if I were to ask....to be.......... his fuck-buddy?' _

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto::: that what your friends sister little brother says

Man, for some reason, the chapters always come out to 2,000-2,300 words. I hope you like it though!! It's like Hinata is about to take a risk here or something......yeah! So what you guys thinking? Care to share in a review?

Please review!!


	5. The Deal

**Chapter:** V

**Isolations Ice**

**The Deal**

_-The Middle Of No Where- _

Sasuke kept his arms crossed as he made his way to a small village. Hinata looked around as they walked the place was pretty run down and washed out. The people all looked in poverty, malnutrition with ripped clothes and yet all of them looked so happy. There were couples holding hands and smiling. There were kids running and laughing and some weird looking men and some strange women. Men and men, woman and woman, no one judged, no one seemed to discriminate.

They didn't seem to give a rat's ass about what was going on around them, or more likely said the people that were around their environment. Yet all of them didn't seem friendly, there was hostility in the air. One thing was for sure, Hinata had never been through here at all, she didn't even know what this part of the forest like town was called.

"Where are we?" asked Hinata with a sense of disbelief and shock when she saw a woman and a man doing the _deed _there in the wall, not even taking the consideration to do it in the ally. They were there in public day light putting up a show for everyone to see.

"Don't stare." Sasuke said sharply and Hinata turned to him with a look of disgust and like she was almost going to throw up. "Were in the middle of no where in a town with no name, a place with really no sense of time or care for what happens. You could be getting raped and no one would do a shit, criminals love it here." he answered her previous question and she gulped.

"What are we doing here?" she felt uncomfortable now.

"Well, besides being a run down dump that shouldn't even exist; they got pretty decent restaurants with good food." Sasuke shrugged. "Criminals here maybe sick people, but most are neat freaks and clean, you can say some even have the impulse of perfectionism. Besides that, no one really comes looking here when you are wanted. Just stay by my side and you'll be fine"

"wait….Criminals?" she squeaked out, it was not like she had a problem with that but….. was Sasuke a criminal? "Are you–?"

"No. Not exactly. I'm a missing-nin." Hinata shrugged. Is not like he's done anything to her so far, he was actually a nice person. "I have killed" he taunted and she just shrugged again, strangely enough she trusted him. She somehow knew that he wasn't going to hurt her. After all, what was there for Sasuke to have a reason to hurt her at all when she had nothing? Unless she was annoying him.

Ever for that matter, maybe he would.

Sasuke sighed as he opened the doors to a restaurant that like everything else looked was rundown from the outside but what shocked Hinata was how elegant it looked on the inside. It felt like that quote 'Never judge a book by it's cover' Hinata felt like this was already freedom, if she were back home with her family, they would be thinking this a disgrace and not good enough.

Bad enough, she didn't want to follow her father's orders anymore. She followed Sasuke over to the cashier where they had to order their food. There was a large selection over head with some pictures of what they could get. After ordering and then getting their meal they headed towards a table to sit down and eat.

Looking at the food and then back up at Sasuke it was perfect.

* * *

_-Back in Konoha-_

Neji was sitting right there looking at Hiashi who was pacing the room like there was no tomorrow. Was Hinata dead or was she not, there has been no news or confirmations of if she was or what not. She had left just a day ago, but now the guilt was kicking in and he was starting to wonder if his daughter was alright. He scoffed and brushed that feeling aside for the moment, like he cared if she came back or not.

Neji, he didn't know why, but he had kept his mouth shut that Hinata had runaway. It didn't matter to him, but he was sure enjoying seeing the guilt in Hyuga Hiashi's face, so worth not the telling of his first born whereabouts….. Well, he didn't know where she was either and that worried him some as well. Hanabi on the other hand was confused, she had not seen Hinata in two days and the way her father was acting scared her.

"Neji?" she asked lightly as she came to sit next to him. Neji looked over to her and looked back at Hiashi.

"What is it Hanabi-sama" such a curt response.

"Your team mates Tenten and Lee are here" she said and left before she actually threw a kunai to the man's throat! Just because he was older he acted so cold and cruel, that fucking son of a bitch, yes, Hanabi hates Neji. She dislikes him greatly and she knows for a fact that the feeling is purely mutual.

It couldn't be helped.

Neji got up from his front view chair and went on down stairs to greet his teammates. Well, one of those was his lovely fiancée and soon to be wife, being twenty-one had its perks! He stepped in with the pimp in his step a sneer on his face and mischief in his eyes. He was bad ass and already could not wait to move out of this god forsaken place and start a family with his Tenten.

"Was- what are you up to?" questioned Tenten cutting herself of as she poked his chest. She knew when he was up to trouble. She could read Neji like a book sometimes, but even within himself the long haired male was complex.

"Not here, let's go to the training grounds. It's best if you guys know too, but no one else."

Neji spoke softly as he kept an eye around his perimeter, as if what he had to tell was some sort of top secret kind of thing. Tenten and Lee nodded dumbly and followed him out the door and to somewhere where he deemed 'safe'. Still a pair of white eyes glared at their retreating backs. What was Neji up to and did it have to do with the problem her dad is facing now.

* * *

_-20 min later- _

They where at the training grounds and then and there Neji spilt the news to his teammates. Hanabi wanted to hear, but it seemed Neji knew that she was here and prevented her from hearing, so she left. What is he hiding? One way or another, Hyuga Hanabi was going to find out, even if it meant bitch slapping it out of Neji.

She hates secrets!

* * *

_-Back to the middle of nowhere-_

Hinata fiddle around with the knives and forks as she waited for her side order to come out and on the other side was the guy she was about to ask something really big from. She had almost all morning, that idea bouncing in her head and her heart pounding in her chest. This was something she'd never do, something that if anyone who knew her would say _'that is not Hinata.' _And that led her to thinking on how people presumed too much, because not even she was or could be a perfect little angel.

She is tired of being the innocent, sweet, shy, virgin little Hinata. Still, she also doesn't want to be called a slut or some whore, or anything that labeled her under the wrong presumptions. Because she wasn't, still. Does having sex with an individual guy make her that?

Nah! Because when you get married you have sex with your husband or wife all the time with commitments and then some that are not even married. She sighed. Marriage was something she really was not fond of. Besides that, it reminded her about the marriage conversation she had with Ino, Tenten, and Sakura. But how will she ever tell that to Sasuke, _'oh, Sasuke. I want you to be my sex buddy? You up for it'_ what if he then is disgusted and leaves her behind. Worst of all, laughs in her face and say's 'Yeah, right!' after all. She was someone people always had a habit of overlooking.

This was hopeless.

On the other hand, Sasuke was eyeing the girl before him, she's distracted and he can't help but wonder what she might be thinking. She looked nervous, is she thinking that he maybe is a bad guy that might want to do something to her? Nah, he saved her life. If she was going to really commit suicide, still something tells him she wasn't…..then there was the fact that she had all these weird faces playing on her features ever ten seconds.

'_She's cute'_ he smirked at the thought.

Funny

Well, the girl is beautiful, white eyes, pale skin and nice short hair. She had it in a little ponytail till the rain made her hair drip and it came loose. She does look good in his clothes. But he knows she'll look better without them, really more delicious of a sight. The thought of having her naked and writhing under him made blood rush to his groin, so he shook his head before he could really go hard.

Okay, so he's a nineteen year old guy and he is still a virgin cause most girls he meets are disgusting whores. Not to mention ugly, probably already fucked up to their brains with aids and some other shit, you never know where they have been. They lay down with whoever and you truly never know where they have been or with who they have been. No sense in risking his life that way.

Besides, Hinata looks like the type that just doesn't give it up for anyone at all. She wouldn't even let him watch her as she changed, she made him look away and that means that she has pride in being private about her body. He respected that in her, maybe because she was actually sane, in her state of mind, even though she tried to kill herself……

"Here is your desert" said the waiter as he set down the plates, snapping both ravens out of their little disturbing thoughts. Waiters here usually worked later in the morning like now, and they were here to take up any extra orders you may have "If you need anything else, please let me know" they both nodded as they looked down at their food. "Enjoy" and he left.

"Umm, okay" said Hinata as she dug into her food. She's never had breakfast here before and the food does look good. They both had already eaten scrambled eggs with sausage and some bacon and bread that made it taste better. They both also got some orange juice and refilled, coffee is not something that they are both fond off. It had an oppiset effect, Coffee made them fall asleep instead of waking them up. But now they were eating some desert, which was some sweet bread.

"How do you like it?" asked Sasuke. For once he was trying to make conversation with someone, everything had been so quiet between them. He just wanted to hear her talk, hear voice and maybe then she would tell him what she is thinking.

"Umm, it's good. Do you come here all the time?" Hinata decided to continue making him talk and maybe somehow fit in the _'I want to be your fucking lady,' _thing. She drank some juice at that thought, it was still something that embarrassed her greatly and seemed so sureal. Still, she could not ignore that nagging feeling in her chest that told her to just spit it out and set the deal in the table.

In this case, her body

Man that sounded like she was a whore.

"Most" he said. Hinata nodded and she tried to figure out what else to say. What more can she say……Damn, talking to someone new can always be hard, specially when you don't want to say the wrong thing.

"And for lunch or dinner?" Sasuke shrugged.

"That depends at where I am at that time" Hinata nodded as she took another bite off her bread once more and chewed it over. Sasuke was a bit amused as he saw the thoughtful look on her face, he could tell she was trying hard to keep this going.

"So...." she blushed, a bit as she looked down at the bread in her plate and Sasuke looked at her curiously "…can…..can…..you tell me about you….at least something….or…well" Sasuke grunted and she stopped talking and looked up at him.

"Well, I already told you my name. What else would you want to know? It's not like I have ever done anything worth wild"

"Well……you…you did say you were a missing nin, so what village are you missing from?" she asked shyly as she tried hard to keep from playing with her fingers, like she did when she was younger. Sasuke shook his head, remembering the head band protector she had left behind the other night; he knew that she was from Konoha. Maybe she'll know then who he is. Yeah, he was sure she would.

"Konoha" Hinata's eyes widen in realization and the shrugged. It was a small world after all….or maybe she wasn't seeing the big picture…..destiny. No, that was Neji's craziness; she wasn't going to go there and pretend to be deep.

"Sasuke" she muttered "should have known. You're the one who almost killed Naruto...right" she asked looking up at him again, back then she had cared about the blond, forgetting facts about people you once loved was hard. Especially when Sasuke had seemed to be an obsession of his and his now Fiancée Sakaura, and all she could think about was how stupid it all was. How could Naruto consider a person like that a friend, and when Naruto explained it hit her hard and it made her want to change more.

Somehow, Naruto in his ambitions had always inspired changed for other, for the better.

"Yeah, so" Sasuke scowled.

"….Why" Even she wanted to know.

"I felt like I didn't want to be in Konoha anymore, that it was holding me back. Yeah, I found that revenge wasn't everything, but traveling around on my own and not being part of the village helped me learn a lot more" Sasuke didn't know how to explain it. "It's kind of like a child who needs to get away from home to feel like they can actually accomplish more….I really never meant in a way to kill Naruto, or ever even full heartedly tried, I just wanted to get him out of my way."

He didn't have too explain it all, Hinata understood perfectly well now. "You needed to go out and make your own choices, huh…..keep those who tried to pull you back away" '_My father'_ Hinata thought. Sasuke nodded. "I know"

Sasuke looked up at her "why were you...." he trailed off.

"My father thought it necessary to test my abilities by sending me to a fake mission, I snapped. I'm always considered below everything! And I was not about to battle my sister for worthless tittles" she stabbed her bread with her fork "they even rank me bellow Sakura, I can kick her ass any day!" Sasuke smirked.

"I know you can" Hinata smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Thanks" she said shyly looking him in the eye. "I'm tired of all I know. I guess like you I also needed a brake from the village and leave everything behind to find something else…..to satisfy me" Sasuke nodded. Both were surprised cause they understood each other in a way no one else did. They didn't even have to explain it to every last detail like when they talked to other people. They found it easy to talk to each other and so much pleasant.

"So, part of that brake is sticking with me?" he asked her "Or are you about ready to go on your own, I can leave you here you know" Hinata's eyes widen and she shook her head.

"No!" she yelled. "I want to stay by you" she then sighed and looked down "Well…..that is if you'll let me…… otherwise" She didn't want to think about being alone anymore. She didn't want to be alone anymore, Sasuke had to just let her be with him, he just had to!

"Only if you really are willing"

"Yep!" she looked down once more thinking about what she really wanted to say. There was a lot more she wanted to be than just someone traveling with him.

"I don't mind, but can you handle traveling around?" he asked his voice a bit harsh. Hinata met his eye with a hard look. It was like he was challenging her to keep up with him and that's exactly what she wanted.

"Try me"

They both gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Alright" he said and they finished their food. Sasuke drank his orange juice and Hinata looked shyly at him as she took sips of her own drink. This was her shot, this was her chance, and she had to say it now before she chickened out.

She had to place the deal in the table like she had said before!!

"Umm, uh, I" she looked down scared. She wanted so badly to do this and it kept nagging at her to do it! To just say it! What was she scared of…. _'Sasuke's rejection' _she thought and swallowed hard. '_Still…of I don't ask now, I'll never know'_

"What?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the fidgeting girl before him, why was she so nervous all of a sudden? Tilting his head Sasuke looked her over and then sighed. Was she already feeling homesick or something…..or did this have to do something about being female….he was bad at female drama and their blaming everything on men.

"Well since I'm traveling with you and all I was well thinking.............." Hinata cleared her throat. Sasuke really seemed like a nice guy and he understands her, he'd be a good first time and maybe many other times. It doesn't have to be serious, but she can't bring herself to say the words. She just wants to feel the adrenaline in her life, do something risky, and VERY reckless.

Like......for one......

To be his lover

If not

In the future

Maybe more

For now

She just wanted

To be

By his side

For a long time

Just

With

Him

"Yeah and what were you thinking about?"

Hinata fidgeted more.

"Whatwouldyousayonbeingsexbuddies?" she said very quickly with a huge blush on her face as she looked to her side. Sasuke on the other hand stared at her in disbelief. Was he hearing correctly? It wasn't like he didn't understand what she had just said, it was something that he didn't expect out of her pretty little mouth and he wanted a confirmation.

"What?"

"Whatwouldyousayonbeingsexbuddies?

Sasuke frowned, seriously, was he hearing her right? She couldn't be saying what he thought she was saying, it was probably just his hormones speaking lies to his mind "You want us to be sex buddies?" Hinata nodded quickly and dared to look at him. She had to pass this statement through his head! Make it obvious, not like what was with Naruto.

"You don't have to, I was just asking." she cleared her throat, man she was just speaking now that her mind was in blank and she was starting to chicken out. It was not fine if he rejected dammit! "I'm tired of being alone and too kept and withdrawn, I just want to be someone in more ways than just acquaintance or friend, I have so many of those I'm sick of them ….." Hinata was just rambling now and couldn't seem to stoop.

Sasuke sighed, he had considered this, but just agree on this off the top of his head, that was too much. Taking in to much….. still the more he thought about it, he didn't want this chance to actually pass him by….after all, she could be his all.

Maybe in the future

Be more

Sasuke shrugged "Sure, why not" that shut her up. Hinata looked at him in disbelief as he was crazy because he had actually agreed. That felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest and she felt relief wash through her. "But there have to be rules" Sasuke added suddenly and she nodded. She knew there had to be rules.

She didn't care.

There was something.

She wanted to offer.

Nothing

In

Life

Is

Ever

Easy

"Okay, one for me. When we're together is just us, no seeing any other" is there was one thing Hinata hated was lying cheating men. If she had someone, she wasn't going to share because she is a selfish girl. Besides what's to say Sasuke hasn't been around, he is a missing-nin….she just hopped that he himself was not a man-whore "And if we do want someone else, we let each other know so this can be over"

It would be.

Even if it hurt.

"Fair" he said, he was also someone who disliked sharing things that became his "and not moving to fast, we just met. Is best if we get to know each other a bit more, see if this is really what we want" of coarse, trust was still and issue between them. Besides that, he could tell this was something new for her and he didn't want to push her so fast.

Or scared her off the deal.

"Good point" she agreed "no lying!"

"No going behind each other back"

"How long"

_Forever_

"Till we have gotten enough of each other"

_An eternity of our lives_

"Anything we need more?"

"Not that I can think of at this moment" they both nodded in understatement. This was still open for fix up in amendment and rules.

"Alright, we'll leave this open to add any other rule" he said and she nodded in agreement. They both smile.

"So"

He nodded.

"Deal!" they said as they automatically shook hands. They both saw and felt that there something wrong with this; this wasn't some sort of_ business_….well maybe it was…..they didn't want it to be. Slowly they leaned into each other their fingers intertwining within each other as they pressed their lips gently into each other at first before slowly opening their mouths to have their tongues meet and brush against each other. Slow and sensual that had them wanting to press more into each other. Slight nipping and sucking, and their hearts pounding in their chest and ears. Their hot and slow lip lock then came to an end when they needed to breathe.

"...Deal...." they muttered to each other as they stared each other in the eye with a smug smirk on his lips and a shy one on hers.

Oh, yes, their lives just got better.

* * *

To be continue!

Been writing to much poetry lately, I feel weird. DAMMIT!! I have my portfolio due soon!! I'll see you guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! Hope you continue to enjoy this. OH! AND I HOPE TO ENCOURAGE ALL OF YOU TO EARTH HOUR TODAY.3/28/09 FROM 8:30-9:30 TURN OFF AND UNPLUG EVERYTHING BUT YOUR FRIDGE. PLEASE MAKE A STATEMENT AND HELP OUR EARTH! LITTLE BY LITTLE WE CAN ALL MAKE A DIFFERENCE!!

Please Review.


	6. Getting To Know Each Other

**Chapter:** VI

**Isolations Ice**

**Getting To Know Each Other**

Hyuga Hiashi was upset and utterly disappointed, a week had passed and Hinata was not back. There was no trace of her, but the criminals sent against her were killed off clean like they've been fated to. He just wondered exactly what had happened and if it was Hinata the one who had delivered the kill. Neji stood to his right and his second daughter to his left. Was he ready to make Hanabi into his heir? Was Hanabi mature enough for it? Was Hinata really dead?

"Father ..." started Hanabi as he looked down at her with a raised brow to signal to continue "Where is Hinata, I haven't seen her....." she had a curious yet worried look on her young face and for the first time in his life Hiashi felt a pang of guilt and strong remorse. Neji smirked when he noticed the pathetic look on Hiashi's face, holding in the chuckle that threatened to bubble out his lips.

"Hanabi, do me a favor" both Hanabi and Neji looked up at Hiashi with disbelief. What kind of thing would he want her to promise? What will happen now...? "Pretend like you never had a older sister....." Hanabi stopped walking with them and Neji kept pace but was shocked at his words. Worst, as much as he disliked the younger girl, he could see her pain.

To

Simply

Forget

Your

Sibling

Ever

Existed

That hurt.

"W-wha–"

"Don't ask. Just do as I say" Hiashi snapped and for once – well maybe not once– Neji wanted to punch his face in. What was this man saying! There was no way that he ever had the right to erase someone like that. Not even to a child like Hinabi. Neji was about to say that he knew where she was when he stopped himself as Hinata's words resurfaced into his mind.....

"_Tell my father that I'm not coming home. Heck, that place was never my home. Make Hanabi heir, I'm tired of being his puppet that has to become strong. I'll make my own choices from now on"_

Hinata hadn't lied. He had never even told, and still could not. Yet whatever Hiashi said was to be followed and Hinata was frankly tired of all that. Still, now he knows why he and Hanabi hate each other so much, she's actually daddy's little girl. His favorite child and that is why no matter what he says Hanabi follows. Even if it means listening to her father on forgetting Hinata completely from her mind, if Hanabi did even feel, she would always remember her older sister in her heart.

Whether she likes it or not.

"Neji come along" Hiashi prompted as they started walking again, Hanabi had started to follow and did what her father asked. Forget her Older Sister ever existed, Neji knew she had, well at least pretended. Yet, Neji found that impossible.

_I'll make my own choices from now on_

Neji shook his head and turned away as he started to leave the different direction from Hiashi. Even though it was his father that was killed, his father had also decided to die just so he could be free. Hinata finally snapped and ran away just to be free of her father. Once you really took a look on how the Hyuga clan worked. He on the other hand was still here, under it all.

It was all manipulation and conditioning.

It was to a point now that it made him sick even to remember that stupid thing at his forehead. _Their_ expectations,_ their _teachings, No Hyuga he knows gets to make their choice, either Hiashi makes it for them or they have to find a way out. It was time to change that and it will either be with him as lead Hyuga or he could get the rightful heir to come back and over throw her father to finally change everything here.

* * *

Hyuga Hinata frowned as she walked around the small room that they were to stay for the night. So far on the week and two days that she's spent with Sasuke, they either sleep out in the woods or they would get to find a place to stay. It was nothing fancy, and that was perfect for her. She was tired of luxury.

Still, the cold ground does make you miss the comforts of a nice bed. The going out and in of places made you miss the baths and showers that you would regularly take. Not to mention the bathroom dilemmas.

Still, she is enjoying this.

Her choice living HER Life

And she had Sasuke.

Yet, Sasuke was keeping to his word on taking it slow. It's hard when they, the both of them, where to shy to even make a move......she bit her lower lip.....how the hell is she to ask him for a kiss? Maybe she could take it. Or to touch her? Well, he did sleep beside her, which was a bit of progress.....since the beginning.

"Okay, I found a laundry place and we can get our clothes washed and cleaned there" Sasuke said as he came in and picked through his pack. Last time they had a clean change of clothes was two days ago. Not that while traveling you got to smell good, but he did enjoy Hinata's particular scent. It was an animal attraction.

"Alright then let's go" Sasuke frowned.

"Easy for you to say, I got some .... Stuff here." he said as he pulled out his clothes Very carefully. This made her curious, what does he keep in his bag other than clothes? Sasuke noticed her curiosity and flashed a crooked grin that made Hinata's heart jump. She loved that crooked grin of his. "Its just money and other essentials, like tooth brush....you know stuff" Hinata nodded.

"Do you have a hair brush, in your _stuff?_" Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw her a small hair brush that was the kind that it wasn't even a hair bush, but it still worked well enough. Her hair is short from the back and long in the front after all.

Her new style

"Come on let's move it Hinata or it's gonna get full!" he snapped, still he didn't mean to snap. Hinata didn't really care, they were in urgency to get some clean clothes here, specially when he

has shared clothes with her. It should have lasted him a month without cleaning clothes, now it was only a week.

Then again his clothes smelled so great and felt great against her skin, bare underneath! She enjoyed his stuff. Still, they have done nothing but talked so far, how much more can you learn from a person in a week?

Specially when you spend most of your time with them.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke carried their clothes in black plastic bags and into the laundry mat place as Sasuke walked in there were some working ladies, thick at that. They were the kind of women that hated the pretty face, and skinny girls. They didn't care if you were a celebrity or a model! Hell no! Labor was their world, money their thing to squeal over and there was never enough of it.

Sasuke liked being around the people who didn't gush over something and just stuck to what they are suppose to be getting done. Hinata was also one to not just judge or even fall over like that.

"Here" he said as he put his bag down. "We'll wash the whites in this one" he said and Hinata nodded as Sasuke dumped his white clothing in. Hinata blushed, the only white clothing was her undergarments and so far she's not worn underwear, but forced to wear her bra.

"Umm" She shook her head, no one here cares! She told herself and reached into her shirt to undue her bra and throws it in as she also threw her underwear and some clothing Sasuke had

loaned her and some of her own packed shirt. Sasuke on the other hand blinked in disbelief at her actions, she must be getting confident.

With that he closed it and reached into his pocket. "Here, change this for quarters, I'm don't think we'll spend much, five the minimum" she nodded and went on to the changing machine as Sasuke put in their color clothing in and then a separate one for all his black clothing. For them, only three loads.

Hinata giggled to herself as she went to change the money, Sasuke was so different from the other guys she's met, even her cousin. Sasuke does what he has to and no complains he doesn't even judge things like this a 'Women work' she's glad for that.

Being braless made her feel exposed and she wrapped an arm around her chest as she grabbed a foam cup from a-top the coin changing machine and went on to take all the coins and set them in the cup as she hurried back to Sasuke's side.

"Here" Sasuke glanced up at her and smiled.

"Why don't you start them, I think they all take in one dollar twenty five each" Sasuke said as he closed the last machine, of all three and took some coins. Hinata nodded and started to put some coins in one as Sasuke in the other. Then Sasuke opened the tops to put in the soap and detergent and stuff. Soon there was nothing to do but wait for the machines to be done, half an hour with nothing.

Sasuke came to one of the empty folding tables and leaned against it. "Well this is fun" Hinata muttered and Sasuke smirk.

"Why don't we get to know each other a little better?" he suggested and Hinata looked at him. Well, that might be something better to do than nothing at all.

"Sure" then she got an idea in her head "physically" she said it more of a challenge than a suggestion. God! She's been dying for some physical contact with him, and not just sleeping next to him, she means touching.

Exploring

Sasuke eyed her, and then shrugged. "Physically" he agreed as Hinata smiled and then came to sit at the folding table and Sasuke smiled at her.

"Come here then" she said as Sasuke went over to her and put his arms around her waist as he was at full level with her chest, and her nice C-Cup breast. Then he looked up at her face and

she smiled as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his as to test it. Sasuke stood a little straighter so his head leveled with hers this time and brushed his own lips to hers.

Slow

Steady

Full

It was just fleeting teases of exploring the texture of each other's lips. So plaint, and so supple Sasuke's tongue came out to lick at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let out a puff of breath. It wasn't much at first just exploring teases. Before he claimed her full lips in a passion filled kiss.

Hinata didn't hesitate once to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer as Sasuke's hand moved from her waist to her hips and back up this time under her shirt to touch her naked waist. Hinata moaned, as she coaxed him on by running her fingers through out his hair soothingly and heatedly, they deepened the kiss as their tongues met again.

Sasuke's tongue explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue as then hers begged to battle his as she too wanted inside his mouth, the kiss was so wet and hot that it left them panting. Un-know to them that pair of eyes were watching them.

Sasuke and Hinata stared at each other again and panting "More ...physical" she panted out and Sasuke rose a brow, did she wanted to get...the perverted kind of physical, cause he's down with that.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he pressed his lips to her neck and she moved her head to the side to allow him better access to her neck.

"I mean, ....you know......touching" she said as she put her hand at his chest and then looked him in the eye, once she saw his eyes, she knew that he knew and he was just teasing cause he wanted her to say it. She didn't hesitate to touch the front of his pants were his male part is and made Sasuke jump.

More a demo than speaking it

Actions do speak louder than words.

"Dirty little girl" Sasuke said with a teasing glare and Hinata looked at him with a smile. She had nothing to hide, and innocent was far from what she wanted to be at this point. Sasuke right now was un-sure, he's never touch a girl before....do girls like to have their breast touched......then again, girls slap. "Touch anywhere right?"

"That's the idea" Sasuke sighed.

"No hitting" Hinata was confused by that but on full alert when his left hand cupped her left breast to full possession and he was staring at it with curiosity and intent as he moved his hand

over the shirt trying to explore it by feeling it over the cloth. Hinata wanted flesh on flesh, not

Flesh

Even if this was a public place

Sasuke enjoyed the exotic feeling that came from feeling her nipples harden under his palms and then feel her arching up inviting him to feel more. He looked up when she moaned out softly in appreciation to what he was doing.

He smirked as he leaned in and set his hot mouth at where he had just felt her nipple to be at and brought his other hand up to touch the other breast while his mouth was on the other one, wet and hot that it made Hinata gasp all of a sudden. She looked down at him and he was like a child and he was hers. She lightly ran her hand through his hair as she balanced herself with the other.

"Hey kids! Is this your load of clothes!?" asked an obnoxious voice that made Sasuke pull away and Hinata instantly missed his warmth.

"Yeah" he said and went over. The woman was mad because she's been waiting for them to get out their clothes so she could put hers in. how long had they been messing around?

Sasuke grabbed the basket and set all their clothes in before going around to the other side for the dryers. Hinata followed him while having her arms crossed. Her nipples were showing since Sasuke had made then harden.

* * *

The pair of eyes that had been watching them chuckled as he wrote down in his note book his new notes and the perfect book _'umm, Naruto's wedding is coming soon, so I'll change the __Characters to him and his Sakura. Sorry Sasuke. Some thing just have to be done one way or another, cause no one would even believe that you and sweet little Hinata-chan are even together_' thought Jiraya as he stepped out the woman shook her head. _'I'm so bad ass!!' _

She had also stopped the couple from their little groping show since this pervert was sketching them. It made her feel disgusted. Then again it was like whatever, young love was not to be wasted and those two looked so much in love. The way the girl was looking at the boy with complete adoration and he looked so content there with her.

Sweet love

She on the other hand lost her love when she was young, he had died. That didn't mean that she didn't marry and have children, but she lost her first and only True love. His second love could never compare.

Jiraiya on the other hand was outside scratching his head as he racked his brain for a proped name for the book that he was to give to Sakura and Naruto for their wedding featuring them, using Sasuke's and Hinata's story plot. They can't sue him! He is Jiraiya. And also he'll make sure not to tell them.

"A-HaH!" he said with a huge grin "MIXING BLACK AND WHITE DIRTY LAUNDRY!" he smirked as he wrote down the title and thus begun with the first sentence. "In the dim room of the laundry place stood a pink haired girl in nothing but a bra that barely covered her tits and a small thong. The blond man and his well muscled body drooled over his own goddess and that's when she whipped the her whip and hit the laundry machine to start it as they walked over to each other with a come heather look– " Jiraiya smiled to himself a perverted smile. "Oh yeah, this is going to be a good one"

Or a disaster.

* * *

Sasuke manage to load only one drying machine putting the last of the coins and then some, but it was enough to dry their clothing before they had to pack and go out to dinner already. Hinata came over to Sasuke's side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know we never finished getting to know each other" Sasuke smiled at her before crushing his lips to hers. She kissed back as she slipped her hands under his shirt to touch his muscled stomach, of his rangy body. He had a well toned chest and his abs, his six pack. She drew her hands to his back as she touched his smooth back, he was so powerful. He felt so good.

Sasuke was enjoying the feel of her hands traveling over him. Her hands were small and warm and made his skin tingle with her lingering touch. He wanted more. He slipped his on hands under her shirt and touched her breast that made her cry out startled when his fingers teased at her nipple. He loved the texture of her breast, big and firm.

Hinata pressed herself to him as much as she could; she wanted to feel all his bare skin on hers. She slipped her hands down his loose jeans that fell from his narrow hips and squeezed his butt cheeks making Sasuke flinch toward her. This was all new to her and him.

Since she was playing like that, Sasuke slipped his hand down to her stomach and slipping it into her pants and resting it over her flat stomach and above that sensitive part of hers that was now aching for his touch as their tongues met once again. She arched herself silently begging him to touch her.

She was glad when Sasuke got her message and then with his knee parted her legs and pressed her against the cool part of the drying machine as his other hand brought her right leg up around his waist and her left leg followed as he touched her bellow. Sasuke sighed when he felt her wet and swollen. Hinata just moaned. This time in her life this was one of the craziest things she was doing,

Sasuke slipped a finger in her and thrust them in twice before pulling his hand away and then putting his fingers in her mouth. He smirked at her as she looked at him with lust filled eyes. They weren't sure how much time they had spent exploring each other, but the Beep of the machines startled them out of it.

"We better get this done" he said as he kissed her one last time and then she helped him get out the dry clothes and with that they headed back to the room before going to dinner. _'We have to dothat again– more explicit_' they both thought. Each having their own thoughts on what else they could do.

All the possibilities

* * *

Yay! They got dirty!(Hope you are satisfied steph) -.-'

LOL Please Review and Tell me what you thought.

Am I moving them to fast or too slow.....hmmm


	7. Missing Him

**Chapter** VII

**Isolations Ice**

**Missing Him **

_-2 days Later- _

Hinata walked around the small living room that they were currently staying at. She sat down at the couch feeling lonely, desolation taking over as she tried not to think of his incredible hands and how they had touched her once. Well two days ago, but now she was missing him, and her body cried for his. She swore she had never felt this way before. It irritated her.

Still, that empty loneliness that she felt back in Konoha, she felt like her missing part was Sasuke all along, she for one felt like she belonged when she was in his arms. She didn't want to feel the loneliness no more; Sasuke was the best thing in her life. She'd cling to him with her life if he ever tried to leave her; she really didn't know what would happen if Sasuke was to ever push her away.

After they got back from the laundry that other time Sasuke said that he needed to go out to get some personal stuff and told her to stay here, that it wouldn't be safe for her to go there. He has only been gone half a day but she already missed him. What the hell could he have gone to get? Where did he go to make it so dangerous?

She sighed and used the remote control to turn on the mini television to see what there was good to watch. There was really nothing, but she stopped searching when she saw the Jerry Springer show.....this was really interesting, things people did was really weird. Would she one day be a freak in the show with Sasuke....Nah.

She giggled to herself as she kept watching people and their problems with parents and pimps and their hoes brothers fighting for the same girl also cousins, the gays and even lesbians had problems. This should hold her for a while before Sasuke came home. –Wait– _HOME?_ In this run downed place. No. Before Sasuke came back to_ her_. That's much better.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he made it to the water village, his black baggy sweater on and his big hood on over his head as he walked on with no problem. People here really didn't care, but he didn't want anyone to recognize him and he had learned his lesson last time. You can bump into almost anyone here.

Last time he had bumped into the new Team Seven and managed to escape with hurting Naruto and breaking that fool Sai's hand and left Sakura to whimper and take care of her comrades. They were certainly not his friends anymore, and he really didn't care what was up with them anymore.

He made it to the grocery store and then went on to get all the things that he wanted and what Hinata might want so not only getting tomatoes, he needed to get more real food. So he got some bread and then some bologna, cream and then grabbed apples and oranges and some pears.

He grabbed some other things like spinach and lettuce, anything that came into his mind and he nearly got one of everything. That was a lot of money, then again he never spent that much money and this was nothing. He was loaded. Hinata didn't need to know that though. He paid and went on to a clothes store.

He bought more sweat pants and some more shirts before getting some jeans. He made it a point to take Hinata some undergarments, he knew nothing of her size so grabbed those things at random and some clothes for her that he thought might fit her. He should have asked her for her size in things. But hey! Clothes were clothes. He paid that and left on to get more stuff.

What else do they need?

* * *

Hyuga Hiashi was not happy, he was NOT happy, he was un-happy. Ask why he was so un-happy, go ahead! Don't you want to know? Oh well, I'll tell you regardless. Hanabi did not like the fact that she was to be heiress, she wanted to know where her big sister was and then Neji had started to rebel against him again.

What was going on here? Was Hinata that much of an asset in the Hyuga mansion that now that she's gone, people have lost their minds and don't know what to do!? This was getting on his nerves.

"This is pissing the shit outta me!" he yelled and stopped when he noticed that Hanabi was there giving him a look of disbelief. "Don't ever repeat that..." he muttered before dashing out of the room.

"Father, you are pissing ME off" Hanabi said shaking her head in disappointment.

* * *

Tenten and Neji sat around their friends as well, all of them were looking at Neji for answers that Tenten and Lee already knew.

"So" drawled out Naruto. "What are you guys saying?"

"Idiot! We're saying that Hinata just ran away, for one, I have no clue where the hell she went I didn't follow her nor ask, I think she was going where ever, she could be anywhere!" Neji snapped.

"You're the one who's an Idiot! How could let her go so easily aren't you the once chosen to take care of her!" It was Ino's turn to snap. Everyone there was up-set and Neji was irked that they blamed him, why was everything being blamed on him when it had nothing to do with him but Hiashi.

"Maybe because Hinata was tired of the Hyuga life and she wanted her freedom" Neji spat out "I wasn't about to stop her!"

"Once you think about it, Hinata has had to work hard and she's more like the type people tend to over look" Tenten swallowed hard "that we too overlooked" she sent a glare to Sakura and The pink haired girl looked down.

"You can't control the way people feel!" she snapped. It was not her fault that Naruto loved her so much or that now she clung to that love because she feels like she needs it to survive. There was no way she ever thought in hurting Hinata by becoming Naruto's girlfriend and Fiancée, she always looked happy for all of them.

No one noticed her eyes.

No one notice her.

Naruto crossed his arms, he was utterly confused by what the hell they were talking about, so Neji let Hinata run away, big deal, they can totally go out and look for her! she's just a girl after all, Why are there here wasting time, and why the hell is he thinking this and not standing up and shout it! "I SAY WE GO LOOK FOR HER!" he finally yelled.

"NO!" yelled Neji back and they all turned to look at him with a look of Disbelief. "Hinata deserves her freedom! I won't bring her back to continue life as a miserable heir to the Hyuga clan!"

"At least to check up on her" Tenten prompted.

"Yeah, that way we know that she is safe" Ino added.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru who had been practicably dragged there. "We can't just leave just like that you know"

"Then we all don't have to go!" chirped in Ino.

"I'm going!" all the girls said in Unison, there was no way they were going to miss the opportunity to go and find their friend who might need them at this point. All the guys rolled their eyes – except Naruto, he just grinned in agreement.

"I'm going obviously" Neji said.

"Don't worry Youthful Neji! I'll let Gai- sensei knows!" Lee just grinned. He hoped for the best.

"I want to go to!" said Naruto.

"Alright, but that's it no more" Naji said and stood up "we better let Tsunade know." They nodded and followed him to Tsunade's office. Shikamaru, and lee decided to leave on what they had to do now. The quiet Sai follow as well, he was not about to miss this adventure.

* * *

"WHAT!" yelled Tsunade as she shoved all the paper work off of her desk….well, she had only been looking for an excuse to that anyway "Hinata's not here because now she's a missing nin!?" Naji nodded and then stepped back from the raging Tsunade. "I told Hiashi this was not a good Idea!"

"I know, but we want permission to find her.....we're not bringing her back" Neji stated firmly.

"What, why"

"Cause something about her freedom and shit! So what you say, baa-chan" Naruto butted in like nothing.

"Yes! But I want her to come back as well"

"You don't understand, the Hyuga clan......Hinata would just be un-happy again"

"Un-happy?" everyone there raised a brow. Hinata was shy and all but there was never sadness involved in all. Of course not! No one ever noticed her, ever took a second glace to see what she was feeling.

"Alright" said Tsunade as she remembers what Hiashi had requested the week that Hinata had gone missing. "She can stay IF she's happy out there, if not I want her back within Konoha walls where it's safe...." Tsunade said as she stuns her chair around. Everyone nodded and headed out the door before her voice stopped them in their tracks. "Neji......make sure your doing the right thing"

"Make sure you do the right thing too and not tell Hiashi-baka about this" Snapped Neji and all left.

"So where we start searching?" asked Naruto as they sprinted out the Konoha walls.

* * *

Sasuke left the Village he had just been at like nothing and was back on the criminal territory lands. He made t to the small house that he and Hinata are currently sharing, and decided that they will leave this place soon. He stepped in and hurried to the small kitchen were he set the things down.

Hinata who was on the couch and seeing Seinfeld quickly got up and rushed to Sasuke's side. Sasuke set the bag down and slightly smiled at her "You finally came back" she eyed the bags "where did you go and what did you get?" She blinked with curiosity.

"Some village didn't bother to know the name and food and clothes and stuff" Sasuke said mixing up his sentence into his full answer and then shrugged as he pulled out everything and Hinata set the fruit in the mini fridge.

"What kind of clothes did you get?" she asked , she was feeling a bit disappointed that she couldn't go and see clothes for herself, but sharing Sasuke's clothes was so much fun and they smelled so nice....

"Here" he said as he handed her two bags that held clothes for her. She blinked and took out the clothing and looking at it, some of them where nice, really. She liked them all, Sasuke's pick was nice. Then she saw the underwear and things and she blushed a bit and then noticed that

Only some were good for her.....she pulled out random underwear and unfolded it. It was for an over weight person.

Freaking huge.

"Did you really think this would fit on me?" she asked with a giggle and Sasuke turned to see what she was referring to and nearly had a panic attack. "Or did you want to join me and share an underwear?"

"No!" he said defensively "but I wasn't going to rummage through _those_ things either! You know what don't look at them here, get them away from me!" Hinata shook her head, she got already that he found that embarrassing, a guy shopping for girls undergarments and without a girl there with him to call his girlfriend "So you want me to cook or do you want to...."

"You cook"

"Yeah, I have to know since I've taken care of myself since I was eight" Hinata nodded and then looked back into the bag.

"I'll cook, you make sure everything goes where it suppose to" she said and then rummage through the bag more. Then something caught her eye and made her madly blush, Sasuke

somehow had gotten not only bad underwear, he had gotten sexy ones to. She took a deep breath. Sasuke didn't need to know......yet....maybe......if they ever.....

'_Wonder what Sasuke would think of he saw me in nothing but lingerie....' _Hinata closed the bag and then set it aside as she looked at the things Sasuke got and started out on their late dinner. At least he was home, here with her. That was what mattered.

"Do you mind if we relocate in a week or so?" Sasuke asked and Hinata turned to stare at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Move"

"Well, if you know a better place than this one I wouldn't mind, but I also don't mind being here" she said as she continue to get her ingredients ready, Sasuke just nodded. Home seem like home anywhere to both as long as the other was there.

'_Wonder when we'll have sex.....' _Both thought simultaneously.

Thing was both of them were to scare to even initiate a move on the other.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED!! Hope you liked this chapter!

Please Review!!


	8. Think About It

**Chapter:** VIII

**Isolations Ice**

**Think About It**

"Tell me ONE more time why we're not going to bring her back home" Naruto demanded as they slowly walked through the forest where Neji last saw her run into. He once again sighed and rolled his eyes, he was starting to regret to even ask Naruto to come, but if his fiancée was coming the blond dobe was sure to follow. It was crazy how obsessed Naruto was with Sakura, no even he and Tenten! "Seriously, I don't get it!"

"Maybe you would if you weren't SO DENSE!" snapped Neji, finally cracking; he could not take anymore of Naruto's talking. The girls sighed out and Sai just shook his head. Why Sai was here was another complete mystery, although he knew it had to do with Sai liking to be around Sakura and Naruto. This was like his only shot to leave the village for a while with friends. Either way, Neji didn't like it as he narrowed his eyes and turned on Saii to get a straight answer. "And why are you here?" Neji said tuning on him.

"Have nothing else to do white eyes" he said salaciously making Neji back away from him with a look of disgust. Seriously, the boy tried to hard to find a way to fit in that it was ridiculous. Especially that time that he grabbed Naruto's crotch and tried to mesure him as if it was Naruto's breast.

"You really didn't have to come Sai" Sakura added in sweetly. Sai decided to ignore her, after all this days where they were all getting married and starting their dumb families there was no action, this counts for an adventure. Couldn't any of them understand that? No, because they were all happily living in their love they forgot about misery.

"Okay, so were just going to see her, no more, see how's she doing on her own and maybe get her to come back with us" Tenten said calmly as she hoped that Naruto understood, cause she for one knew that Hinata had– well now maybe _used_ to have a crush on the Idiot of Konoha. She wasn't so sure now, she's been to busy on her self.....selfishness....

"I still don't get it!!" Naruto whined and then dodged a punch from Neji.

"Think about it you IDIOT!" Naruto decided to do so......but only for a few seconds and then he was confused again. Probably even more confused than in the beginning, if Hinata wanted to leave, why bring her back? He'd given up on Sasuke and let him go on his own exploring adventures.

Naruto saw them as kids that needed to get out.

"Okay, I got something" said Ino "like that one time that I was talking to Hinata......"

Flashback

"_Can't you believe that me and Shikamaru just did the deed" said Ino ecstatic of how Shikamaru and her made love._

"_You did the big IT?" question Hinata. Despite the shock her voice was still soft. _

"_Yeah!" she was so jumpy and looked so happy, Hinata smiled but if you looked at her eyes you'd see the envy. She wanted that. She wanted to feel like Ino felt. When Ino had gotten with Shikamaru she told her how Shikamaru made her feel and how hard it was to explain. It was also the day that she figured it was WAY different from what she felt with Naruto._

_She learned that she didn't love Naruto, she admired him and cared, but it was more like 'wow, that's who I will call my role model...' it was not love. _

_Or more like a crush like what girls get from their favorite band lead singer or artist, of actors..... _

"_....It was so Amazing" Ino laughed sheepishly. "I just had to brag!"_

"_Yeah, I know. It must have been special" was that longing in her voice......_

End

"Okay what does you telling us the first time you and Shikamaru did the Oh fuck it, fucked! Have to do with anything!" Sakura snapped still not getting it, so perfect a dense couple where Naruto and Sakura now so perfectly matched. So meant to be together Ino rolled her eyes at them. They deserved to get hit on the head.

"She was envious, can't you see that she didn't have that!"Neji paled even more that his original skin color.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT HINATA WOULD EVER WANT TO HAVE SEX!" he snapped and all the girls laughed, leaving all the men in the group confused. After all it wasn't usually the girl that came looking for the sex, it was the guy. Still, even a girl can seduce a guy into having sex easily. Didn't take a genius once men started to think with their lower regions and needs.

"What's so funny?" asked Sai.

"You see its girls dream to have their special someone with them in bed! We girls do have fantasies and WE DO! Think about sex, no matter how innocent or lady like we are!" Snapped Tenten which made all the guys look at them in disbelief. "It is after all natural, we're all full with need here."

"Then what about things like when girls squeal 'AWW YOU PERVERT!' " Naruto retorted and the other two guys agreed and the girls rolled their eyes. "And all that noise because an innocent guy happened to stumble in on them with only a towel or something, not like we asked to see everything."

"We do have to have a sense of dignity!" snapped Ino, getting 'Yeah!' from the other two girls. She smirked, like beat that _pendejos_!(Idiots) Naruto pouted and crossed his arms while Neji felt like tearing out his hair, how the hell had they gotten stuck talking about such things when they should be concentration on bringing Hinata back.

"Or what about the classic _'I want to wait till we're either ready or married'_ or that crap isn't the same thing as doing it out of wedlock!" Sai said this time and Naruto nodded while Neji decided that he had enough of this conversation, so his brain left for a couple of seconds.

"Precautions" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten answered smoothly

"OF WHAT!" demanded Naruto.

"Well for one, we have to tie down the guy so he won't run away after he feels he's had enough of the goods"

"Second, pregnancy and then the guy trying to bail out of it to not take care of his child as well!" snapped Sakura as she bonked her fiancée on his head. "You even try to pull that stund I'll hunt you down and roast you like a pig" Naruto then feared for his life and Neji decided to add his own twist as he turned to Tenten.

"What about when I proposed and you totally gave your self to me, what if I had been joking and the ring was fake and I left you the next day after the one night stand" Everyone looked at Neji with Disbelief but Tenten looked at him with rage.

"Trust me Hyuga, you don't want to fuck with me" Tenten seethed a sharp Kunai already in her hand and pointed at her necl.

"Trust me, I do" Tenten flushed, but kept livid as Neji chuckled.

"Okay, so because Hinata couldn't find no one to lay her she went to look for someone and now we won't bring her back cause she might be pregnant and the child needs a father" Naruto was

hit on the head by everyone except Sai who sighed and rolled his eyes as he kept repeating 'it's all worth it!' 'All worth to get out of Konoha!'

"What about the fact that Hinata had a-long-term-crush on the village Idiot!" Ino snapped. "What happened to that, maybe she could not stand to look at him sucking on the forehead's lips"

"Hello she got over that, like I don't know, WAY back" Tenten snapped and Neji nodded in agreement. "Even before he got with Sakura"

"She did, I more say that she was hoping to get noticed by any boy then" Neji responded, to bad he would never would let any near his cousin, then again when he let her go, there could be someone trying to rape her! Shit! Well, it was not like anyone else noticed her, Kiba me t someone else and Shino had his bug princess already……who was there for Hinata? He turned to Sai. HELL NO!

"The village Idiot, nice" said Sai.

"Who's the Village Idiot?" asked Naruto and they all rolled their eyes and decided to ignore him at that, it was not like Hinata liked him anymore so the topic didn't really matter and Naruto really didn't need to know."Okay so Hinata just wants to be free, I don't get why she can't be free in Konoha" Naruto stated and they all turned to Neji with a look that said 'yeah why?'

"You guys would never understand, not even Hanabi wants to be heir" Neji sighed out.....

—

Hinata groaned when she felt something warm and heavy on top of her, when her eyes finally opened she saw that it was Sasuke sleeping comfortably on top of her. She looked up at the ceiling and blushed as she remembered how it happened.

– Remembering—

_She had woken up cold and shivering and Sasuke's body was on the other side of the bed nearly falling to the side as she tugged on him. He woke up sleepily as he mumbled something on 'it was time to get up', that time to wake up was when he fell off the bed and stuff, but she didn't want him to get up early like always. _

"_Please stay close to me" she said, herself still half a sleep and then she pulled him to her and the blankets and all, he came to be on top of her with her clutching him hard and breathing in the scent of his hair. She smiled and fell back asleep. _

— end–

Hinata smiled, at least she kept Sasuke from waking them up so early in the day that day, but looking out the window explains why it felt hot now. The noon sun was glaring and he was warm and on top of her.

"Sasuke" she said and nudged him on the side until Sasuke rolled on the bed she got on her elbows to see him groan and literally fall of the bed but then shoot up jumping back in the bed

rubbing his head and then looking around, he seemed confused on why the hell the room was so bright with sunlight.

"Oh shit! We woke up late!" he stood on the bed and jumped off.

"Actually, you would have woken up earlier with your little 'fall off the bed' thing, but I didn't let you" she laughed and Sasuke grunted.

"Why?"

"Because I was cold and you have to admit that you yourself were sleepy and it was nice sleeping in!" Sasuke sighed as he went over to the bed and laid his head on her lap and relaxed. It has been a LONG time since he's slept in or even relaxed a bit at all. It was nice, especially with Hinata by his side. He did enjoy it.

Hinata sighed as she leaned in and kissed his forehead and the tip of his nose before running her fingers through his hair. It was silky soft and so far when he woke up it looked so CUTE! How his hair was still sticking up but messier.......she wondered how her hair looked in the mornings now. Her's probably was not as cute as his.

"What are we going to do today, Sasuke?" She asked softly as she admired his gorgeous face and smiled down at him. How come she was so at peace with him and not so alone, he was the supposed cold-hearted Uchiha, he was really not. As far as she knew he was the nicest guy she met and he turned her on like.....she never thought possible. She knew what sex was and the concept of it, she found it boring and just for reproduction, and she didn't know there would be want and intense need and desire.

Besides ever since she was a child she found it unfair that it was the girl that had to get pregnant and that boys were lucky they didn't. Then she guessed that having that ability was pretty incredible. You know to hold a life inside of you that you build with the one you love….

"Just sleep the day away" he murmured. Usually, he would never let ANYONE! Either male or female EVER get near him. NEVER! But Hinata was someone that he really wanted to have around and that was for him a heaven. He could not explain this feeling that he craved her and only her, like a child wanting attention.

"And the night?" she asked amused. Sasuke grunted before he chuckled and Hinata found that she liked his laughs, small or big, they were nice to hear, and they made her smile.

"Alright, eventually we will have to get up and eat" Hinata laughed at that, that was true, they would also have to get up and go to the bedroom and do their own thing. Later though, right now everything was peaceful and perfect.

"Okay" she whispered into his ear and nibbled a bit on it.

"...Hinata..." She kissed his cheek.

"Sasuke...." she responded as her tongue came out to lick his cheek to his lips asking them to part. Sasuke grunted and with his teeth he gently caught her tongue and sucked on it, before it came down to a tongue war. He pulled her to him.

Hinata eventually came to straddle him, then their bodies pressed together as she laid on top of him her hands running through his hair as they both moaned into each others mouth, Hinata

'eeped' a bit when she felt his congeal of arousal. What surprised her was how her body responded to it, a hard desire hitting her and making her ache in her area as if responding to his arousal.

She grinded her sensitive area to his, the material clothing between them became frustrating for them that they had the urge to tare it off. It was so insane, the feeling and the way that their

minds fogged up with the animalistic need , the kiss becoming brutal and hands clutching shirts. This was crazy......

So desperate

The desire flaring out of control....

Sasuke at once pulled away panting hard and his ebony eyes in a haze of lust, his hands shaking with a need...he never ever craved human contact like he longed it from her. But it was too fast....was it not?

He looked up at the beautiful girl on top of him, her white eyes the same hazy with lust and need like his and panting hard, hair messy and she was sexy and that blush across his cheeks. She.... was she really his?

"Maybe we should take a cold shower"

"Together"

"Yes– No!"

"Sasuke" she whined out. Even she herself knew that it was too fast, but the feeling was so intense and so right. One way or another, she'll be in bed naked and sweaty with him.....After all, they had made a deal.

"I know, but not today" Sasuke wasn't sure yet what was going on, so he decided that he would wait to know why the hell he couldn't keep control over his body, was it because he was still a virgin and even though he has looked at girls, Hinata was different. Something about her just drove him crazy and he didn't want it to go to waste with things like cheap fucking.

To Hinata, Sasuke is different, but they understand each other and that's what made it more Intense. Still, what would you call this?

Was this Pure lust, or a Pure love that is starting to bloom......

—

"Tell me ONE more time why we're not going to bring her back home" Naruto demanded once more, like he did at the beginning of the chapter. Everyone else either groaned or rolled their eyes. Either Naruto really didn't get it or he was having a mental episode.

"Cause Neji!" they all hissed.

"OOH" Naruto said hyper actively as if he had suddenly figured out something amazing and everyone fell anime style when he said "I don't get it"

"Then don't worry about it" hissed Sakura to him as she leaned into him and put her head at his shoulder.

"Fine" he pouted and wrapped an arm around her waist. Of course they came to a halt when they saw something odd and moving ahead of them. It seemed to be dancing and waving a pen around, white and red, white and red, it was familiar to Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY MOST EVIL – I MEAN, – MY MOST BRILLIANT LAUNDRY MAT INTIMET SCENES! IT'S COMPLETE HAHAHAHAHAHA" they all stopped short and to Naruto's surprise and Oh-so-Familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled and the toad Sannin jumped up and then flashed a grin. Now they could see who it was now that he was no t moving around like he was doing some sort of witch dance over a cauldron

"Why Naruto, never expected to see you here" he giggled and they all sweat dropped. This encounter can't be good!

* * *

Damn, so much to do to get into a university and still the tests persue, damn them. Well, Thank you for all who reviewed and are keeping up with this story. Means alot that you like it.

Please Review.


	9. She's With Who!

**Chapter:** IX

**Isolations Ice**

**She's With Who!?**

"Jiraiya! What are you doing here!" hissed Naruto and everyone else felt the urge to run, he had a pink and Orange book in his hand that he was holding up like it was the bible or something and laughing like he was on crack. "Jiraiya!" Naruto called again as Sakura came to hide behind Naruto. It was obvious that their presence for the man was known; he just seemed to not want to acknowledge them, for one, because every time he glanced at them he would throw a fit of perverted giggles.

It was getting annoying.

"Oh, but why are you two here?" Jiraiya asked as he stopped his laughter to look at the blond and pink haired lovers that were supposed to get married soon, as serious as he could, was he to late and they where going on they honeymoon and were the other their escorts? This was starting to hurt his brain.

Wait

Why had he been laughing?

Oh yeah.

"We're actually in a mission to go get Hinata back!" Naruto exclaimed pointing to somewhere unknown and Jiraiya smirked as he remembered the Oh-So-innocent little Hinata be naughty with the killer looking Sasuke. The two had been so hot and heavy that moment, so in a trance that he had taken the time to capture the moment and built up his next story. After all, he was not the best selling porn author out there for nothing!

"Why? _She's _perfectly happy where she is" he laughed at his own personal joke and that made the others do a double take and then he totally blew them away with what came out of his mouth "Is Uchiha Sasuke back in Konoha? What was his penalty?" That was totally unexpected; they had not even mentioned the Uchiha in some time now. He seemed to not fit here, what was Jiraiya getting at?

"No, no! Sasuke is till missing!" Ino hissed getting tired of this "Hinata is the one missing now...well as well"

"Oh" he said as if it was nothing, for one thing he was aware what the young Uchiha has been up-to and what he's probably up-to _now_. Now everything was different.....cause Sasuke finished all a year back and he could have returned to Konoha but he didn't he was just always on his own after team snake died....Isolations Ice.... "The Ice" he said, that was Sasuke and Hinata, and she was also always alone.

The Isolation

"What?" asked Neji "can you just tell us where you saw her so we can be on our way" Jiraiya turned to look at the white eyed boy and pondered if he should give away the location. It was far from here and it might take them around two weeks to get there, but going through criminal

Village was not good if you had enemies there. But then again, he remembered the exchanged kisses and warm touches....

Passion built up

Could

Easily

Crumble

In

Simple

Words

"Well?" prompted Tenten. Everyone was getting impatient.

"I don't know where she is now" he responded with a little clearing of his throat, he could not bring himself to tell them the location of the two people who have been isolated in the world. He decided to stick to his annoying and perverted self and be difficult on them. "Shall I tell you guys this story, is including Sakura and Naruto! An Icha Icha paradise for you wedding night! So hot!" He finished with sucking at his teeth.

"WHAT!" they all yelled, more in particular the blond haired boy and pink haired girl yelled. Sakura looked extremely pissed.

"It's for your wedding, he he"

"You sick pervert!" Sakura screeched. Jiraiya rolled his eyes, is not like he got the idea from the blond and pink haired girl, it wasn't like there was any couple to look over in Konoha, they were all boring, Sasuke and Hinata where the first hot thing he saw, they had been the breath of fresh air that he had been looking for...

"See, it starts at the laundry mat place when I was just like going for a walk, then inspiration struck me like 'DAMN' when I saw Sasuke and Hinata kissing and exploring each other with such a flaring passion–" Had he already said something wrong, his senile old mind could no keep up with his tumbling mouth.

"WHAT!" everyone there exclaimed with fury in their eyes and disbelief, did they just hear right? Jiraiya shook his hands in front of himself and shook his head in desperation that they would not think anything of it. That he was just being a pervert.

"Oops" Jiraiya started to sweat like crazy, "oh, look at the time I got to run" Neji on the other hand was livid and then he had Jiraiya pinned to a tree, never mess with a pissed off Hyuga. There was no room for games or lies or anything, and everyone made sure that he was not about to run away.

"She's with the brat!" Neji hissed, Byakugan activated and all.... so dramatic. Surely there was no need for these dramatics.

"Well, if by brat you mean Uchiha Sasuke, yeah, she's with the thug" Neji threw Jiraiya to the side; "We have to go get her NOW!!" he said but was stopped by his Tenten.

"Hello! We don't know where she really is!" she said stating a fact that made Neji feel un-easy.

"Wow, did you say that they were kissing and exploring each other?" Asked Ino, only to add more tension to an already tensed up and furious Neji.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked "The Uchiha Ice Cold Sasuke?" Naruto grinned widely and foxy as he looked at the shocked expressions of his soon to be wife, the blond and Sai. This was un heard of to them, Sasuke was ice.

"Hey, Teme's male too ya know, with all the needs" he said pointing out that even though Sasuke didn't like them, he was bound to like someone to satisfy his urges.

"The prince of ice?"

"I'm going To Kill Uchiha!!"

* * *

"Where are we going Sasuke?" asked Hinata as she finished washing the dishes, Sasuke looked up at her and sighed.

"Really no where in particular, there's nothing to do but get out and get some fresh air" She nodded with a smile. That sounded like a good idea. She finished up with what she had to do and they were on their way. There was nothing much to do, so they just went out for a walk and to have a little talk as they came to rest.

"So you're the oldest of your family....I never realized how much pressure and how much is expected from the first born child of the clan" Sasuke mumbled as he remembered Itachi never having time for him. Was Itachi this overwhelmed, but he seemed to have everything under control....nothing could face his big brother. Maybe it was because he tried to act strong to please their parents.

Hinata shrugged "though my sister Hanabi's always been the favorite and I've been the failure" Sasuke scoffed at that, even he had learned that it didn't matter what your family thought, it was you yourself that had want to change for yourself to improve not cause your clan. "What was that scoff for?"

"For one we have something in common"

"Huh?"

"you see, I was always the one trying to do good and get my dad to notice me, but I mostly wanted my brother to train me......" he shrugged "after I left Konoha and went to sound at that moment I was lost and thought that the solution was to be given the power, but it doesn't happened over night, you have to work on it"

"I get it" Hinata said as she remembered how Naruto had always tried over and over again after failing so much, he was carefree. He learned at his pace and made a great ninja, she admired that. That was what Sasuke also learned. "There is always going to be someone better than you, huh" Sasuke nodded.

"But you got to also remember that there is always going to be someone your greater than..."he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Guess leaving thought you a lot"

"Part of the reason that I also left was that I didn't know what I was doing there, I wanted to get out, it was like holding me back." Hinata sighed, just like she too felt. It made it so easy to be with someone that understood you.

"Like I needed to be free from the Hyuga clan, everything about it was not what I wanted or believed"

"Wonder if Itachi felt the same and that is why he killed the clan...."

"Didn't you feel remorse for killing him?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Well.....I never....really killed him....personally he didn't have long to live and he was suffering so ....." Hinata nodded.

"Did you ever plan to come back to Konoha....eventually or something?" Hinata asked she was curious as to where he was headed.

"No– why would I? There is nothing left for me to go back there for other than my family pictures and at the Uchiha compound, but no...." Hinata looked at him with a look that seemed to beg him.

"What about Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Not even for them, what does Kakashi care, I nearly killed Naruto and Sakura is annoying" Hinata shook her head.

"Maybe I should tell you that I used to have a crush on him..." Sasuke turned to look at her with disbelief.

"So you'll go back because of the dobe?"

"Don't be stupid! That was the past, I'm actually enjoying you" she said with a smile getting near the Uchiha.

"How am I sure that your not thinking of the blond idiot than me when were kissing" Hinata sighed.

"Because! You're a better kisser"

"You kissed him!" Sasuke backed away.

"Nope" she answered truthfully.

"Then how would you know"

"Cause when Sakura and he are kissing they are literally dripping Saliva and it sounds .....Like their, like you know a dog drinking water" Sasuke's eye twitched, he really didn't need to know about the pink haired chick and the dobe's life and their kissing.

yuck

"And you spy on them kissing?"

"NO!" Hinata huffed before she suddenly tackled Sasuke to the grass that they have been sitting on, it was a secluded area where no one could see them"they do public displays and besides! They're getting married so they...you know" Sasuke chuckled.

"No I don't know and I don't think I ever want to know" Hinata laughed and settled herself comfortably on top of him. "You were the first guy that I kissed, but I have seen and wondered what a kiss was like....."

"Seen?"

"Yeah, it's not fun when you're the only one in the group that doesn't have someone and then all your friends have their tongues down each others throat, nasty, and feel like the spare wheel that

is squeaking alone and forgotten." Sasuke leaned up and pressed his lips to hers and then pulled away.

"Well, now you know" he said. She smiled at him.

"Yes, now I know" Then she rose a brow "do you think we make any funny sound when we're kissing" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Tenten and Neji do this little sound that sounds like a squeaking of a rat and, you already know Sakura and Naruto like slobbering and Ino and Shikamaru is like a little 'umphs' " Sasuke looked back at their making out, all he can re-call is the heavy breathing and the occasional grunt or moan.

"What do you think?"

"That we do make a funny sound?" she asked more than stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should record ourselves kissing, huh"

"No," She paused a bit "though it sounds kind of kinky" Sasuke laughed at that and Hinata found that she enjoyed his laughter. It made her smile a little softer and like him a little more......much, much more....

"Alright, so let's see, back in Konoha lives going on. But since I was the first guy you kissed..... Didn't you have a boyfriend" Hinata shrugged.

"Kiba wanted to be my boyfriend, but then so did Shino and that's when our team split.... I hope they talk to each other soon and forget about me cause they were more like brothers than anything more" Sasuke nodded.

"So what are we?" he asked all of a sudden. Hinata blinked, they knew much about each other to just be fuck buddies at this point in life....

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend" she said without hesitation. What was there to hesitate when she wanted to give herself completely and freely to the guy below her right now? Sasuke smiled at her answer he liked it, they were a couple.

He leaned up and kissed her on the lips and she parted her lips for his tongue as she tried to pull him closer and his hands itched to touch, slip under her shirt and touch her breast. After a while at just tugging on each other they decided to go home.

* * *

"I need a precise location as to where they are!" hissed Neji as he was threatening to kill Jiraiya on the spot. That made everyone start pulling at him to try and pry him off the serial old perverted man.

"Dude! Calm down!" said Sai as Naruto was the first one to be thrown to another side.

"Shut it Sai! And don't call me dude, this is my cousin!"

"We all get it! But he also said that she was happy!" Naruto yelled from where he had landed.

"He has a point" Sakura siad.

"Oh yeah, agree with your boyfriend, what if it was Naruto's life hanging on the balance!" Neji Retorted.

"But it's not! And neither is Hinata's" Sakura spat back.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" he yelled "she's with THE Uchiha Ice BLOCK! SASUKE! And worst he's a GUY!"

"Duh" said Ino.

"What if he's holding her against her will?"

"Well, it was Hinata coaxing him on" added Jiraiya and Neji punched him knocking him out.

"You can't put off that Hinata might also want that!" Tenten snapped "girls have needs too as much as males do!"

"It's Hinata"

"It's normal" Ino snapped.

"Or it's just Uchiha"

"Neji stop being dense!" Tenten said "now calm down and let's think rationally" Neji grumbled.

"We're getting no where fast"

* * *

Damn, it's 12 midnight.....so tired. Well, hope you enjoyed this one!! Thank you for all who review and are keeping up with this story!!

Please Review.


	10. Beyond Exploration

**Chapter:** X

**Isolations Ice**

**Beyond Exploration**

_A Week Later_

Hinata sat on the bathroom floor as she looked over all the underwear that Sasuke had bought her at random, there were some that could be used to drive a man crazy, in this case and plan drive Sasuke crazy. Then the others, well, they could take some explaining as to what the person who designed them was thinking.

She looked over some that barely even covered her private areas, she shrugged and chose the less revealing and placed them in her bag before she walked back outside and into the small living room where she found Sasuke watching television, he was watching a weird show about this one family and where the husbands are brain dead, but one smarter than the other. One family is like pigs and aren't ashamed and the other is like a normal proper family living together.

"Can we watch the Jerry Springer show?" Hinata asked and Sasuke turned to face her with a bored expression.

"Maury is on right now" She frowned. Being in a place hidden like this was not much fun, specially since your only source of entertainment was a little black box and the guy you liked was a little shy. Okay, so it wasn't that bad. Maybe she was just desperate.

"Fine after this" Sasuke nodded and then they were back silent again watching the television but there was a similar thought running through all their minds _'we could so be doing something much better right now'_

* * *

_Back with the others_

Neji sat there crossed legged looking ready to spring up any time soon and kill Jiraiya who was infuriating him to no end because he wouldn't talk "Let's try this one more time" he growled and the tied up Jiraiya rolled his eyes "where the hell is my cousin and it better not be with that brat!" Jiraiya shook his head. How did he get on this end?

"Look I don't know anything! I just saw them in the laundry kissing!" he snapped and everyone looked confused. Oh crap, maybe that was just saying a little to much. Oh well, it was out, better keep quiet about the groping part of their little make out session.

"How! There isn't a village hear for miles and that's sand" said Sakura as she thought about the distances and locations of things. Jiraiya began to laugh. It was improbable for there to be a laundry mat here, right?

"Well you see.....if you would just make a slight detour to the right you'll come upon a place that is not in the map, one criminals designed for themselves and fellow companinons" then he really got mad, they had made him say to much already "Now you snotty kids let me down! NARUTO!" Naruto bowed his head and smiled his foxy smile.

"Yes Jiraiya!"

"NARUTO!"

"Yes Sakura"

"NARUTO!"

"Yes Jiraiya"

"NARUTO, YOU HELP HIM AND YOU GET NONE OF THIS YOU HEAR! NONE OF THIS" Sakura said as she pointed at her body and Naruto looked torn. His Teacher that helped him so much, who is also his godfather, or Sakura his fiancée and wife to be who was so delicious and stuff and if he helps Jiraiya he wont get to see her goodies.......

"Forget it toad man"

"SELL OUT!"

"Look who's talking" Naruto crossed his arms "You would also leave me hanging if a hot girl told you you'll be put in a leash if you helped."

"Okay, stop all the nonsense, what did you say about that slight detour...?" Tenten asked as she saw that Neji was about ready to kill everyone around him. He needed to calm down and the sooner that they found Hinata the better.

"It's a slight detour to the right, is like heading to Sand but you come across this cross road, to the right criminal villages, now don't take the other once, those lead to Shaman King , Kodocha, and DN Angel." Jiraiya said shaking himself and bouncing trying to loosen the ropes. He really hated explaining all these things to them, had these kids ever been around here?

"DN what and Kodo-Who?" asked Naruto.

"Don't ask, those are cross over's we don't need to make here, you should really ask the creator, now to the right, Criminal Village that's all I know" All of a sudden Neji had the cold sharp edge of a Kunai pointed at Jiraiya's throat making the white haired man stop. He gulped at the evil look in Neji's eyes.

"Liar!" he growled and Jiraiya quivered.

"Damn you boy! I got my idea and besides if I would have bugged them I would have gotten my ass busted! I had no reason to go and ask them what they were doing, it was their own privacy!" he snapped and then huffed and looked away, to him looking was not violating their privacy, because they didn't know and so it made it somehow alright. "I have integrity!" he said hotly.

"What Integrity, I know that you know were she is"

"That's what your friend's little sister said" Jiraiya stuck out his tongue but it retreated back in his mouth when the Kunai nearly sliced it off. "I honestly don't know! I didn't follow them after that..." He looked away " that big bulky ladies are protective of the young there" Jiraiya had given up already, he really didn't know all he knew was that they were in that criminal land, judging by that Sasuke must know many other places. Also, he had nearly been killed, he had left and not followed them….though he did wonder if the two raven headed lovers went any farther that day.

Tenten came and put a hand over Neji's tense shoulder making him relax. "Come on we have a great lead here now. So we can go with that" Neji nodded and then composed himself as best as possible. Jiraiya felt grateful.

"Let's move out!" he yelled and then they all followed him to where Jiraiya had told them to go. There was no way that Hinata would ever be with the Ice man; she just could not be with Uchiha Sasuke!

"HEY!!" Jiraiya yelled wiggling around "THOSE DAMN BRATS FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!!" Just then he remembered a move he learned in a porn video to untie the ropes around him. He swore, he was a genius.

* * *

It soon got dark and there was nothing much on the T.V but the show of that crazy doctor House and all his sarcasm and things. It was really cool, they could relate. Still, did every show had to have some kind of complicated love problem? Hinata looked over from the television to Sasuke and groaned making Sasuke look up at her and then he smiled when he saw how bored she looked. Guessing by that he can tell that she wants to do something more productive, maybe is time to stop holding back and go on and make her completely his.

"....what are you thinking Sasuke...?" Hinata asked all of a sudden as she saw his eyes flickered from black to red a couple of times when he was looking at her like she was some sort of Candy and he was like a little child wanting. On the other hand Sasuke decided to answer truthfully.

"You sweaty, naked and thrashing in pleasure under me, yelling my name and stuff, you know the rest" Hinata blushed at his little explanation and she imagined it in her mind, it was a pretty hot thing to think about. Besides that, she really wanted to feel Sasuke badly.

"Why don't you stop thinking it and make it reality?" she asked all of a sudden coming over to him and straddling his lap as Sasuke leaned into the couch making himself confortable as she was on top of him. She leaned down and he pressed his lips to hers and Hinata parted her lips for his tongue to come in and she caught it with her teeth and then started to suck on it lightly.

Hands soon started roaming, searching, wanting to feel that flesh but the material of their clothing was on the way making it frustrating for them. Sasuke begun to un-button the shirt she was currently wearing and broke the kiss to look at her, she was wearing a way small bra that had her breasts practically spilling out and he could nearly see the tip of her nipple all in the while Hinata was kissing this side of his head to and his ear with her hand caressing the hair at the back of his nape. "Sasuke, touch me please" she moaned into his ear and Sasuke's hands came to her waist pulling her closer.

She was so eager, liquid fire that he had to fight to control himself. He latched his mouth to her throat and then his hands at her waist went to her back and pull of the shirt before fondling with the hook of her bra and then unhooking it while his mouth slowly traveled down to the top of her firm breasts and lightly sucked and licked her delicious flesh.

On the other hand Hinata was moaning and practically purring with the pleasure that he was bringing her. When her bra was off, his left hand came to play with her left breast while his mouth came around wet and hot, her right nipple and made her moan even louder. He loved the way she sounded.

"...Sasuke..." she breathed out as she arched her back offering him more, her body moving on it's own needing his touch. Needing all of him. Her hands going around his neck and her fingers sinking into his silky raven hair as she tried to pull him closer. The closeness was addicting.

He was addicting.

Sasuke sucked and pulled at her nipple and then it was so much the urge that his teeth came to sink into the tender flesh of her breast and she cried out as he eased up and then gently sucked on her breast soothing away the pain. Then he moved his head to the other as his other hand came to touch her tender breast slightly teasing it and she panted.

* * *

Neji was agitated he wanted to keep moving but it was already dark there was not much you could do in a dark Forest, unless you had the Sharigan which made Neji mad cause that meant that Sasuke could see in the dark and find his way around quicker than anyone else (I'm not sure it that's true, but this is fiction so (*Shrug*)

"Neji don't worry" said Tenten as she came to sit right next to his tense body.

"You know once I thought about it, this is what was her choice so I allowed it, Uchiha can't be her choice" He hissed "I mean she was in love once with the blond Idiot! Now an Uchiha?" he sighed, this was mot making sense too him. Maybe it was the fact that maybe girls didn't make any sense to him.

"Neji" Tenten called out to him coming closer and placing her hand at his forehead "Hinata is nineteen, she's a lady! What do you think she'll do, I'm sure she knows how to take care of herself" Tenten told him lightly reminding him that Hinata was always the shy girl, the quiet one who never did anything to get in trouble. She always did the right thing.

"What if he's forcing her to do something?"

"AH!" yelled Naruto startling them all "HINATA IS STRONG! GIVE HER CREDIT! AND SASUKE-TEME IS COLD AND AN ICE FREAK, LIKE HE'LL EVER BE INTERESTE IN SEX" Naruto had seen her fight after all, but he could not say he was so sure of his once best friend

"What about you who can't even bring down Uchiha!?" That shut Naruto up.

"I don't think Sasuke would hurt someone he barely knows" defended Sakura "besides; Jiraiya said they were kissing, not having sex"

"And forehead girl makes a sane point!" Ino shouted and made Sai laugh. He sighed when he felt a cool breeze hit his face and watched the star twinkle.

"Chill dude, enjoy the outdoors" he said as he drew the shy top trees and the way the moon bounced off of it. Nature was really beautiful and mysterious that even when he tried to catch it in his art, it could never compare.

"Shut up! Besides why the hell are you here? You shouldn't be here! Leave!" Neji growled as he glared at the smiling boy who simply ignored him. Then Sai opened his eyes and looked over at the white eyed boy.

"Hey! Sakura and Naruto came, I don't want to be alone over there in Konoha" he said with a grin as he continue to draw, the rest rolled their eyes. Sai was so weird.

* * *

Hinata had started to pull on Sasuke's shirt and managed to take it off after she struggled a bit and then their mouth came to fuse together in a heavy lip lock. Their breathing was heavy and there was a sense of desperation. Sasuke and Hinata pulled each other close to the point her breast were pressed at his chest and the contact of flesh was delicious. The friction build up between them even more.

Sasuke ran his hands up and down her back and wondering if he should un-button and un-zip her jeans off. It was a tempting idea, but for now this would do. On the other hand Hinata's hands were all over the place and touching all of Sasuke's strong muscled flesh. To both this was all new, they have never done nothing like this before.

They couldn't imagine it doing it with anyone else.

Then there was a loud knocking at the door that made them jump a bit and their lips part. Soon there was just them intertwined together and panting hard. Then there was another knock followed by a strangled deep like old man voice than made Sasuke get angry and reluctant to pull away from Hinata.

"UCHIHA I KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN THERE!" It yelled. Sasuke and Hinata let out a sigh. What bad timing that man had.

* * *

Soon everyone was asleep except for Tenten and Neji, she couldn't sleep without him by her side and she could not leave him up and awake thinking so hard, like he was already. She sighed and scooted her self close to him resting her head in his shoulder. Neji slightly noticing that she was suddenly there, he made no move to move away from her as he let himself relax.

"You need to relax, we are going to have a whole day tomorrow to find her" Neji sighed.

"I know I just can't help but worry" he turned and pulled his Tenten to his chest and kissed her in the forehead. He was glad that she was here with him other wise he really would be out there in the dark searching. He sighed, calming himself down and forgetting all his problems while he was with his Tenten.

Tenten looked up at him and brushed her lips to his "I love you, Neji" she said with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"I love you too, Tenten." And pressed his lips more firmly to hers his fingers coming around to hold her chin up. She sat up a bit and brought her arms around his neck, they both moaned when their tongues met and kept moaning and groaning as their tongues fought each other.

Soon the lack of air made them pull away, Neji soon pushed her bit from him and settled down pulling her then into his arms and hugged her tightly to him, her back firm at his chest. Tenten sighed. "'Night, Neji"

"'Night..." with that they both fell asleep. On the other side Naruto was sprawled all on his back and snoring while Sakura had her head in his arm like a pillow and her arm around his waist and her leg over both of his. Sai was sleeping away as was Ino sleeping on her own, near her friend Sakura.

* * *

**Back with SasuHina**

Sasuke glowered at the man in front of him as he was handed a large bag "Okay, Uchiha-Sama, I like got all this shit you told me tha get ya!" the man winked at Sasuke and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had put on his shirt but Hinata had decided to leave before Sasuke could open the door. She didn't like to be stared at to much, especially by one who made hungry faces at her. Besides that, she didn't have a bra and shirt on at the moment.

"Good job" Sasuke said as he rummages through all the material, like Kunais and all that, Illegal ones at that. But then again everything was illegal there; they needed this cause tomorrow he and Hinata are planning to leave this place. Not till the afternoon he still needed something to get before they left.

"So where yo lady, lord?" The guy sniffed and whipped his nose with his sleeve. He had dark skin, more like a bad tan, he was Mexican and English was not his best subject. His clothes torn, but he was loyal to anyone who paid him well. That's why Sasuke didn't trust him.

"That' none of your concern Davy" Sasuke said firmly as he looked at the poison bottles and the white dust that can paralyze your enemy. Davy grinned.

"Oh, that coo', I ma be headin' out" Sasuke nodded as Davy walked out and waved. Sasuke simply closed the door and was about to lock it when there was another knock at his door. He opened it and was surprised to see Davy there again.

"What?"

"Are ya sure ya won' sho' me ya lady, she fly ya kno' " Sasuke slammed the door in his face. But there was another knock. Somehow Sasuke didn't like this and it made him feel overprotective and possessive oh HIS Hinata. He popped the door open and glared with his Sharigun flaring.

"Yo Davy! Wha' par' of she mine did ya not ge' foo'?" Sasuke hissed out in perfect broken English. Making the guy jump and bow down apologetically at him, who was superior to him.

"He, he, no nee' to get so mad, homie, Uchiha- Sama" He backed away putting his hands to his face and his leg up for defense "Plea' don't roast me! I'll do any thin' " he peeked out and saw that Sasuke was back to normal studying his weapons.

"Jus' leave Davy 'fore I consider it" Davy nodded and fled down the hall and Sasuke shut the door and placed the box to the side, he was looking for something that he knew Davy would plant and smirked when he found it. It was a camera of course, he disable it and put it in a dark case. It might come in handy for something else all he has to do is get the screen part.

He left the box shoved in the bag and to the corner of the room before he turned off the living room lights before heading to bed with his ...what.....oh yeah, Girlfriend.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" he asked as he took off his shirt again and then crawled into the bad pulling Hinata to him, she was also still shirtless most of all braless. Her skin was so soft as he pressed her to his chest, Hinata sighed and snuggled into him.

"Good night" she yawned and Sasuke kissed her nose and then her forehead.

" Good night" he murmured and with that they both fell asleep.

* * *

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND ARE KEEPING UP WITH THIS STORY!! It means alot that you all like it. Even though the Idea of it all seems messed up to me....oh well.

Please review~


	11. Bang Out

**Chapter:** XI

**Isolations Ice**

**Bang Out**

_Out In Gang Camp Out_

Everyone was still peacefully sleeping like they had been the night before and it was already around nine in the morning. It was just so quiet and peaceful that they– none– wanted to wake up and get up yet. For a moment even Neji wanted to forget why he had come all the way out here for and what it was that he was searching for. But then there was a loud thud and a yell from someone.

"GET 'EM AN' STEAL THEY' SHIT!" yelled the leader making them all the young Ninja jump up and get ready to fight even though they were still in half a sleep mode. Neji inwardly cursed himself for being lazy and not getting up early, but even he had to admit that in a way this mission seemed worthless. Still, he found that he could not stop in his tracks and he was not about to let a pack of thieves make him give in.

"HEY!" yelled Naruto as he was hit and then he hit more and then used his 'Shodow douple gangers' to fill around and attack. There had to be at least a hundred of them making the thieves become frightened, thing was that their lives didn't matter much to them anymore, so they pushed forward. Neji and Tenten on the other hand were putting up a fight with two bulky ones that could have been mistaken for a summo wrestler, soon they caught one of guard knocking him unconscious.

Sakura and Ino knocked down and killed at least one of them each that had attacked them and Sai, who was sleeping at the far away and near a tree had already been robbed and he was tight up wiggling around all pissed off. The artist who seemed that wouldn't be caught off guard had just been made a fool off and what really pissed him off was the fact that none of the people he would call Comrades had even made a move to help him!

"LIL BITCHI' " yelled the leader who knew that somehow they had come in with more men and these kids had just managed to kill half of them "MOVE OUT MEN" he yelled and the rest backed away and headed into the forest leaving the ninja's alone, the reason for retreating was because they weren't just any Ninjas, but ninjas from Konoha. They didn't want to mess with those. This was not good at all. Besides, the little things they had managed to steal was good enough for the moment.

One thing was to die.

Another was to live and survive for another day.

Another was to save resources and advance to the next stae in life.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN YOU COWARDS YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HOLD UP IN THE UZUMAKIN FURY, BELIEVE IT" Naruto yelled like an idiot jumping up and down like there was no tomorrow and only stopped when Sakura bonked him on the head. He pouted as he looked over at the fming girl who looked completely displeased.

"Pay attention Naruto!" she yelled at him and he nodded with his grin plastered all in his face and then turned a hard glare to the criminal they had caught. Neji grabbed the guy by the collar and yelled in his face when he became conscious. the guy was not so short, but he was not tall either. His skin a nice shaded brown, his bear on his face overgrown mustache with a go-tee, his hair was full and nice and waivy. unrully. unmaintained and rugged, his cloathes dirty and dishiveled, not to mention that he was sweaty.

"Tell me now! Where are you from!" The guy quivered as he tried hard to hide his face. How did he always getting yelled in the face by the strangest guys! And this one had to be the worst, what was up with this guys eyes!?

"I'm from Criminal Vill' homes" they guy answered truthfully he was scared as shit for his life. He tried to wiggle away but he was kept in an iron grip.

"Take us there! And who is your leader?"

"No one, we govern ou' selfs chico" he yelled and shook his head "I can't take ya ther' that not a good plan at all! I'd get my hea' shop' off!" he yelled with tears coming out if him. Ino came and slapped him.

"Be a man! And talk straight" she snapped and then regretted it when the guy gave her a lecherous look. All of a sudden the girls were hiding behind the men because the way that this guy looked at them was so creepy....The guy had to admit, he liked this power he seemed to posess. Even though it repulsed all the little Japanese girls, it got every other girl that he knew hot! Just how he liked them, a bitch in heat with a nice round ass! Damn.

"Why where you! AUGH! Never mind, Take us to criminal village" The man grinned.

"Ya got ta pay up homes and I'll take ya" Neji's eye twitched " 'ey 'ey! Ya wan' Davy's help ya'll pay up homes! I don't wor' cheap" the guy snapped when he saw that Neji was about to beat him, still he wasn't as scary as the Uchiha-boss, this guy was not going to kill him right off....yet. So he took his chances. Besides, once you faced someone like the Uchiha-boss, no other could compare to his death skills.

The Uchiha-boss had some creppy ass red eyes that seem tp have a changing shape effect!

And he knew it could lock him in a state of a nightmare filled illusion!

This guy here, looked blind with his white eyes, thinking he was so cool. Davy bet he could kick his ass....if he was the one on top.

"Okay, we'll pay up just first do your job!" Tenten snapped as she held on to Neji hugging his from behind trying to hide from the guys eyes.

"Yah, what eva ya say beautiful" he grinned and everyone winced at how sharp and white his teeth look, so healtht. He was really hoping to get a girl in return instead of money, he really needed to get laid. Neji let him go and Davy started to lead the way, leaving Sai behind and tied up. Hey! He's a ninja isn't it a basic to know how to un-tie yourself?

* * *

_SasuHina_

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked Sasuke as he was about to step out of the house, they were nearly packed and almost ready to go.

"Just need to go do something before we leave, okay" he stepped out "I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere on your own!" Hinata sighed as the door was shut and Sasuke was no longer there with her; she hated not being with Sasuke. It felt so alone without him and she found that it scared her that he might leave her. He wouldn't right. Besides that, she feared becoming to clingy.

So far everything was going alright? right?

Besides the no sex yet.

Hinata sat down hugging herself.....what is this feeling that she has of missing him? Does she already love him deep?

* * *

Sasuke walked over to the commentary that was in that village the place where his brother was left to be buried. It just didn't feel right to leave Itachi out in that battle field like his team was left and the other from Akatsuki. He looked over the grave, he really had no parting words, except for the small thank you that he felt for his brother, but that was just about it.

In the stone he had not written his whole name, Only I.U and day of birth to day of death, his brother had said that he did live a full life, thus he was going to die eventually. He still didn't understand why he killed the whole clan and that, ouldn't there had been another solution, but to Sasuke it didn't make any difference now. He kept thinking about how would it had been if Itachi had told him when that was to happen, if Itachi was going to let him in on it....but no. He had made a fool, he really was foolish and what he understood was that hsi brother had wanted to die at his hands....either way Itachi was going to die whether or not he came for him. Mow they were all dead.

It hurt to know that now he was truly alone.

Hurt to know that maybe......just maybe things could have been different.

Still, he had to force himself to understand, that not all things that happen are for the best.

Some are just played that way.

He soon left as he headed back to the small house, but as he was stepping out of the cementary a loud voice that he knew all to well made him stop and hide in the corner by the bricked wall that was also adorned by dead roots of plants. The wall itself was a small burial sight, of a house built around the stone heading grave.

"WOW!" yelled Naruto "THIS PLACE IS SO EEEEW, YET SO ODDLY COLORFUL" he yelled and still his eyes were wide as he looked into an ally way as if he couldn't look away. Sasuke watched as the pink haired girl and the blond walked over to Naruto and looked into the allyway, where the blond seemed to be gapping at something.

"Help, Help me" Came an agonized cried.

"That girl is getting raped!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"Let er be!" said Davy as he came next to them and blocked the view to make them keep moving forward "thi' shit is normal fo' 'round here'" They were all looking disgusted. How could they not care for someone who was getting sexually assaulted like that, violated and brutally beaten….Crap! Are they looking here for Hinata? Would Hinata want to be found?

"HELP ME! DON'T..D-AH-ONT LEAVE!!" There was even more loud sobbing.

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

"_Like I needed to be free from the Hyuga clan, everything about it was not what I wanted or believed"_

Neji and Tenten tried to ignore it as well a they walked past by the ally way, where the gilr had just been knocked unconcious.

Hinata needed to know now, Sasuke decided. Maybe not the best idea to make her panic, but then again he should tell her. But what was Davy doing!? He was never to bring any good Ninja here! Sasuke shook his head and left to find Hinata, they needed to get away from here now!

Besides, if Davy was found out his head would be cut off in less than a second.

* * *

"So we're here!" Davy announced as he spun around in the middle of the heart of the whole Criminal village.

"Tell's us where Uchiha Sasuke is!" hissed Neji, he wanted to already go into attack mode. Davy went quiet all of a sudden. If he was to lead them to the Uchiha-boss his head could really be cut off.

"I don't thin' I can give ya that location, kind of classified ya know, Uchiha-sama won' be happy" Neji's eye twitched and the rest were in disbelief, Sasuke was here, where people raped shamelessly!

"Tell. Me. Where. He. Is" Neji said and that's when Davy faces something really Scary, Angry Konoha ninja surrounding him with murderous looks.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

_SasuHina_

"Hinata" Sasuke called out as he came in through the door so quick that when he came in Hinata tackled him and sent him flying right out with her clinging to him.

"Stop doing that!" she cried out. Sasuke was confused as to what she was talking about; he was only gone for around half an hour. Besides that, he was the one getting tackled into the hard concrete! Why was Hinata hugging his so tight?

"Stop doing what?" he gasped out.

"Leaving me alone in here! Where did you go" she asked as she looked up to look him in the eye. It was bad enough that she missed him, but also that she didn't know where he was.

"The cemetery, I went to see my brother's grave" he stood and carried her back inside "their looking for you"

"Huh, who?"

"Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Ino and Sakura" Sasuke said as he settled with her in the couch "you want to leave or do you want them to find you, cause more likely Davy will tell them"

"NO!" yelled Hinata "I don't want to go anywhere that's not with you!" Sasuke nodded.

"Then we better leave" he said and Hinata nodded and they grabbed their stuff, made sure that everything was alright and then they bolted right out of there, Sasuke of course locked the door, before he left. There was no trace that they had ever been here.

* * *

"Just tell us where they are!" yelled Neji and the man –Davy– decided to make a profit out of it and buy himself a large meal before Uchiha-Sama roasted him to death for telling this Konoha ninja's where he was. Still, he had accomplish on removing their head-bands, even though not succeeding to make them change their clothes.

"'Kay! 'Kay! He at Apartment 66" Davy cried out "no' give me my money before Uchiha-Sama kill me!" They all sweat dropped as the man started to cry like a child in dippers. That also scared the shit out of them and Neji handed him a Ten dollar bill before he and his team ran to the place where they only had apartment.

It was an apartment building with dozen others. The rest of the area where small houses that seemed to only hold one person and were one room big. They busted in through the glass doors and were amazed by how clean and simple it looked. Compared to what was outside, this was pretty nice.

Ino ran to the receptionist and asked what floor 66 was at as the other's got the elevator opened. She nodded when she was told 'the sixth floor! Duh' and she rushed in pushing people away and then she pressed the sixth floor.

They waited patiently as a weird song played. It was someone they never hear but it went like so disturbing and vulgar. "This is not good" said Sakura and the rest nodded in agreement. Then the elevator came to a stop and the doors sld open and they banged out of there fast cause they couldn't take in no more the language and rushed down the left wing of the hall but it was going to 66L, and all that. "This doesn't seem right" They knocked the door and a fat lady came out with rolls in her hair and a cigar in her mouth.

"Uh, is this 66 for, is Uchiha there" The woman laughed in her gruff voice that almost sounded like a guys.

"You are so cute! No. Uchiha-sama lives down that hall in 66." she explained. "This is 66 left, over there is 66 Right and over there is 66 Back and then regular 66 that way" and she shut the door to get back to her doings.

"MAMA!" yelled the voices of what sounded like a boy and girl and then a crash.

"HE'S BUGGIN' ME!"

"STOP THAT NOW!" yelled the mother.

"Uh, let's go" said Tenten as they headed to room 66 and then they rushed to it and then busted it open only to find to hear moaning and grunts and yelling.

"BITCH!" yelled a guy's voice.

"AAAH" that was another guy's voice, they approached the living room area and sweat dropped at what they saw. Two guys fucking.

"GET OUT!" roared the one on top.

"We're looking for Uchiha!" snapped Neji.

"Oh him, nice fellow but straight, he'd never want you" the man laughed.

"NO! We're all just looking for him!" the man stopped laughing.

"Your too late" said the man on the bottom "he and his lady left just 'bout half and hour ago. They've been planning to leave soon because this isn't a good area." The man grunted.

"Yeah, pretty sad really. Nice he found someone to be with! Now please leave" Neji and the other's rushed out of there when the one on top started moving. Uchiha had left with Hinata already and they called her his lady? What the hell was that?

* * *

_SasuHina_

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked, she looked up "are you sure that you didn't want to talk to Hyuga?" Hinata shook her head.

"I already told him that I was not going back! I'm not going to be a puppet to the Hyuga clan anymore! Im making my own choices" she said and Sasuke nodded. They kept running away from sand and away from the criminal village.

"Want to cross over to another place."

"No" she said "it's scary" Sasuke laughed and she smiled at it.

"Alright, let's keep getting farther before we find a place to rest" She nodded and kept up with him.

* * *

Neji frowned as he and the rest had dispersed to look for that guy Daby and they soon had found him. Neji and th rest had the guy tied up.

"Tell us now, where is Sasuke going?"

"Who?" asked the criminal.

"Uchiha"

"That his name, man that name is–" he shut up at the glares and cleared his throat. "I don't know were he was goin' at all me kno' is that he was leaving today with his lady"

"Stop calling her that! She ain't his lady"

"Sure? Cause she neva left Uchiha-sama's side, she look like she love him" The man grinned "I ma miss 'em"

"Where did they go!"

"All me kno' is that Uchiha-sama was already gona bust ou' of here, but the' he came with the lady and we all thoug' that what' he whe' searchin' fo' " Davy sighed and shook his head. "He don' trust any one so he tol' me to fin' him wepons and I did!"

"Let me get this straight!" Naruto butted in "you have no clue where the Teme is?" Davy glared over to Naruto.

"Ya ain't callin' Uchiha-Sama that!"

"Just answer the question!" Naruto slapped him and Davy snapped his teeth.

"No, but they headed 'round back no'th east" he said and that was a good enough lead. With that they left the man there and they decided to go searching one more time. They were running out of time, they will be needed in Konoha soon.

"Let's move out"

* * *

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND ARE KEEPING UP WITH THIS STORY!! It means alot that you all like it. Even though the Idea of it all seems messed up to me....oh well.

Please review~


	12. Run It

**Chapter:** XII

**Isolations Ice**

**Run It**

_SasuHina_

Sasuke and Hinata came to a stop as they decided that it was time for lunch not only that, their stomachs agreed with that too. Soon after they ate they started to talk and have some fun. So far their small trip had been calm and nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was going smoothly as they relaxed after they ate their lunch.

"Want to keep moving or not?" asked Sasuke, Hinata on top of him suddenly. Sasuke was starting to think that she was so much like a bunny.

"Sure let's go" she said and they were about to start moving again when a Kunai startle them and made them jump. "Snap" She said as she looked over with her Byakugan and spotted Neji and all of them. Neji snarled and made this angry face that nearly scared her, she knew her cousin meant business.

Sasuke had already started to pack their stuff while Hinata stared off "Hinata!" Sasuke called to her and she quickly ran to him once she snapped out of her hopelessness. Even though she wondered why Neji was following her when she told him that she was not coming back!? Either way, the thought of Sasuke getting hurt, of losing Sasuke, every thought, they all killed her.

"Run! Sasuke, run!" she said pulling him and Sasuke didn't think twice about doing what she wanted him to do so the chase was on as they quickly jumped from tree to tree.

"HINATA!" Naruto's voice boomed since it was the loudest, now that they were in the clearing they could see them, well except for Ino's voice too, Hinata was scared, what if they tried to tare her away from Sasuke, NO! She was not about to allow that. She's been alone for to long and now she has a boyfriend she is not about to let him go or leave without her.

Shurikens were thrown next!

"Uchiha brat! Give me back my cousin!" Neji snapped and Hinata looked back to see Sasuke looking back at Neji with the intent on killing him.

"Sasuke!" she hissed and he looked over to her.

"What?"

"Rule number one, don't look back!" Sasuke chuckled.

"More rules?" she rolled her eyes and then she pulled him to the left and they turned at the same time. Tenten saw that and raised a brow; did Hinata just tug at Sasuke and make him follow her?

Where they wrong? Did Hinata really want this? She jumped up and then higher and landed in front of Hinata.

Hinata stopped before she bumped into Tenten and let out a little scream and then Sasuke came over and hugged her from behind with that holding her tight he teleported them away from there and far from them, Hinata let out a shrilling giggle and Sasuke chuckled more as they kept on running.

Tenten on the other hand was left dumbfounded. '_What the hell just happen?_' she asked herself as she turned around and started to run again. Neji and the other's looked at Tenten weird and wondered why she was left standing there.

"Are you guys sure about this?" she asked as they kept chasing them "I mean look she's running beside him" She pointed out to them.

"That's what he wants you to think, he probably threatened her!" Neji snapped. Tenten rolled her eye, the other were just wondering and considering what Tenten said and Naruto was just grinning like the confused blond he is.

After all, in Naruto's big heart he would always consider Sasuke his best friend and brother.

* * *

— SasuHina

* * *

"Thanks!" Hinata told Sasuke pecking him in the cheek.

"No problem, is not like I was about to let them take you" he said, Hinata smiled widely at him. She had to also admit that ever since she met him and she's been with Sasuke she's smiled more, been more confident and she's even happy for the first time in her life she's really happy to have someone. To be with her.

She felt free

She felt selfish

But Sasuke was a keeper

She laughed and then pushed him to the side "Let's go left here" she said Sasuke nodded he on the other hand knew exactly where to go and were he was headed with her. That way they were not going to get lost no matter what twist and turn she decided to take.

Both took the turn side by side and kept on running, they would have thought that this was going to be frustrating but they where having fun running away with each other away from the others.

* * *

"Teme!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke was surprised by how fast they all seemed to catch up to them. Sasuke scoffed.

"Since when can the dobe run" Hinata rolled her eyes.

"We all improved in our own accord Sasuke!" She smiled "still, you're faster"

"True" Sasuke sped up and picked up Hinata and she 'Eeeeped' a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as Sasuke sped through the forest. She shut her eyes as everything she looked at seemed like a blur and it scared her.

"Stop Sasuke," she moaned out as she buried her face in his shoulder and tightened her hold on him. Sasuke on the other hand stopped before she could choke him and set her down. Hinata was a bit light headed after all that and wobbled a bit.

"Sorry" Sasuke said and they walked on since they had currently lost all the Konoha ninja that were after him.

* * *

Sasuke had left them in the dust that they didn't know what happened, one second he was there and the next he was a blur gone in the wind. "Damn that brat!" Neji yelled he was pissed.

"I think Tenten is right!" Sakura snapped all of a sudden. "But since when did the ice cold Sasuke become caring?" Sakura wondered a bit envious that Sasuke had found someone else when she wanted him so badly in her childhood. Even though he didn't returned her love and all she was alright with it. But Sasuke still held a special place in her heart, her first love. But Naruto's her true love.

"People change Sakura" Tenten all of a sudden said "Just look at you, the last person you ever thought of being with was Naruto and now you love him" Sakura nodded.

"Guess your right" Ino grinned as the same was implied for her.

"And me and Shikamaru already married, he's so lazy and a pain in the ass, but I love him" Ino said proudly. "Maybe love can find us one time and last for a life time, one true love and one true moment to hold" she said with a dreamy expression .

"Whatever" Neji said as he picked up his speed and they all sighed as they followed the stubborn Hyuga.

"I AGREE WITH THE GIRLS!" Yelled Naruto who for someone that wasn't so smart at least knew a thing or two about love. He wasn't so blind to see that at one point Sakura had loved Sasuke so much she'd die for him, He understood that and accepted it in a way since all that mattered now was that she loves him, Uzumaki Naruto more than Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata jumped a bit at the loud voice of Naruto and laughed a bit. "Guess were going to have to start running soon again" Hinata grimed at that. She was still feeling a bit tummy sick.

"You can't tell me you're still feeling nauseous" Hinata glared at him and Sasuke just brought her over to him in a hug and kissed her cheek which caused her to blush bright red. Then not only did they pick up pace but so did the beat of their hearts as they banged in their chest.

They were also holding hands with their fingers intertwined when they were all of a sudden sprinting again and laughing when they heard the loud "TEME!" from Naruto. The run was back on, that's when they separated.

Sasuke went to the left and Hinata to the right. Tenten, Neji and Ino headed towards Hinata and Naruto and Sakura to their old teammate Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata run up and down dodged trees and turn another turn before she picked up the pace, she had three people that she had to outrun. This should be simple, she's had a lot worse and she has to remember what Sasuke told her and were they were to meet.

"See! Why is she running from us!" Tenten hissed, she was already breathing hard; they've been doing this chase a long time already. Neji rolled his eyes.

"HINATA!" he yelled and she just sped.

"Leave me alone Neji! I'm not going back!" Hinata yelled and that shocked all of them.

"See, Tenten was right" Ino said mockingly "HINATA! AT LEAST TALK TO US!" Ino's voice was louder and clearer that Neji's. Hinata sighed, she knew that if she stopped and talked to them they would make her come back and she didn't want to she was having fun for once. She

was happy. She had someone and what's to say that they would let Sasuke come back without punishment.

She could not take that.

So she didn't stop and kept running, soon they have to get tired soon and eventually.

* * *

Sasuke looked back and smirked when he saw that it was Sakura and Naruto the only ones that were chasing him, he came to a stop, making the blond boy and pink haired girls come to a stop. They eyed Sasuke as he stood there looking cool as hell.

"Congratulations!" Sasuke said and he was gone leaving a dumbfounded Sakura and Naruto standing there. It was priceless the looks on their faces.

"CRAP!" Naruto yelled "we lost him."

"Congratulations for what even!" Sakura wondered out loud. So the perfect couple so far.

Well, in Sasuke's opinion.

* * *

All of a sudden the sky started to darken and then the clouds rolled in signaling that tonight was going to rain. The air had started to get colder as it hit Hinata's face and she felt the isolation hit her. She felt the loneliness. The need to find Sasuke. She was cold and shivering, she needed to find him.

Her pace picked up so fast that she was soon out of seeing range from Neji's Byakugan as she came to the hidden building that Sasuke told her was a place that most criminals stopped for the night at time, lately it had not been used, but it could be locked so no one else would come in.

She smiled when she saw the said building come to eye's view and she was about to run in when she bumped into someone whose body heat she knew all to well now, anywhere, and clung to it. Sasuke grunted and then the clouds let out their down pour.

"Hinata, are you alright?" he asked her with concern and she smiled at him and pressed her lips to his and as she pulled his head closer, that's when the first rain drop came down to Sasuke's cheek, it was ice cold and he broke the kiss to look up, Hinata followed his gaze and then it was raining cold and hard with Ice pieces in it.

Isolations Children Smiled.

They turned back to look at each other and their lips came to meet again as they pulled at each other with eager. The need was to great this time and the love was there. He loved her and she loved him. If one was to say love at first sight that was not them, one was to ask them how l long they knew each other, it was a month.

It Felt Like Forever.

It didn't matter how much they knew of each other and how long they have been together now, love was blind and love came in the most unexpected way so like they say expect the unexpected.

Ice

Sasuke pulled Hinata up with him and led her into the small room was cold and dark and pulled her close to him again. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. "Make love to me, please" she whispered into his ear. Sasuke kissed her cheek, _you mean so much to me_, and then down as he started to tug at her clothes and Hinata at his.

Isolations.

Despair

Melt.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had sprinted looking for Neji and the others but when the rain came they went to hide under a tree that covered it. The rain was cold and along with the rain Ice was falling out of the sky and when it hit down it hurt.

"I never seen it rain Ice before" murmured Naruto as he heard the shards of Ice crystal smash to the ground.

"Me neither," Sakura said as she looked around. "Hope the other's are alright" she sighed out.

Naruto sighed too "We can only hope"

* * *

"OUCH!!" complained Ino as the ice hit her. "God it's cold and it Hurts" she whined.

"Come on Neji, Hinata is alright, she'll have to talk to us soon" Tenten said as she tugged at Neji who insisted on running on this hail.

"Fine!" he snapped as a frozen pellet of rain hit his face hard nearly to cut him. He was up-set and confused. Where could Hinata have gone and how could he lose her. And why the hell was it raining hail?

* * *

Hey! Hope you are all enjoying this and I thank all of you who review! So anyways, next chapter there's going to be a lemon! Hope you look forward to it.

You've been warned!

Please Review


	13. Crystalline Liquid

**Chapter:** XIII

**Isolations Ice**

**Crystalline Liquid**

_SasuHina_

**_Lemon_**

The Frozen rain drops hit the floor making a dull thudding sound that could still be heard inside where Sasuke and Hinata were currently in. Though it was cold, Hinata and Sasuke's blood was boiling hot and their temperature was over the top. Their hearts beats were quick, frantic and it was hard to even breathe, it was even harder to even think as he laid her down in the floor and threw her shirt away.

She gasped at the cold floor but was soon forgotten when he removed her bra and touched her naked breast that felt heavy with the need to be touched. Sasuke leaned in to suck at her throat when she threw her head back in bliss. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her as possible.

Craving the warmth.

The only sound other than the hail falling was their hard breathing and their moaning of pleasure. She tugged at his shirt desperate to get it off and feel his naked flesh pressed to hers.

Her hands worked frantically and it was not off until he helped her take it off. Hinata let out a shuddering sigh at the feel of his skin and then he began to plan kissed at her cheek and lower. He kissed his way down her heated body and then came to a halt where her pants started and he pulled them down along with her underwear.

Hinata whimpered and sat up pulling his head down to hers and fusing their mouths together in another passion filled kiss. Sasuke grasped her hips tightly leaving finger marks at her hips and turned the kiss brutal and then saliva was dripping out the side of their mouths. Soon one hand one of the hands in her hip started to travel down to her area.

Hinata let out a loud moan when Sasuke found rubbed and teased her sensitive nub and her hold around him tighten and her body stretched and as it came alive to his touch. Her body seemed to move in it's own, begging him for more, offering him more. Once again his closeness filled all her senses and it was something that she craved all in one. She gasped when his finger did more than tease her sensitive clit, he soon pushed a finger into her and then two, she tugged at his hair.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and set her down back on the cold floor that made her gasp and arch up. She was so sexy. A blush crossed her cheeks and she was fully aroused, he could tell when he felt her all wet and swollen, she was more than ready for him.

This was not only her first time it was his as well, but it all seemed so natural and he was so curious to want to know her, her body. Explore her beyond. He planted kisses along her neck, thought the floor was cold, and his kisses heated her body making her completely forget that it was even cold.

Sasuke's feather light kisses traveled way down till he reached her feminine folds and planted a kiss there. She gasped and her legs spread on their own allowing him a clearer view of her and better access. Sasuke planted another kiss and then brought out his tongue to get a taste of her, she cried out all of a sudden as his tongue run from the top to the bottom slowly tasting every inch of her.

He had her squirming.

Begging for more.

"....Sasuke..." she managed to gasp out and Sasuke smirked against her and then came back up to kiss her again. Hinata had had enough teasing, she was frantic, she was desperate, and she needed him now more than ever. It was weird that she never felt this way about anyone before, specially when they gave her a look or sat next to her. She never had the urge to touch someone the way she wanted to touch Sasuke.

She'd never even had these kinds of fantasies with anyone, not even Naruto. But with Sasuke, she's thought about him so many times in these weeks that she was way horny. Now her mind was running wild with only the thought of having him and being his.

Sasuke was sucking at her neck as her shaking hands worked on his pants, un-buttoning it and un-zipping it off of him. She needed him naked now. Sasuke smiled when she was still struggling and helped her. He pulled away only to pull of both his Jeans and boxers and then he pulled her to him and Hinata smiled as she wrapped her legs around him and rubbed herself against his hard erection in mindless urgency.

The friction was delicious.

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other straight in the eyes holding each others gaze. Being lost in their own little world the sound of the ice rain falling outside did not exist, only they existed. Hinata leaned in and kissed Sasuke's cheeks right under his eye and then pressed her forehead to his as she pressed herself a bit more on him, begging him to penetrate her.

"You know it will hurt" Sasuke panted out before kissing her lips quickly and she nodded against his forehead.

"I don't care, I want you," she breathed "I need you" and pressed a bit more. Sasuke nodded moving a bit before he set her back on the cold concrete, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he was positioned at her entrance still a bit teasing, but when she whimpered and arched, he pushed in.

"Ah!" Hinata yelled as Sasuke was in half way and then panted out, her tears streaming down her face as he penetrated her hymen, none the less she pulled him closer coaxing Sasuke to continue and not to stop. Sasuke was a bit hesitant, he didn't want to hurt her, but he also knew that his manhood had just penetrated her maidenhead.

Hinata sighed as soon as she knew that Sasuke was buried to the hilt, deep within her feminine folds. "Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked, concern etched into his voice. Hinata sighed as she felt a blissful ecstasy and how wonderful he felt inside of her, how he filled her to completion. He was filling in her emptiness so deep that she didn't feel herself empty......they were one and it felt so good.

"Ahhh" She moaned "Sasuke, you feel magnificent" Sasuke gave her a confused look and she laughed. She felt so wet, tight, and soft around him that she too felt magnificent. He was even one with her that it was such a wonder, how they fit so perfect.

This was perfection.

"So ...you want me to move?" Hinata nodded and then she arched her back nodding enthusiastically.

"Will you?" Sasuke chuckled and then he pulled out to slam back into her and she moaned out as he groaned in ecstasy. With that he started to pick up the pace and Hinata started to match him moving along with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss and he pulled her closer to him, molding her breast to his flat chest.

Their thrust were deep and full, they never ceased in speed. It just got more and more frantic, it was brutal, there was much nothing soft on how they fucked. The kiss it self was brutal, teeth biting lips, to the point that they lost all sanity, all relations with the real world and they were what they were born to be, Male and Female.

A cry of High passion echoed in the room in two Names Sasuke and Hinata. Only then did their bodies fall limp and sweaty, panting hard and still they were out of their mind. Rolling over Sasuke set his back to the floor and Hinata on top of him so she won't have to sleep on the cool surface of it. He was in heaven and he knew it, both their bodies were still trembling with the aftermath of their orgasm. It was a sweet bliss. It was still hard to think.

All they could remember before they fell asleep shaking with the remainder of their frantic love making was the splashing rain, the crashing Ice shard and finally the bolt of electricity that shone blue up above and increased the rains pace.

* * *

_With the others_

Outside in the rain was not the place to be, Sakura and Naruto finally caught up with Neji and the other's but they had to find a place to stay in.

"MY HAIR!" Ino yelled and then she was still complaining about how the ice was pricking her oh so 'delicate' skin. They had to so something and soon. "Why can't we head back to that criminal Village" oh there's an Idea.

"It's too far" Said Tenten "we have to find a place now!" She was shivering from the howling cold wind. Neji was scowling and wrapped his arms around her. Naruto was thoughtful, but said nothing, there was probably nothing running in that empty head of his.

"This so sucks!" Sakura yelled. They decided to keep moving at a slow pace but moving anyway that is when they came in contact with a weird looking little house. They all felt relief and neared the house. Ino knocked the door and it opened to reveal an old Lady that didn't look so friendly at all.

"What?" she asked with a snap, her voice so grouchy and rough that made them jump. Was she chewing something?

"We were just wondering if you could let us stay, we don't have a place to shelter form the rain" Ino said in the sweetest voice possible. The old lady's gray eyes turned to the sky and smiled.

"Nice, Isn't it, the first hail of the season." She sighed "I still remember....." She trailed off.

"We would love to hear your story" the old Lady smiled at that and nodded letting the kids in. They all sighed in relief at the nice warmth that the small house had to offer.

"Finally out of that horrible rain!" Naruto cheered. That made the old lady frown.

"Do not consider this rain awful, nay, it is one of the most nicest weather in the world." The Old Lady snapped. They all stared at her dumbfounded. Sunny weather was a much better weather that this.

"But it hurts!" whined Ino. "It pricked my skin" The old Lady sighed.

"Love, that's what this weather symbolizes to many, I guess not you" she smiled faintly "will you kids want to warm up with some tea?" They all nodded.

"We'll like to hear what you mean by this weather means love to some people" Sakura said politely as they all sat down at the table, Weird at how many chairs there were. "So many chairs" Sakura said with disbelief and the other's agreed. The old lady laughed.

"Yes, I have many children, they are all grown now. Not about the love, have you ever known that love is different for everyone." she sighed "like 'em young's that fall in love at first sight and are still together, your high school sweat heart, the one that you just know is for you cause you can fell it in your bones, the one that teaches you to be bold and daring, so many" she said as she started to pass out some tea around. "What of you young ones? I can see the love in you. Let's start with you two" she pointed at Naruto and Sakura.

"Umm, well you know...." Sakura cleared her throat. "I was first head over heals over this other guy....soon I gave Naruto a chance and I fell for him." Sakura was blushing.

"Love at first sight!" Naruto stated proudly "she's so smart and beautiful" The old lady laughed.

"Always expect the un-expected, weird that you would end up loving the one that you least paid attention too..huh...some say that the person you hate the most is the one you'll love the most, Other than that Hate and love do combine" They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Elaborate" Tenten said.

"You love them, you hate them, he does something to make you mad, you forgive him, eventually we all do make one huge mistake in out life that will change us forever..." she grinned "that is something that I thought this little young raven head. He was a reckless mess and lost"

"Young rave mess? By chance his name is not Sasuke Uchiha is it?" Neji asked all of a sudden curious. The old lady nodded.

"Yeah, that's him. He was all battered up. He looked like he had just gotten out of war and he was near death. I tended his wounds. Not a talker. But when he opens up...his life was so....sad" she said finally sitting down and looking down "whoever he said that this annoying girl was and

this Dobe person, they just made his life worst. Im glad he got away form that place before it killed him"

"What Do you mean!" Sakura and Naruto Snapped.

"Something about his older brother's target being the dobes and if he didn't stop him more people that he cared about will be killed. That he hated 'em guys for making him even learn to care again" then she chuckled "and something about a stupid white haired Sensei that can just go to hell because he came and talked to him to come back but ended up at a strip club with this one other sannin foo" Everyone stared in disbelief with a sweat drop.

"WHO CARES?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up!" Ino said "this is interesting, tell us what did he tell you"

"Umm, well since he was born he was the odd one that was more forgotten than anything, something that his brother later became more weird and that it turned out that his brother got involved with some people that made him kill." She frowned "that it was either him or 'leader' will kill the clan, and his brother soon wanted out and asked him to kill him ...but first off he told me he was an Avenger." She glared now and spit the name out with Venom "Orochimaru, that Snake had not wronged him once but three times"

"What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru raped his brother, nearly raped him, and raped some other's in his family. The last strike was the curse mark and he said that snake bitch had to die." She grinned "so forth he left, trained under the snake to learn how to control the mark and killed it along with what used to be sound taking in a new team of his own : Snake. Next target were the Akatsuki. He was restless. I know"

Everyone there was speechless.

"He does regret many things in his life and he does know that it could have been better to stay in Konoha but....he couldn't bring himself to return. There was really nothing for him there" she sighed "so he took a change.....so he's out there somewhere living...now tell me you two look like you're a couple" Everyone there was stuck dumb.

"Yeah, we are" Tenten answered after a while "Me and him were teammates and slowly we noticed each other in our school, talent and much more, that it led to love, we're getting married soon" The Old Lady grinned widely.

"Ohh! I love romance stories, do you have one?" she asked Ino and Ino grinned herself.

"Yep, my lazy Shikamaru, the last one I expected to love, we're married!" she laughed and so dis the old lady. With a bit more talking they were all ready to turn in and the lady showed them to a room full of little beds. With that they had an uncomfortable night.

* * *

_SasuHina_

Sasuke groaned as he sat up a bit, but held on to the soft warm body that lay sleeping on top of him. He smiled at her, she was still half a sleep, but the cold floor was getting on his nerves, they needed to find shelter soon. "Come on, let's get ready" Hinata yawned and stretched, Sasuke didn't mind that 'cute' of course he didn't say it out loud.

"Okay" she said and Sasuke nodded as he stood up to get their clothes and passed her hers and he watched her while she changed as he too put back on his clothes. "What are we going to eat for breakfast?" she asked. Sasuke sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Not sure, some let's go. I think there is a place close here were we can get some food" Hinata grinned as she walked over to him and hugged him from behind burying her face at his back as they walked that way out of the place.

Outside the sun was faintly shining and the ice particles were all melting. They breathed in the cool fresh morning air, the little melting ice looked like liquid crystal. They headed the opposite way that Naruto and the other's had Taken. Sasuke knew what led that way and he was not going back there.

That old lady was Crazy with love and then....he shudders..... She tries to end the love by making them fight, she love's ruining relationships. It didn't work on him cause he had no one back then, but now. And the old Bitch even made him spill out all his life. If Naruto and the other's are over there then the best of luck and let's hope they just last.

He don't think anything more will happen to them......He shook his head,. Maybe he should tell Hinata the possibilities, she might care for her cousin. But first some breakfast, he thinks he saw a restaurant here a while back.

* * *

Yeah, maybe this shall be horror...Ummm, so how was it? Good, bad? So and so? Hope you all enjoyed it.

Please review!


	14. Talk About The Horror

**Chapter:** XIV

**Isolations Ice**

**Talk About The Horror**

A pair of gray eyes, that seemed a bit to swirl in silver blue watched as the little kids in love sleep. It was so sweet! Sasuke had attracted some friends. That was nice... Or maybe he didn't and they just really were lost in that trail. She'll never know and personally doesn't care until she get's some real hatred out of these kids.

She leaned casually against that wall, waiting patiently for them to wake up. It was nearly ten in the morning, how much more can they sleep.

* * *

"Hinata?" Hinata looked up from her plate of food to her lover and smiled, but soon her smile left when she saw that he was not looking at her and he was looking somewhere else with a troubled expression. This was not good, what can be troubling him?

"What is it Sasuke?" She asked putting down her fork and knife as she looked at him with concern. Sasuke peeked at her from the corner of his eye and when he saw that she was worried turned to face her with a smile to reassure her that it was alright.

"Well, I've been thinking. The direction you were headed last night....." he trailed off.

"Continue" she was just glad that it was not about their strange relationship that they had consummated last night. She loved it already and she couldn't let it go. She was sure that she was never going to let him go.

"Well, last I went there I was really wounded" Sasuke decided to spill all, there was no better way, besides Hinata is His now, she deserved to know "there was an old lady in that little house and she's over a thousand years old. She 'supposedly' had A ton of children and feeds on the hatred of lovers," Hinata was looking at him with wide eyes "she can only get it if you....well, feel a tinge of hatred toward you loved one"

"Where exactly are you getting to this? Did she do anything to you!" Hinata demanded, she'd decapitate that witch if she ever did anything to hurt her Sasuke. Sasuke just shook his head.

"I didn't have any love that she could spoil, till I met you, so she couldn't harm me. But while I was healing I saw her do this to a couple and she became a bit younger. Not fully, I didn't understand..." he sighed "and I think the others last night might have found that place"

"You mean Neji! And the others" she couldn't believe it. "You think right, your not for sure" Sasuke shook his head. He could be putting his and Hinata's love in danger by going there. Hinata herself was not sure on what to do.

"Talk about the whole Cliché in grandmas shit" Hinata giggled and that took Sasuke aback. Usually he get's scolded for saying 'bad words' "so what do you propose we do?"

* * *

Naruto was the first one to get up, he yawned and stretched out. The old lady grinned as she neared the blond. "Good morning young one, did you sleep well" Naruto nearly had a heart attack as he jumped up in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Good morning!" he said and looked over that he did not wake up Sakura or she'd hit him.

"Your pink haired girl" she pointed to Sakura "she's fickle is she not?"

"Fickle?" Naruto was struck dumb, he didn't know that word..

"She's wanton?"

"Huh?"

"....She's Promiscuous"

"Look here Old Lady! I don't know what the hell you are calling my future wife but I won't stand for it if you disrespect her!" Naruto snapped so loudly that it made all the other's jump out of the bed.

"What the Fuck Naruto! You spoiled m beauty sleep!" Ino Snapped and threw a pillow at him, but there was no Hate, just anger. Either way it did not matter, it was not as if she was the blond idiot's lover. Sakura on the other hand just stretched out and snuggled closed to the confused Naruto.

"Well, I'm getting up" Neji announced "I suggest all of you do the same" with that he went to the bathroom followed by his Tenten. Naruto scratched his head and Ino jumped out of the bed disgusted with the lack of clothes changing and muttering something about how grateful she was to have someone quiet and Lazy like Shikmaru for a husband.

"Maybe we should get up to" Sakura decided as she ducked under the covers and Naruto looked in to see her put back on some of her clothes that she had slipped off to be more comfortable. Naruto Grinned when she glared at him for looking, the old lady on the other hand had left to make some food, there had to be some way to plant the seed of hatred into them. There had to be a way for her to become her young self again.

Vanity was such an ugly thing.

* * *

"I propose we do nothing and go on" Sasuke blinked a couple of times.

"Sure?"

"Yes, you have to have faith Sasuke, No old lady will ever separate those lovebirds" Sasuke smirked.

"Would you be sure if it was us?"

"Strangely, yes. I believe that she would not be able to even separate us" Hinata did not Hesitate or even think twice, she didn't need to, she already knew in her heart that whatever she does with Sasuke is right. Nothing will change that. "What about you? Do you doubt what we have?"

"No, actually, this is one thing that I will refuse anyone to take away from me." He said seriously, he did not know what the feeling was, but he loved that warmth that Hinata was giving him and only she could. "But, though I don't understand our strange love, Tell me how are you sure theirs will survive, just curious"

"Okay, think about it Sasuke. In a day or two from now I can get more closer to you and then something will happen, we'll have our first fight, we might say 'I Hate You' You think I'll mean it" Sasuke thought about that.

"At that moment.....yes, you will truly hate me"

"Wrong! I'll never be able to hate you, maybe hate what you did, or be mad with you. But never hate you for real.....empty words just to sooth the anger" Sasuke looked at her a bit confused. You'd have to feel hate right? One point or another sorrow and really mean it....

"You'll have to feel it" he muttered.

"Think about it Sasuke, hate is a passion and it's so strong." She grinned. Sasuke sighed.

"Enlighten me more oh brilliant one"

"You think that Sakura ever hated Naruto, no. She was just blinded into loving you because you were the 'fad' back then." she said casually. Sasuke looked at her skeptically. "Usually what you do as a defense mechanism is tease that person, in Sakura's case hit Naruto on the head"

"So I was just a thing that passed?"

"Yes......something wrong?"

"Nope" he answered truthfully, there was just one person he ever needed to really love him and he was speaking to her at this moment. Only her opinion of him mattered more than anything else.

"Well usually what you do when you love someone is more like a defense mechanism is tease that person, in Sakura's case hit Naruto on the head because she didn't know how to react to her true feelings" Hinata giggled but then she ducked down taking Sasuke aback.

"What?" Sasuke asked leaning down to look at her.

"Sai is here!" she whispered to him and pulled him down. "Alright then, maybe Sai will find them and help them" Hinata sighed.

"I thought that they didn't need any help"

"They don't but I still feel better to know that Neji-niisan is safe" She kissed Sasuke in the cheek. "So what are we to do today?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Nothing much" they looked up to see Sai walk out and left, he had asked for directions and was told that there was an old house with a lady there that helped travelers no matter what. So he was now guessing that that's where the other's gone. "Let's just move along, see where we settle. We can't settle near here though. They already know....." Hinata nodded.

"So are we heading back?"

"Why not, I guess they will think that we're still heading forward." With that Sasuke helped Hinata up and went to pay as she went to the bathroom to fix herself a little more up that how she looked all messy. Certainly like someone who had sex on the cold floor. Hinata shuddered at the thought.

That was the bests thing that ever happened to her, it had even felt so good. Now she was craving his touch again. '..Wonder when the next time will be..' She laughed at herself; she could tell that she was really impatient. With the final things to do in the restroom she left it to meet Sasuke outside already waiting for her.

"Ready?"

"More than you know" she said with a giggle and Sasuke just grabbed her hand and she smiled as they intertwined their fingers together and walked out of there holding hands. Unknown to them the same pair of eyes that had seen them in the laundry was seeing them again and had even heard them.

"Holy Saint Buddha!" Jiraiya was happy that he got some more ideas for his dirty porn books, but when he heard of Srt. Margarita was still alive it was a shocker. "I have to save Naruto and his stuck up friends!" with that he got up dropping the chair and left running out of there.

* * *

"Sooo"

Naruto and the other just looked down at the food that the old lady had just cooked. They were all hesitant to eat it, for one they felt like it was probably to leave, especially when the old lady was over there washing the dishes. They were way over stuffed and she wished them to continue eating and now each had stomach aches.

"I can't stand this anymore, let's leave already" Sakura whispered giving a weary glance to the kitchen.

"Sakura is right, let's just leave now" Ino enforced.

"Alright" Naruto managed to whisper. "On, one, two,"

"Oh my I made another pie do-"

"THREE" all of them bolted out of the kitchen to the door.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SNOT NOSED MAGGOTS!"

As they ran out all through the forest they bumped into Sai who stopped as he looked at them bolting out of there. "RUN SAI!" Naruto yelled and none of them stopped to even pull him along and save him.

"COM-Humm" she stopped in front of Sai with a look of pure lust in her eyes. "Hi there beautiful" she said. Sai looked a bit scared.

"Hey" he said closing his eyes as he smiled his fake smile. The old lady did not hesitate to lean down and kiss him in the lips.

_Love at first sight_

_Will un-freeze thy heart_

_First loves Kiss_

_Will end the cursed cycle_

_You may live your life out_

_To your lovers last heart beat_

_Or the last of his tender love for you_

_And no longer_

Sai opened his eyes only to be staring back a deep blue ones mixed with a little green, as the woman pulled back she was young now and she had bright red hair and her skin a flawless tan color. In all she was beautiful to the point it left you speechless "I love you!" she uttered.

"What happened to you?" he asked confused.

"A long time ago I used to use guys like a sick person uses tissue paper, I never had respect for them and I was cursed, now, you I'll keep for life" Sai was confused as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He had to do something about the mess that he was in now.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke continued to walk hand in hand as they reached the land of Mountains, they were in a deep place where people lived on-top of hills all the way up, around, and Sasuke had a small cabin here that was hidden over a mountain slope and behind a huge rock, it also had a beautiful lake at the front.

"Wow" Hinata said "it looks more like a house than a cabin"

"Yeah I guess I did build it big" Sasuke smiled down at her "come on let's go in" Hinata obliged to him as they went in. Life could not seem to get any better for them, they had even managed to throw off the Konoha people who where chasing after them.

"Sasuke" Hinata called to him.

"Yes"

"Would it be bad to return to Konoha, your punishment" Sasuke sighed.

"It's more likely to be to execute me by cutting of my head" Hinata flinched. "Don't worry; I won't be going back any time soon"

"But you never did nothing wrong but kill your brother, a wanted criminal at that" Sasuke shrugged.

"I did a lot of damage Hinata,"

"And it made you who you are today, you're great" Hinata grinned "Reminds me about something I read of a character in a place called Mexico with a man named Pancho Villa, it was just a film though, in then end to me he was a hero all the way despite his mistakes, we all have them" Sasuke was looking at her softly.

"Am I you're hero too?" he asked as he pulled her over to him, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed the under side of his jaw.

"You're my superman"

* * *

"Oh man" Naruto complained "which fucking way do we go now!?" everyone sighed. Tenten looked up and saw that the sun was just way up high on noon.

"Well, Hinata was running this way right??" she asked.

"Who knows" Neji said "Either one I get my hands on I'm chocking them _both_ to death!"

"Calm down, where just a little frustrated here"

"Shut up!" Sakura interjected as she was getting a head ache "alright, let's split in two groups me Ino and Naruto, and then Neji and Tenten, you guys make the perfect pair and I'm not sure if we even lost any members of our fucking group!"

"Damn, what crawled up her ass and died?" Jiraiya asked out of nowhere as he was up in a tree startling everyone suddenly.

"Pervy sage!" Naruto yelled pointing at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Well, I thought you might want to know some more about Sasuke and Hinata" Jiraiya glared down at them "why are you even following them when they seem so happy together?" he asked. Was it just his curiosity or was it something in him that told him that he shouldn't even be saying anything.

"They are not happy, I bet he kidnapped her!" Neji snapped.

"Oh Neji" Tenten sighed out.

"I'll just point you to a direction and you guys take it from there" Jiraiya said "North to a small Diner there is where I last saw them, but maybe you should think about what you are-" he stopped talking when he noticed that they had already started to run in that direction. "Hey!"

"THANK YOU PERVY SAGE" Jiraiya was angry but shook his head.

"I do hope everything ends well"

This was now leading to the final hour.

* * *

OMD, where is this story going......Damn. Oh well. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story, makes me want to post up even more chapter. But, at least I up-date when I can. Specially when life changes after high school.

We'll see what happens!!

Please Review!


	15. Been Found Again

**Chapter:** XV

**Isolations Ice**

**Been Found Again**

**SasuHina **

"Sasuke" Hinata moaned out as Sasuke nibbled around her neck and she urged him to go further but he was taking it slow. With a small sigh she kept running her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to continue, to never stop, and enjoyed the pleasure that he brought to her almost in a rush, leaving her so breathless and disoriented. The only thing that seemed to keep her down on earth now, was his strong arms wrapped around her.

Both ravens are currently on the medium sized bed in the bedroom, the Cabin was more like a small hose made for like a couple who could probably have also a child with them. "In a way you know…..this can't last forever" he whispered as he pulled away to look at her form that he was currently straddling. She looked so comfortable and flushed under him, not to mention deliciously sexy.

"We can always fight, I don't want this to ever end" Sasuke smiled and lightly begun to tug at her shirt. Smirking Hinata lifted up a bit surprising him and taking the shirt all the way off leaving her perfectly rounded breast covered with her bra. "I love you, I don't ever want to lose you" Sasuke looked at her a bit skeptically.

"Girl, you don't know me that long, we started this, love was not suppose to spring up here" Hinata pulled him down and kissed him firmly on the lips, she truly did love him. She knew by the effects that he had on her body that this was not just a phase in her life, he is her life. The way her heart raced hard against her chest, if he ever left her, her heart would surely die.

Besides all that, she was not the type of girl to just sleep with whomever and yet here she was under him willing to let him in, all the way into her famine folds and hold him there forever. The feeling of him filling her up so full was just an indescribable feeling she didn't want to lose, she didn't want to know any other. He satisfied her in every way, he is the only one for her. To carry his children in her womb, and bare them, to raise them and start a family, even when they didn't seem to have much.

"Admit it" she whispered between their hot moist lip-lock "You love me as well" Sasuke only responded by hungrily reclaiming her mouth.

"You can't make me say it" he whispered back as he broke the kiss and Hinata suddenly found her chest bared to him and his strong hands massaging the swells that were her breast as she arched up to him. He didn't need to say to her, he showed it on his gentle touches. No words needed to be spoken; she knew he loved her too.

* * *

**With the gang **

"Alright" said Neji as they reached the small diner that Jiraiya had mentioned. They all came to a halt there and they sighed in frustration. There was nothing there, nothing to be seen. The small diner was still open, but the place was practically empty.

"Can we take a break?" Ino asked. "I don't think--"

"You can't just think! You have to know damn it!" Neji cut her off, he was so desperate to find his little cousin. What if she was being raped and tortured by the Uchiha!? He needed to save her. On the other hand he knew that he was being paranoid. He really just needed to relax and listen to what Hinata had said and her freedom. Trust that Hinata is alright and able to take care of herself.

"Neji please let's take a break, I'm tired" Tenten said wrapping her arms around his and sighing to show how much she needed a break. Neji shook his head in defeat; there was no way that he could ever deny this woman anything. She is his life after all. Looking at the others he also noticed that they needed a break.

"Fine, we will take a break and then continue on" he said and everyone smile as they stepped in. the place was nice, warm and homey and they were surprised that Sasuke would ever bring Hinata here to eat. They quickly went to go sit down and soon they were getting waited upon.

"Hey, do you guys know where Sai is?" Ino asked suddenly, she had been wondering that for some time now. She remembered seeing him somewhere, after all, he had come with them.

"I have no clue" Naruto responded.

"Oh Dang!" Sakura snapped her head.

"What?" They all turned to her.

"I think that old lady got him!" That left everyone else speechless.

* * *

**SasuHina **

Hinata was looking out over the hills and mountains, she could feel it that they were going to get found out. It was as if they didn't want them to be no matter how much they struggled to get away from them and it pissed her off slightly. "Sasuke, I have been thinking of something" she spoke suddenly to face her lover who was helping her set up the wet clothes over the line. They had just finished their laundry down by a small river.

The sun was just about to set, and soon darkness was going to fill them. A gentle breeze brushed past their hair as Sasuke quietly responded

"About?"

"Well…..is it possible for us to elope….or just simply get married?" Sasuke got an amused look in his eye as he looked down at her. Sure, she had already ran away, they were being chased and all, but to get married out in the middle of nowhere was impossible without a priest. To find one, they would have to travel far to the next town or village.

"You want to elope?" he really wanted to laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh!" and when she said that he did laugh. Hinata was mad but found she could not stay mad at him the more that she heard his laughter, warmth spread through her chest and she could not explain it. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but it brought a secure feeling over her. It enveloped her with hope that this would never end. That she could hold onto her future and forget her painful past of loneliness.

She had found the answer to all her searching.

"I'm sorry Hinata…..it's just elope? Is something I don't want to do... If we do get married, it has to be proper." He shook his head "I mean we can do it the way you want, it doesn't have to be rushed" Hinata smiled and then got on her tippy toes to kiss the tip of his nose.

"You're so sweet to me"

"And only you" he confirmed.

"Let's go back inside" she said and he nodded.

* * *

**The Gang **

They were walking once more, since Neji could not stay put even thought it was late, in full stomachs and refreshed. They knew who they were looking for and what. Each had split in two, one to the right and the other to the left. That's when the golden boy and the long haired male brunet came to a halt at the side of a mountain. "There doesn't seem to be anything here, it's also getting dark" Neji said.

"Man, when I find that Teme I'm so kicking his ass for making me waste time like this!" Naruto said as he stretched his arms over his head. He knew that was one thread he could carry out just for the fun of it. He was doing this because of Neji, he was the bastard he wanted to kick in the ass right now. He also hoped his foot would go all the way up so Neji wouldn't be able to walk for at least a month or two.

"Not before I do" Neji said so suddenly that it made Naruto drop his thoughts.

"Well it was you that lost Hinata!" He snapped crossing his arms. That's right, it's all Neji's fault that they are here and not home, warm in their beds. If Neji would just drop this whole search! It was so obvious to him that Hinata was here on her own free will, and damn it, he was supposed to be the one called idiot here. Guess, what really made you an idiot was when you could not accept the cards you had been dealt in life.

"So what!? How was I supposed to stop her when she has her own rights?"

"You could have knocked her out and brought her back home!" Naruto said waving his fists in the air, he really wanted to punch Neji a new one!

"Man you are cruel to every other female that is not Sakura! What would you have done if it was Sakura asking you for this opportunity of 'freedom'?" Neji snapped "Would you be able to easily let her go, or would you try to get her to change her mind.

"Tch" Naruto crossed his arms once again. What kind of question and knowledge was that? Sakura and Hinata were two different people, two different perspectives. There was no way to tell what Hinata was feeling, just like he was never able to tell what Sasuke was feeling. Sasuke after all had left as well, what had compelled them to do that was beyond him! "Why give it to her if then I would come to reclaim her" He said offhandedly. "I could never let Sakura go, I love her"

Neji sighed feeling defeated "I'm not trying to take her freedom away from her; I just don't trust Uchiha with her!" He ended up snarling; the look on his alone was ugly that it even made Naruto flinch. Naruto, after all, deep in his heart still considered Sasuke to be his brother and a good person despite his asshole like self.

"Would you two stop arguing?" Sakura said as she came to the clearing followed by the other two females in the group. They really had not gone out to look for Hinata, they had gone out to look for Sai. When they had reached to old ladies house, the inside of it had been empty. It was also cold, so it was obvious no one had been there the whole day. It made them wonder if where ever Sai was, if he was alright.

They could only hope.

"We didn't find anything that way but all opened land, I don't think they would go that way though" Tenten said next as she let herself fall to the ground cross-legged. She really did just want to leave home, she felt like Hinata was safe. So for her sake and the rest of them, she found it easy to lie to Neji about this. It wasn't as if it was a big deal and it didn't really concern him.

"Can we set up camp here for the night?" Ino asked as she stretched out, she was really starting to miss Shikamaru and their bed. It's all she wanted to do now, be lazy and around, now she knew why her Shikamaru was always trying to relax. Doing all this work really was troublesome.

This whole mess here was troublesome.

She should have just stayed home and never come out here.

Neji roamed his eyes all over Tenten and sighed when he saw that she was even more tired. She also looked way unhappy about the events that had taken place and he couldn't blame her. He was pushing them to far "Fine, we'll camp out here" If there was no way to find neither Sasuke nor Hinata by the afternoon tomorrow, he was going to have to call it quits and make them all head home.

It was for the best.

Just as they made camp, Naruto noticed something rustling in the wind. "Hey, what's that there, behind that huge rock"

* * *

In side the house both ravens could feel it.

They had been found.

* * *

Wow. Midnight. Anyway, finding an end for this story is going to be hard, but Thank you to all who reviewed! here is hoping that you enjoy the last few chapters of this story!

Please Review!


	16. Caught

**Chapter:** XVI

**Isolations Ice**

**Caught**

Just as they made camp, Naruto noticed something rustling in the wind. "Hey, what's that there, behind that huge rock?" Neji looked up cautiously and followed the blonds gaze, narrowing his eyes and using his Byakugan, he confirmed what it was.

"They are clothes"

"You think People live all the way out here"

"Who knows, let's just hurry and get to bed" he yawned and Tenten smiled at him. Everyone around set up camp, all of them went to sleep except for Neji who kept his eyes open and looking towards the rustling clothes. He briefly closed his eyes, just for a small rest.

Really, what were people doing out here to begin with?

* * *

"Sasuke, they are out there" Sasuke nodded. "Let's leave"

"Alright, but let's wait until they are asleep" Hinata nodded and kept on looking at them. She has the best vision for this. What was hard to see though was all of their faces since some of them had it turned away.

They all had to fall asleep soon, right?

* * *

**Midnight**

They were being chased, once again.

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out as she tried to keep up and soon her hand was in his and she nearly tripped over her feet at his speed. And once more he swept her up and took her in his arms as they rushed through the night with the others way behind. Once they had sensed the others had been outside was when they had tried to make a run for it at night. They had thought that they were all asleep by then; they had tried to be careful.

They had nearly succeeded, but they were spotted.

None other than by Neji who was supposed to be asleep but had suddenly opened his eyes, his Byakugan activated keeping an eye on the house just incase he felt that there really were people in there that could be a threat. After all, the male Hyuga had decided it was best to watch over his team. They had been sneaking out when he had seen them and that was when he had suddenly yelled "Uchiha!" and had alerted the others who jumped in their sleep.

That was why now, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and Tenten, all of them where behind Neji, unsure of what was to come. Neji on the other hand had given them no choice but to follow after both ravens.

All Hinata could do was pray that they would not be caught; she didn't want to go back to the village. She really didn't. "Sasuke" she called out. Sasuke simply grunted to tell her that she had his attention. "Let's attack them" She said it clearly even though she didn't want to.

"But…." Sasuke looked down at her for a moment and then back ahead.

"I know" This was not like Hinata, but sometimes you had to fight for what you wanted. She was sick of always staying behind, bowing her head to the others and admitting defeat. To quit before the fight even started. But not this time!

"Hinata" Sasuke sighed and then took out his shuriken, each one of them enhanced with his chidori lightning as they swerved their way over to their pursuers. Naruto's eyes widen as did everyone else's and they jumped out of the way, except for Ino and Sakura who were to slow and were caught up in the lightning of the chidori.

"EEEEKK!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto snarled at that, no one hurt his precious!

Hinata jumped out of Sasuke's arms and did her own signs as her own Byakugan was activated; she brought her own kunai and was ready to attack as well. Sasuke disappeared and re-appeared behind the distracted Naruto who was slowly moving towards his fallen fiancé and hit him, then kicked backwards when he knew Neji was about to attack him as well. It was the perfect way to get both of them against them and leave Hinata free to defeat the females.

"Hinata!" Tenten called out as she watched the raven haired girl in front of her ready to attack. "We're taking you back, come on…..please don't make this harder than it already is"

"Why should I go back!?" Hinata cried out making Tenten wince "I'm happy here, why do I have to go back!"

"Because we need you back we all miss you! And it's best if you talk it out with Neji so he can get it through his head"

"Liar!" Inside her heart Hinata knew that this was all Neji's doing and not Tenten's. Tenten is her best friend; she wished that something could be done for her cousin though. He was always so controlling over things that he shouldn't even have control over. This was her life, and he didn't have a choice in it. She had all the decisions to make, for once if she was going to make a mistake, let it be one that she decided over a risk that she was taking and not to give up. After all, this felt right.

"Don't make me attack you" Tenten drawled out in a low voice. "You just need to come with us. Neji who had been kicked back and away from the Uchiha soon caught sight of Hinata. Sasuke was not the problem here, Hinata was. He saw how Naruto and Sasuke had engaged each other in a death defying match and decided to go for Hinata, just as Hinata and Tenten were about to begin fighting he appeared behind her making Tenten gasp.

Hinata got in a punch to the brunets face before she felt someone strike her from behind. Tenten's had wide eyes as she clutched her bruising cheek and then watched as Neji lifted Hinata's unconscious body up and threw her over his shoulder. Hinata had sunk into an un-conscious darkness of solitude and the look in her face brought an ache to Tenten's heart.

This wasn't right.

But what was she to say?

Hinata was her friend

Neji her fiancée

And nothing could stop him.

"Neji!" She roared.

"Let's go Tenten, now" He gave her a piercing look and then there was a loud explosion, a white light that filled everything. Naruto and Sasuke managed to knock each other out completely in a matter of minutes. Sakura, who had managed to stand up once more ran towards them hopelessly and looked them over.

She looked over Naruto's wounds and then Sasuke's.

She could just scold them bad! Boys never learned.

Even though Sasuke made the preaching's that he was no longer their team member and nothing to them, it was a total lie. Sakura felt like his sister now and Naruto was like his brother, this was like a small family. A twisted one, but Sasuke still meant a lot to both of them. It was time for him to return as well. After all, in a family there was always one sibling that wanted to fly away from everyone at one point.

"We must take them back, or they'll die!" she yelled out dramatically. Ino clutched her arm and stood as she watched as Sakura lifted both boys and fell back down. The pink haired girl was just as hurt as she was, but they had to endure.

"Let me help you" She offered, her voice soft and barely above a whisper.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled as she helped Ino get Sasuke and she handled Naruto. Man, where males heavy or what. Neji nodded to them and Tenten looked like she was about to cry. What was going to happen now?

"YO!" They all looked up at the familiar voice, and that's when they saw Sai once more. The raven haired boy was smiling brightly, a large grin on his face and a kimono on. There was also a fine lady next to him smiling brightly as he was. "You guys need any help? My baby here knows some magic to transfer us back to Konoha" they were taken aback when he placed his arm around the female but slowly they all nodded.

Before they knew it a portal was opened and they all stared at it "Out of all this time, you really should have known that the woods you were in, is called the Cross road forest, anything here is possible, and there are so many roads that lead to other places, times, and so on really a nice place to hide when you are a criminal" the lady explained and smiled. "It's incredible and only a few managed to find the road to this place" She sighed.

"Thanks" they all said and they all moved in to walked into the portal. That's when Sakura noticed that Sai was not following. She paused for a second and looked up at him. Even if he was annoying, he was part of their team as well.

"Aren't you coming Sai?" Sai shook his head and smiled another real smile.

"No, I'm happy here" that made Tenten want to cry, Hinata had said the same thing. It was as if this place brought closure, happiness, and warmth to those who were lonely. "Konoha is so boring; please tell Tsunade of my whereabouts, maybe I'll see you guys around some day. Not that'll miss you or anything" Sakura looked like she wanted to cry as well. Sai was not such a bad guy after all just annoying and clueless.

He to was looking for the place where he belonged.

"Bye then" And she walked in, Neji had already gone on and Ino paused to look at her. Tenten hesitated and then asked the old lady.

"Is this the part where we ruin the happily ever after?" The old lady smiled and shook her head.

"Every fairytale has its dark side and moment of doubt, in the end, love will prevail" She waved at her and Tenten had to think about it. "Just believe" Tenten worried her lower lip as she moved into the portal, she didn't want to be the one to ruin something so beautiful, all she could really think about was what would be waiting for them back in Konoha.

What would be their fate?

* * *

_When I woke up, all that filled my vision was a plaster of white and my body had no sense of time, what was going on? My throat was dry, I could feel the emptiness in my heart begin to grow and I cried._

_I cried long and hard._

* * *

Hey Everyone! Thank you for all who reviewed! Kind of having been up-dating here. So.....I don't know how many chapters left, but its soon coming to an end! Wish for the best!

Please review/


	17. Classy Crumpled Doll

**Chapter:** XVII

**Isolations Ice**

Classy Crumpled Doll

Like A Lifeless Doll

Her World Seemed To End

It had been a Week since they were caught and taken back to Konoha, but unlike Sasuke, even though he was wounded and in bad shape, Hinata was actually taken to the hospital and kept in chains. She had refused Tsunade to check on her so some other doctor had to and Hinata was informed that she was pregnant, the latest a month and a half. At the moment she could hardly care that she was at the moment all she wanted to know was, was her Sasuke alright.

Was He Alive?

Was He Wounded, or in pain?

It Ate At Her Mind

After a while, they let her be and removed the chains. Since she was pregnant they thought it was the best to make her be relaxed and placed her in a room where at least someone could supervise her at a time. The door was open and people came in and out, nurses checked on her every five minutes and so on.

Either Way

She Didn't Know Where To Go From Here

Some time later her hands roamed her body and she smiled sadly, tears still touching her cheeks at the moment as she thought about the fact that Sasuke and her were so close to a family of their own. Of how close they were to being happy. She just wished Sasuke was here to hear the good news about their child, the thought of losing Sasuke then killed her. An hour later the tears were stiff and dry around her cheeks and all she could do was stare out into space. Her mind plotting, her rage trying to come out, all the while she kept a hand over her stomach. There was only one thing she wanted right then.

She wanted to kill Neji.

Her Dumb Cousin.

She Wanted To Punch Him

Stab Him

Kick Him

And One That Scared Her

Kill His Tenten In Return For Him Taking Her Sasuke Away

How Selfish

It Scared Her

"Hinata" She bit her lower lip. How long had he been sitting there beside her, this was the first time she had heard him "Please Hinata-chan, rest" Was all Neji kept saying, with that concerned face on, it annoyed Hinata to no end. She maybe a shy person, meek, polite, and all, but even she had her limits. As human beings we all did, and Neji had managed to push her to her own "You need all the rest you can get, so sleep, stop worrying about nothing"

"Oh for fucks sake freaking shut up already!" She yelled throwing a punch his way and managing to hit him in the cheek, she was tired, tired of being kept here as if she could not choose her own way of life. As if she couldn't leave because that simple act was betraying the village. As if what she choose was wrong, as if she was made of glass, as if she needed to sit in elegance. It was all fucking bull shit. No one cared about her here at all! For If they did, they would have never tried to take her happiness away "Can't you go bug someone else Neji? Or is it not enough that you are helping to take everything that matters to me away! That you are destroying my life"

"Hinata, I-" Neji rubbed his cheek but he didn't know what to say to her. His tongue was tied but it was too late to admit that he had made a mistake, because he had decided she needed to return. Why did she have to be out there with Sasuke no less, someone not even worthy of living?

"Shut up!" She yelled "Don't freaking answer me! You wouldn't understand my pain; out of every other person I would have thought you would be smarter!" She growled. "I was happy! What did I ever do to you? Tell me, why bring me back in such vain, what the hell did I ever do to you….what the hell did Sasuke ever did to you?"

"Nothing, but-" Neji backed away with wide eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Hinata glowered at her cousin with so much hate "Where the hell is Sasuke anyway?" She yelled and this time Neji stayed looking down and quiet. "ANSWER ME!" Neji thought about his answer over his head, why should he tell her where the Uchiha was? As soon as she started to sit up he made sure to press her back into the bed.

"Your father will be coming soon to see you" Neji stood up then and turned his back to her, his eyes closed, this was the right thing "And so will your sister, so keep your chin up and that mouth of yours in check, lady Hinata and make sure you rest. You are unfortunately pregnant" turning his back to Hinata was probably a bad idea, before he knew it he was hit on his back with something and he was the one falling into darkness. Hinata smirked as she watched him fall on his face, while the lower half of his body toppled over the chair.

Bad Mouth Her Love

Detest Her Child

It Was Not Fair

"You are such a dumbass" She quickly walked over to her stuff and changed into khaki pants and a shirt, she put on her shoes and walked over to Neji. Picked him up as if it was nothing and set him on the bed covered with blankets, "Dearest cousin, you need your rest, you truly need all the rest you can get" her eyes darted to something that was sticking out of his pocket. Slowly she pulled it out and read over the contents.

A trial

To be held

Two months from now

On the decision of

Sasuke's life Imprisonment

Or

Sasuke's head

That'll Be Executed

That Same Day

Hinata gasped and backed away, she was about to run out of the room when the door opened and there stood her father and her younger sister. Her father looked displeased as he looked her up and down and then rolled his eyes. There was nothing but disgust "So, my first child lives, what is the meaning of this Hinata!" Hinata looked at the paper he held out; where it clearly said that she was pregnant.

"Results" she hissed out.

"Well" The man drawled, for him mixing the pure Hyuga blood with another was just a disgrace "we can't have that now can we, I want you to abort that child, I expect you to be out of this hospital like a normal woman with nothing pending over her head before we start your new training" He turned to leave "Come Hinabi"

Hinabi nodded, but stopped for a second to regard her sister "What are you going to do now?" and briskly walked out to follow at her father's heals. Hinata blinked a couple of times, what was she going to do now? Where was she going to go, how was she going to stop this from happening? She hadn't thought it through from trying to escape; she had no idea where Sasuke could be. Jail, but where in jail and was she going to be able to run out of here. She was now carrying a child as well.

What Could She Do

With So Many Watching Her

So many choices in her plate

Abort her child

Save her lover

Escape What People Say

Or

Lead a life of misery

Forget about it all

Give In

Kill herself

"Sasuke" she cried out and pressed her hands to her face "Help me to be strong, for you, for our child, help me"

Just then a nurse walked in and looked startled "Oh, miss Hinata-san, Tsunade wishes to see you at her office, please come" Hinata solemnly nodded her head.

Was This All She Was Good For

To Be A Doll?

* * *

Tsunade stared at the Hyuga female who had walked into her office. She hadn't moved since she sat down. Hinata sat there, in a place of white covered walls and an empty look in her face; she contemplated everything, every single aspect. Like the perfect doll. Tsunade watched her and then sighed when she saw that Hinata wasn't going to speak any time soon. "Are you going to abort your child or not? We have your father's consent; we just need your corporation"

Tsunade was not sure why she had asked about the child abortion at the moment, since Hinata should be in her hospital bed and resting. Tsunade had expected an outburst from the young Hyuga who had not been acting like herself. She had expected her to act like a dramatic Sakura or Ino, yet, Hinata was no Ino, as she was no Sakura, and she was no Tenten who could get even more violent. Hinata in the end of it all was simply Hinata, and she thought too much about every outcome, more than it was necessary.

She calculated every word.

She never truly acted on impulse.

"Father?" Hinata echoed after a short pause "Sasuke would make a great father for our child" she ended up mumbling. People couldn't see it, but on the inside Hinata was screaming so loud that it hurt her head.

"Hinata?" Tsunade as her as she tilted her head. The blond haired woman was now getting scared of the raven haired Hyuga. Hinata simply sighed and kept her pasture, not much of her features changing. The only part of her face that moved was her mouth, her eyes truly looked blind. Sure, she could cry and throw a tantrum at the moment, but where was that going to get her?

So She Asked A Question.

"Tsunade, would you abort your own child?" Tsunade froze at that, she was old and she had never been pregnant, it was too late for her. Still, if she did get the chance to ever have a child. No she would never kill it in such a way. She wanted a child, how could she even think about aborting it.

It Was Killing An Unwilling Life

Hope And Light

"No"

"Uh-huh" Hinata then let out a small chuckle. "I hate life"

"What?" Tsunade regarded her.

"I'm about to lose it all" Hinata whispered more to herself than anyone else. "I'd give my own life to let Sasuke and my child live and have a life out there, but I'm also selfish enough to wish I could share it all with him, with our child" Tsunade stared at Hinata with wide eyes "Life is funny the way it sets you up in compromises you can never…..now I know how Itachi felt when he was asked to kill his entire family"

Why so much responsibility always fell on the older sibling in the family.

Why was it so hard?

Why care

"What?" Tsunade asked bewildered at the mention of the older Uchiha who was now dead.

"And how funny that the only one Hokage who knew died, some other people know but they are so heartless, they'd never tell" Tsunade listened to Hinata's low melodic voice talk and talk about just how messed up this story really was. "Now, I want to die and I had barely started to live life. I want to die"

Like A Broken Doll

Ready To Say Goodbye

* * *

**Night**

2 months later

Sasuke Finally Wakes Up.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, his arms were bounded to the wall and there was no light. It was all dark. Closing his eyes he opened once of them first, showing his Mongyeko Sharigan. Slowly he looked around, satisfied that he could see clearly he opened the other, the room he noticed was his own personal hell now.

What was going on?

Where was he?

How Long……

And then everything returned to him like a bad dream, he had to save his Hinata! He pulled at that chains and chuckles, every one of them neutralizing his chakra. He stared at it long and hard, he needed to find a way out and fast.

"It'll be alright Hinata" Sasuke whispered as he ground his teeth, he hoped that he was not to late "I promise"

* * *

_There are prayers_

_There is hope_

_There's something divine within our hold_

_We all have a choice_

_We all have a voice_

_Help me atone for all my wrongs_

_And Let us start again_

* * *

That Last Part......Can't Recall Where I Got It From And Forgot To Cite It. Damn. Anyway. Thank YOu for All Who Have REviewed!! Means ALot.! Hope you are all enjoying this story andn that you liked this chapter......The next Chapter Could Be it's Last!! See you all there!

Please Review


	18. Hinata and Sasuke

**Chapter:** XVIII

* * *

_I feel somehow_

_That I'm being allowed to start over_

_Whatever is in his master plan for me -Unknown_

* * *

**Isolations Ice**

Hinata and Sasuke

'_**I HATE YOU!" Hinata had yelled at his face "GO AWAY!" **_

"_**Please" Tsunade had said as soon as she saw how hysterical the raven haired girl had become "Step outside, give her space" and that was the last that Hiashi, Hinata's own father had seen his own daughter. **_

Since Then He's Felt Sorry

Since Then He's Known It Was Too Late

"Father, do you really not care what happens to my big sister? She is your daughter as well!" Hinabi spoke, she finally had to speak. "I don't like where all of this is going, I hate everything that is happening"

"I do….care about her….but I guess, I've pushed her too far" Hiashi bowed his head and Hinabi gasped as she looked at her father's face "Listen to me well Hinabi, but never tell no one." Hinabi nodded her head and watched her father tell her something she never thought she'd hear "All I did here was for the best, even if one of you had to die. It was a push and to get your sister to do as she pleased now, now both of you live. Hinata no longer part of this clan, and you still trapped in it…….. but you both live"

For the first time in her whole life, Hinabi watched her father collapse.

"FATHER!"

* * *

**Three Days Later **

**The Day Before The Trial**

Her hair is all messed up, her eyes burning by how she had cried away all the months and how everyone had been there every second to watch her. She felt as though she couldn't do anything, but she noticed now that they were restless. They all wanted to go see Sasuke get killed, and she here had been a fool to not accept much food. Her muscles hurt, her stomach hurt, every bone hurt and she knew it was bad her baby.

He was the only reason she ate.

But now she was truly in a weak state.

She could still move

Still Think

Just like she was still suffering

But wouldn't admit it

Still

They could all see it, Hinata was suffering bone deep and she had tried so hard to kill herself, tried so hard to free Sasuke. But with Naruto there to stop her and for everyone to hold her back all she knew was Sasuke was still in an unconscious state from his last battle. Neji on the other hand was tired of watching her cry and just sit there doing nothing most of the time. She should be eating, if not for herself for the baby, but it killed him to watch her grow thin and whither away.

Like a Flower without Water

Equal to a Flower without Sun

"Why the hell would you want him out? He's just a bastard!" Neji yelled in her face and watched her fall into tears once again. His hands gripped her fragile shoulders and shook her back and fourth making Hinata's headache worsen. "Tell me why Hinata! Your life is not worth being thrown away for a bastard like him!! So WHY!!"

"YEAH WELL IF YOU HAVE NOT NOTICED HE'S MY BASTARD NEJI!" she yelled into his face even louder and with passion that made him back away. This was the first time they had heard Hinata yell like that, and Hinata was about to break "I LOVE HIM!" Hinata just wanted them all to leave, to leave her alone in her misery. "Go away, go away!" she hissed and they all flinched.

Tenten shook her head as she pressed her back to the wall and chanted "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" for all it was worth, since it wouldn't fix anything. Ino was scared to even try to hold her down.

Tsunade watched from the door.

"What are we going to do, no one wants her near Sasuke and she's going insane" Sakura whispered. Sasuke's trial was going to be tomorrow and to their knowledge the young Uchiha had yet to regain consciousness. Unlike Naruto who was around and kicking, and yelling at Sasuke every now and then to wake up from the cell door. The blond hadn't been heard from or seen much since he set up camp there and Sakura had to make sure he ate to let him keep up his strength.

Hinata was not the only one suffering and wanting to fight.

Naruto as well wanted to do something.

He believed in Sasuke's and Hinata's relationship, even more when he heard of the child.

He felt as though that child was his nephew.

A part that was uniquely Sasuke and Hinata combined and had to live. Tsunade pursed her lips and began to walk away. She couldn't keep seeing Hinata in this state, but it'll soon be all over "Tsunade-"

"Let it be" was all she said and left. Sakura blinked. What did she mean by that? They had to help Hinata! Suddenly there was a yell and Sakura turned back in time to see Hinata punch Neji square on the face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" And there, she'd knocked Neji out again. All of them agreed that he deserved it.

* * *

**Late at night**

Crying Two hours straight

With No One Around

Solves Nothing

Hinata couldn't stop crying, the pressure of it all was making it hard for her to breathe but all she kept thinking about was how she was going to lose Sasuke. Her tears poured out even more, until she felt a familiar and gentle nudge inside her stomach, barely a flutter reminding her of the life she now held inside. Reminding her that now that she had life, she too had a choice on what to do and sighing, she made her decision.

She needed to get out of here.

It was a struggle to stand, but she also knew that she needed to get food.

For her baby

Quickly she packed up her backpack, changed clothing and ran into the dark hall. Where was everyone to stop her? Everything was empty, it seemed way to perfect for her to make an escape going unnoticed. Well tomorrow Sasuke is going to die and she was going to have to do something about it, she needed strength. There was no way that they would allow her near Sasuke, out of the hospital in her state, but she had to do something. "I'm sorry everyone, but I want to die!"

And If She Must Die

Then She Wants To Be Buried Beside Him

On The Same Day

* * *

In another room, in the same hospital stood two family members to Hinata. "Father, you will be going to the execution" Hiashi nodded his head and Hinabi helped him to stand from his sitting position on his hospital bed. It was night and he was finally being released to go home.

"Of course, I have to stand my ground and put a front" Tsunade walked in then and smiled at them.

"Good to see you are doing alright Hiashi-san, unfortunately your daughter Hinata is not and she's in danger of death" Tsunade then turned to Hinabi "Come, I need to talk to you about something." Hinabi nodded and Hiashi sighed.

Time Was Just Too Slow

Or Maybe Not Enough

* * *

**The Next Day**

Tsunade stood to the side as she watched that one person get shoved to the front. Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha not counting his child that no one knew about but a few people. She watched with no emotion on her face as everyone had gathered around to watch his death. Both Naruto and Sakura were dramatically crying and being held back, Naruto in especially, since the blond could be reckless. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Naruto cried out only for Kakashi to punch him.

"Sometimes you have to let go Naruto, this is what was decided" Naruto stopped his struggling and just bowed his head crying. He couldn't accept it, he felt too much pain. This was his brother getting killed. This is the life of someone important no matter how much of an inconsiderate bastard he was, is.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU!" Naruto hissed out loudly but everyone ignored him.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head, it was up to her to give the signal to kill Sasuke. Everything was positioned. The Uchiha was standing in front of everyone with a Katana angled to head straight and clean through his neck. "BAA-SAN! PLEASE" Naruto cried and Tsunade closed her eyes.

_Tsunade had been watching, and she'd been the one to approve even more of it. Though she knew that life shouldn't be like this, it probably was not going to be either way it went, but maybe for once, someone deserved their happiness. Unlike her who lost her own. She looked down to the dark empty hall, maybe if she wouldn't have been such a fool in the past. _

"I know you are there" her voice cracked and she pressed a hand to her throat "Sorry" She wasn't going to cry, but damned was it hard. Sometimes it really was hard to live. Even harder to be the one to decide who lived and who died.

"It's alright" Jiraiya said as he pressed a hand to her back. "Hey, I'm back girl" He waved his arms "Want to see some of my sketches, I've decided to become an avid woman watcher, see, in color" he pulled out a sketch pad where he had drawn some women with large breast, puffy behinds. Tsunade made a face as she shook her head.

"Seriously, have you nothing better to do?" He couldn't even draw that well.

"Uh, well the fans asked for it and I decided to deliver, I am in the process of making the first sex and Battle Paradise Icha Icha Manga, with more action than the original" Tsunade laughed and waved her arm out. "What's so funny!? You are about to kill someone and you are laughing, what a woman"

Tsunade shook her head.

"TSUNADE! PLEASE DON'T!" Sakura cried.

"YOU OLD HAG!"

"Today, Sasuke Uchiha dies" Everyone stayed in suspense, waiting for death to fall to the last Uchiha. Jiraiya's eyes widen, he had witnessed the love between Sasuke and Hinata, so why was he facing death now? Was this his fault.

"Wait, why are you going to-"

"STOP!!!" Naruto cried.

It Was Too Late

Maybe Time Wasn't Always Too Slow

But Just at it's Edge

* * *

Unknown to everyone who were busy with the death of Sasuke, that being Neji as well as other Hyuga's and practically the whole village, they had forgotten about Hyuga Hinata and her pregnant state with the last real heir of the Uchiha's. Either way, Hinata stood to the side covered in a cloak a look of desperation on her face. All that was visible from her was her face, her puffy and her nose red from previous crying.

"Stop her Naruto, this isn't your Ninja way, why are you being swayed so easily to not act impulsively and save him" she mumbled to herself. It was hopeless "I want…to….die"

Tears spilled past her eyes and she backed away when the Katana was rise high to angle Sasuke's neck once it was swung. Shaking her head she brought out the Kunai that she was going to use to kill herself, like the first time, only this time Sasuke was not going to be there to save her. She heard people gasp and she closed her eyes.

Rising the Kunai up to the air she was about to stab herself in the chest when her arm was pulled, her eyes widen and a hand came to cover her mouth before she could scream. Her head was tilted to the side and her eyes locked to the front scene when she saw Tsunade laugh at something Jiraiya said and then she signaled her hand. The Katana swung down, Naruto was yelling to stop and Jiraiya seemed like he wanted to stop her but in the end of it all they had already shopped Sasuke's head off.

Everyone was quiet and it was to painful as the head was quickly collected and the body shoved into a an open coffin. Tsunade just walking off as if this happened every day.

Had Time Slowed Then?

Had She Taken Her Last Breath?

She wanted to yell to the top of her lungs, her eyes widen with hot tears streaming down her face at an uncontrollable pace.

She doubled over in agony.

_I want to die_

_I want to die_

She couldn't live in a world without Sasuke.

She could hear Naruto and Sakura crying and trying to get loose even more, but the body was already being taken away. She could imagine her cousin Neji smirking at the scene, see her father emotionless face, and she could see the end of the world. She felt whoever had grabbed her pull her to the side from the crowd who was following the casket to the Uchiha District were they were to bury him.

Whoever it was, they really were trying to calm her down.

* * *

After the execution Tsunade had walked to her office, but to her dismay was followed by people who blamed her and questioned her.

"I-I can't believe that was Sasuke you killed!" Tsunade rolled her eyes while Naruto, Jiraiya, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Tenten all stood there blaming her. Tenten was crying and refusing Neji to comfort her, she felt as though this was all her fault and she could have done something to stop it all. Neji on the other hand couldn't care much for what had happened.

He Wasn't The One That Had Lost Anything

"Don't you just fucking roll your eyes, what did he ever do to deserve death! Maybe a punishment but not as severe as death! The poor kid!" Jiraiya kept ranting. That love, all that he had seen, what had inspired him in the past……it was all gone. Just like that. Life really was unfair. "You didn't have to kill him!"

Naruto there to agree to his every word and reinforce it, but all Tsunade had left to say was. "He asked for it"

"What do you mean" Sakura asked when she moved to stop Naruto from yelling into Tsunade's face. She looked bored to the side. "What do you mean he asked to die! There is no way he was unconscious until this morning!"

* * *

_The Essential Sadness _

_Is To Go Through Life Without Loving_

_But It Would Be Almost Equally Sad_

_To Leave This World _

_Without Telling Those You loved _

_That You Loved Them. –.Unknown_

Hinata was breathing in steady and she had calmed down some what. Slowly the hand moved away and she said "Sa-Sa-Sasuke"

"Hm, what?"

All of a sudden time really did stop

For Her

For everything

Her breath caught at that voice.

Life persisted

She turned around.

And there he was.

"_I turned around and Sasuke was there, Love had found me" _

"Don't cry my little butterfly" He was there to gently brush her tears away, as for how he was here, if this was an illusion. She didn't care, Sasuke was here!

"SASUKE!" she yelled and threw herself into his arms hugging him tight, burying her face into his chest and breathing him in. Her tears soaking into his shirt and she tightened her hold even more.

"It's going to be alright, it's going to be okay" He said as he hugged her back and she felt safe for the first time in months.

In his arms

She was happy

---------

"Have any of you wondered where Hinata is" that was when everyone froze and Tsunade took a sip of her Sake. "I thought not, she died from depression last night" She smirked and everyone made a move to run out. "WAIT!" she yelled and startled them all to a stop. "Let me tell you what happened so all of you can shut the hell up."

_It was midnight now the day of Sasuke's death, that day Sasuke had roamed around the streets. He was dressed in a cloak, and soon he slipped into Tsunade's office. She looked up and got on alert when she saw him, but relaxed when he dropped his hood to show his face. "Sasuke, you are awake. How did you get out? Wasn't Naruto at the doors" Sasuke shrugged. _

"_Only a weak ninja relies entirely on their Chakra, and only a fool falls asleep on guard duty" was all he said before he added. "I want to ask for a way out, for me and Hinata" Tsunade nodded. It was for the best, or Hinata would really go insane. Probably the fact that she was pregnant also didn't help matters at all. _

"_Name it Uchiha." _

"_Well" Sasuke said as he looked her in the eye. "You can stage out our deaths…."_

Everyone was speechless. "And if any of you go after them, I will personally have you killed like today's display, got that?" Tsunade snapped. "They will be living a quiet life in the district, today the only person who died was a real criminal" Neji was pissed.

"What gives you the right!" he was cut off.

"I'm Hokage and I can decide to lock you away, stop messing with other peoples lives and take care of your woman" Tsunade snapped and Neji backed down. "Now anymore questioning my motives?" Everyone shook their head. "Be glad I told you, just let them be"

"So, the Teme is alive" Naruto sighed and Sakura smiled.

They are alive and that is all that matters.

* * *

Sasuke had led her to the Uchiha district a small home there. It wasn't so big, but it was elegant in itself and it easily led to the village so they could shop in the market "Are you sure about living here Sasuke" Hinata asked and Sasuke nodded his head.

"We'll be just fine" Hinata nodded her head and then shyly kissed his cheek as also tugged on a bang of his hair.

"What?"

"I have to tell you….I'm pregnant" Sasuke was speechless for a while and then he got this happy expression on his face. One that Hinata wished she could take a picture of, he just looked so happy and handsome and the way he hugged her.

She could tell he never wanted to let her go.

* * *

_It was now or never, and I didn't have a moment's hesitation. This is what our hearts wished for, I just know it. _

_To This, I'll Hold On Forever_

_I'll say goodbye to my old life._

_And start a new._

_Here With You_

_This Is What I want, this is my wish._

_This is my freedom._

* * *

_The end_

-I hope you all liked it, I rewrote it three times and still feel is not enough. I do want to add an extra chapter, if you all will like! Thank you to all who reviewed! -See you around!

Please review


	19. Epilogue: Added Just For Fun

**Chapter:** XIX

**Isolations Ice**

Epilogue: Added Just For Fun

**One Year Later**

Hyuga Hiashi, had died.

Everyone Hyuuga stood around his grave mourning his death and paying their respects. Hinabi stood there silently amongst them as she placed a simple white rose on the top of his headstone and as soon as her cousin Neji placed his hand on her shoulder she shrugged it off. "Don't touch me" was all she said Neji did as she told him. She was angry to the fact that Neji acted like he owned her or something, as if she was still a child. Maybe physically she was but mentally she had grown up fast and she didn't need Neji around to hold her hand.

Neji watched as everyone around decided to leave as soon as they could, the sky was becoming cloudy and there was going to be rain tonight. He turned to Hinabi and sighed "Come on, it's time to go" he said and she simply bowed at her father's grave and turned to face him with a hard glare that made him step aside for her to go first. She certainly was scarier than Hinata and not someone he would mess with. That was when he noticed that she was not going to the direction of the Hyuga compound "Hinabi-sama, where are you going?"

"None of your business" she hissed, Neji glared at her back but followed her anyway. Hinabi looked over her shoulder and glared at Neji, she hated when people followed her, especially when it was him. "Don't you have a wife and a child at home you need to be taking care off? Because I certainly don't need you around"

"Hinabi-sama, you know it's my job now to look after you"

"I never asked you to, so it's not your job" Neji decided not to respond, he simply kept following her. Hinabi was set on one route and then he noticed where she was headed to, a place he never had come near in a year do to the fact that he wanted to come to terms with it all. He wanted to be able to accept it, maybe he already had, thing was he had not seen his cousin Hinata in a year, neither had he spoken to her.

He hadn't even met their child yet, everyone who knew them that he knew were dying to meet the child. Of course, people now knew that they were still a live; they were as if they were the ghost of the village. People had come to accept them, but no one had met their child yet. Life was weird in a way, they hadn't even known that Sakura and Naruto already had a child and was one of the reasons they had decided to get married. They had left the child with Kakashi his first year, gotten married and now they had the child at home, the kids first four months of being with them. A year and four months old little girl.

He on the other hand hadn't known that Tenten was pregnant about two months earlier than Hinata, and he had pushed her to chase after Hinata all that time he was placing his unborn child at risk. In the end they both had a beautiful baby boy who was now a year old barely this month. If that was so, then Hinata's and the Uchiha's child should only be two months or so away from completing his first year.

As for Shikamaru and Ino, well they hadn't even gotten down to having children yet and Ino blamed it on Shikamaru's lazy ass. Neji was still musing about it when he noticed that Hinabi had stopped in her tracks and was now facing him "If you for one second even do something out of line, like disrespect my sister, my brother in law, or my nephew, I will personally kill you" she hissed "For the sake of your neck, keep your mouth shut and don't say a word" Neji just blinked at her as she began to walk away "and dare to attack them, I'll mutilate you"

"You are being harsh, I am not going to do anything" Neji shook his head "After all, even Tsunade threatened us and even Naruto and Tenten threatened me" Neji shrugged, he got the point. In his selfish attempt to bring Hinata back he had not seen what was right and just did what he thought was right. He didn't mean any harm. He just thought the Uchiha was a criminal still or was even harming Hinata. Who knew they would become lovers?

"Whatever" was all she said.

"Why are you coming to visit them?"

"What? I can't visit my sister, her husband and my nephew?" she asked as she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Uh….I guess you can"

It didn't take much longer for Hinabi to reach an average sized home that looked warm and welcoming. The outside of it was white and the grass around it was healthy and green. The whole area had a fence and it had four pine trees and the rest were small bushes of roses and other types of plants. Around the whole area, it was littered with toys of a child. "Well, they certainly don't care for picking the kid's toys up"

"They don't have to; Kazuki decides where to put them away"

"Huh" was all Neji said but didn't get a chance to ask who she was talking about since she had already opened the gate door's to step inside. He followed and closed them behind him and followed her, only then did he noticed the path lead to a deeper part of the house and the front door seemed to be all the way at the back. "This is a weird house"

Hinabi walked up to the door and knocked it, in a few seconds Hinata opened it and she smiled at them. She looked as beautiful as always, slim figure, her raven hair glowing a slight blue and her eyes full of life. "Hinabi, I was just making dinner come in-oh" she said when she noticed him "Neji" she hissed as she narrowed her eyes.

"Ignore him" Hinabi said as she smiled as well and walked inside the house, Neji not knowing if he was welcomed or not.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure" Hinata said before she pointed her knife to his neck "But don't try anything" and she went back to cooking. Neji gulped, walked in and closed the door. As soon as he entered he was taken by how spacious and how cool the house was inside. It must feel great in the summer, he walked past the entrance to the living room where Hinabi had gone to sit down on the single sofa chair and was watching her favorite TV show.

Neji walked around and noticed that Sasuke was in the couch a sleep with a small bundle in his arms. His son, well not so small was right under Sasuke's arm and was using Sasuke's arm as a pillow as both of them snoozed the day away. Both looking very comfortable and so much alike, they are after all father and son.

Scary

Well, people also said that he looked like his son.

Shaking his head he just stood there and Hinabi glanced up at him, noticing how uncomfortable he was to be there. "You can always sit down on the floor you know, Sasuke always ends up falling asleep before dinner since Kazuki can be more than a handful. All to help Hinata they tire each other out"

"Oh" Neji said as he nodded and sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. As soon as Hinata finished dinner she covered it and walked out to the living room with some tea. She smiled when she saw that Sasuke and Kazuki were still passed out in the couch. It was Saturday, it was the day that they ran around till they couldn't anymore. She was amazed at how much energy her son had.

"So, what brings you two here?"

"Dad died" Hinabi said as if it was the most natural thing to say "and my boyfriend is out in a mission, so I want to crash here tonight and play with Kazuki" Hinata nodded while Neji was confused. Hinabi had a boyfriend? A boyfriend, boyfriend? He must be going crazy. When, how, and who be insane enough to date her? "Neji just followed me, he'll have to leave now since Tenten and his son Hiroshi will be waiting for him"

Neji got it.

They wanted him out.

He sighed and stood up. "It's good to see you are doing well Hinata, I'll see you around" with that he decided to show himself out and left. They waited until they couldn't hear him anymore and Hinabi rolled her eyes.

"He is so going to tell everyone about your son now"

"Your think? No one had really asked or even come to visit" Hinabi nodded and then smiled like a cat.

"Dinner?"

Hinata laughed a little "Kitchen, go ahead I'm going to wake up these two"

"How long have they been asleep?"

"Barely twenty minutes" Hinabi laughed. Sasuke never got a break these days. She ran to the kitchen to eat and Hinata waited until she was gone to lean down and kiss Sasuke on the lips. "Sasuke, wake up" she called out as she pocked him, then she decided to not let him breath anymore by squeezing his nose shut.

Sasuke made a face and then woke up as he slapped her hand away and tried to breathe "Damn you, are you trying to kill me?"

"No, come on, time to eat" Sasuke nodded and picked up his son. The small boy groaning and becoming angry as he was awaken to soon for his liking. The small child kicked out and hit both Sasuke and Hinata "I swear he has your temper"

"Yeah right" Sasuke said "I don't have a temper"

"Yes you do"

"I don't"

"Sasuke"

"What"

They were about to kiss when all of a sudden a voice said "YO LOVE BIRDS! GET IN HERE TO EAT" Their child looked scared then and clung to Sasuke.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Hinata shrugged.

"She's my sister" Hinata stood up and said "Now, dinner"

"But, the mean lady" Their child said and Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other not knowing what to do. Hinabi's constant visits was giving their child nightmares.

* * *

Well, this is just a for fun added chapter. Like it or not. Thank you for all who reviewed.


End file.
